Apparitions
by wordboy
Summary: A look into an alternate future, when Vanessa Sun, daughter of John and Aeryn, takes on a difficult and personal mission. It's finally finished!
1. Default Chapter

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Fractures  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part One: Prologue  
  
I was having the dream again.  
  
I was standing in the back of Command, looking forward. Aside from myself, the only other person there was a young girl. At thirteen cycles, she already resembled her mother, with the same look of unbending determination on her face, though there was something in her intense blue eyes that shined with her father's personality.  
  
I knew there were others there in Command, but I couldn't see them. My subconscious was playing games again; it likes to hide the people I'm dreaming about so I don't have a clue as to what's going on. Except, I've had this dream so many times I can almost predict what was next.  
  
I looked at the viewing screen on the forward wall and winced. A wormhole twisted angrily, literally tearing a hole in the fabric of space. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew there was a small, almost primitive looking module approaching it, trying to study it, trying to see if this might lead to the right path.  
  
D'Argo's voice came from the left, by the chart table. "John, what's your status?" There was an unmistakable edge to his voice.  
  
Dad sounded tired, but there was a hint of excitement in his voice. "All systems are good, D."  
  
Mom sounded like she always did when flying, completely professional and by the book. "I'm going to make a few passes so John can calibrate the sensors, then we'll get in close. Pilot?"  
  
"The docking web will be ready should it be needed, Officer Sun." The clamshell remained blank. "However, Moya's sensors are picking up a higher than average electron diffusion along the electromagnetic range."  
  
"Got that, Pilot. I'm also picking up a dimensional bend in the halo effect. This could be it, the yellow brick road all the way to the Emerald City."  
  
Stark's voice came from right next to me. "Don't get your hopes up, Crichton. You've been disappointed before."  
  
"I know, Stark, I know. Call me a cockeyed optimist if you must, but."  
  
Static burst from the speakers, cutting Dad off. It lasted for a few microts, but when it cleared, I could hear Mom cursing, apparently at the module's controls. "Controls failing. There's a short in the linkages. Didn't you fix that?"  
  
"We don't have the parts. It was on my shopping list for the next commerce planet." I could hear Dad throwing switches, trying to figure out what else had gone wrong. "Hetch drive is down, too. Aeryn, try the maneuvering thrusters."  
  
I could see the girl step closer to the screen. She pressed her hands against the screen as a look of fear began to cross her face. "Mom? Dad?"  
  
"Thrusters negative. Losing attitude control."  
  
Chiana's anxious voice came from the main console. "Pilot.!"  
  
"Docking web ready. We're on our way, but Moya doesn't think we'll make it in time."  
  
I knew Moya was trying her hardest to accelerate as fast as she could, but she was such a massive ship that, despite her powerful engines, it still took time for her to build up the initial forward momentum.  
  
She would fall just short.  
  
The girl was pounding on the screen, screaming and crying, begging her parents to come back to her. Chiana appeared suddenly, one arm around the girl's shoulders, trying to calm her down.  
  
Dad sounded resigned. "No good. We've got nothing but comms and life support."  
  
I could hear anger building in D'Argo's voice. "We're coming. If you can hold on for."  
  
From the sound of it, Mom was still fighting with the dead controls. "Impossible, D'Argo. All control systems are dead. We'll be crossing the event horizon in about a microt. Is Vanessa there?"  
  
"I'm here, Mom." The girl tried to sound strong, but her lips were quivering and tears were running down her face.  
  
"Be strong. You'll be all right. You're with your family. Remember what we've taught you."  
  
She lost all control and started sobbing, holing onto Chiana in desperation. "I will, Mom."  
  
"Vanessa, we don't have a lot of time." Dad sounded like he was tearing up, too. "We love you very much, Vanessa. We lo."  
  
The comm went dead. On the screen, the wormhole flared then collapsed onto itself. A microt later, it was gone.  
  
Moya past through the last known position of the module, but it wasn't there. There was no sign of it anywhere.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
With a gasp, I opened my eyes and looked around. Seeing myself in my quarters on Moya eased my shock a little. But only a little.  
  
I swung my legs over the side of the bed, rested my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands. "Frell," I muttered. "Just a little variation in the dream. Just once. That's all I ask." I raised my head and looked around again. My room was filled with all the clutter I'd collected in the ten cycles since Mom and Dad disappeared. One wall was covered with all the images we'd had up until that day. Aside from their belongings, they were all I had to remember them.  
  
A hand gently touched my back. "Vanessa? Are you all right?"  
  
I glanced to my right. Mattis was watching me. His face was calm, but I could see concern in his eyes. That's why I love this man; he can worry about me without making it obvious.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, fine."  
  
"Had the dream again?"  
  
Another nod. "You'd think that after ten cycles, it would go away. But, no. My subconscious just can't let go. I don't know why it still bothers me; I was only thirteen at the time. There wasn't a whole helluva lot I could have done."  
  
Mattis nodded slowly. "True. But feeling like you should have done something is just what I'd expect from Vanessa Sun, daughter of John Crichton and Aeryn Sun."  
  
I turned back to him and forced a smile onto my face. "And stating the incredibly obvious is just what I'd expect from a Peacekeeper."  
  
"Now, wait a microt. I was just a Tech."  
  
I smiled again, leaned close and kissed him. "Now you're splitting hairs." I stood, stretched and went to the closet for a towel. "Let me scrub down. We have to work on that transport pod today."  
  
"Isn't that what the DRDs are for?"  
  
"I like working with my hands."  
  
Mattis laughed. "Don't I know it."  
  
Something bumped into my foot. Looking down, I saw a DRD there, looking up at me. I smiled down at him then glanced up. Chiana may have stepped in when Mom and Dad disappeared, but I always knew Moya was watching over me, too. I gently touched the wall. "I'm all right, Moya. Just had the nightmare again. Everything's all right."  
  
Was I all right? Sure, physically. Mentally was another story.  
  
If only I could stop having the nightmare.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Apparitions Part Two

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Fractures  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Two: What Dreams May Come.  
  
After showering and dressing, I stopped at the Central Chamber for a handful of food cubes and a cup of amestos. (It's a hot beverage, usually drank in the morning because of its high levels of naturally occurring stimulants. Dad said it was a suitable substitute for both coffee and chocolate, whatever they are.) I knew Mattis was waiting for me in the maintenance bay; we had to rewire the control matrices on one of the transport pods. I just wasn't in any hurry to get there. Instead, I took my cup of amestos and headed for Pilot's den.  
  
As I made my way to the den, my subconscious started bringing up memories. It seemed like every dench of Moya's interior, every panel, every door, sparked a memory. I don't think Mattis or anyone else fully understands it, but I sometimes feel like I'm intimately linked to Moya. (Well, Mom did give birth to me in the maintenance bay.)  
  
Moya is the only home I've ever known. I had listened to Dad's stories of Earth and had looked forward to the day he found (or created) the wormhole that lead there. It really sounds like a beautiful place. I'm probably never going to see it now. All I do now is live one day to the next, try to do the right thing and hope I'm living up to whatever expectations they had for me.  
  
I don't know if anyone else noticed it, but to me, Moya had started to feel like a house with most of the family moved out, just as a new family is moving in. Four cycles ago, D'Argo and Jool decided it was time to move on and left Moya to start the frotash farm he always talked about. (Though how the two of them ended up together I'll never know.) And as for Rygel.that was both bad luck and bad timing, but I'll still never forgive myself for letting him down. He never had a chance.  
  
Since I'm never going to leave Moya while still drawing breath, that left me with only Chiana and Stark for companionship. But when we met up with Lhatan and Tashina and literally found Mattis Bohr, we welcomed them with almost open arms. (Given Moya's history, we were a little uncertain about accepting a Peacekeeper into our midst. It was Pilot who reminded us that Mom was once a Peacekeeper, and Crais had shown that anyone could change. Besides, Mattis was a Tech.) Things have been pretty calm and settled the last few cycles.  
  
So why do I have this nagging feeling it's all about to end?  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
When I walked into the den, I saw Chiana leaning against Pilot's console. Since I've known her as a playmate when I was a kid, and as a surrogate mother who took most of the responsibility for raising me after Mom and Dad disappeared, I can't believe some of the stories I'd heard about her. Supposedly, she was some kind of wild child, with a knack for first getting into then getting out of trouble. Aside from being able to pick any lock in existence, I haven't seen it. Guess that's what having a kid thrust on you can do.  
  
Chiana glanced back at me and smiled. "Good morning. How d'you feel?"  
  
I shrugged and fought back a yawn. "All right, I guess. I suppose Moya told Pilot that I had the nightmare again."  
  
Pilot nodded. "Moya did mention that you woke up suddenly. She also told me that you said you were all right. With all due respect, Vanessa, you have looked better."  
  
I finished the amestos and sighed. "Thank you, Pilot. I can always count on you to brighten my mornings." I glanced at Chiana and tried to ignore the faint traces of age that were starting to show, the tiny wrinkles around her eyes and the way her face seemed to have thinned over the cycles. Not to mention that she had started wearing her hair longer, which didn't suit her at all. "I think Mattis is starting to worry about it a bit. He tried to hide it this morning, but."  
  
"Excuse me, Vanessa," Pilot said in that distracted tone of voice he gets when Moya's telling him something. "There appears to be an object at the very edge of Moya's sensor range, off the treblin side."  
  
My instincts started screaming trouble. "Can you tell what it is?"  
  
"It's too small and too distant to identify. However, there doesn't appear to be any life forms or power readings."  
  
"Really?" I climbed up onto the console and looked over the readouts. "It could be nothing, Pilot, but."  
  
Chiana started looking concerned. "But you think there's something more to it?" Her eyes darted to one side and she bit her lower lip.  
  
I watched her, knowing what was happening. "You're having another one of those flashes again, aren't you? Come on, Chi. Tell me what it is."  
  
Chiana looked up at me and shook her head. "No, it was nothing. What do you have in mind?"  
  
I climbed from the console and started for the door. "I'll take out the Prowler and investigate. If it's anything important, Moya can swing over and pick it up. If it's not, then we can ignore it and wait for Tashina and Lhatan to return. Aren't they late? I thought Ilanics were more prompt than this."  
  
"Don't change the subject," Chiana said as she started walking next to me. "You have the same bad habit as your father. You just can't turn away from a mystery."  
  
"That's me. Daddy's little girl. Look, Chiana, Mom taught me how to fly the Prowler, and she was the best pilot in the Uncharted Territories. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Aeryn said that to me once, right before she fell through a wormhole into another universe. Look, just promise me you'll be careful."  
  
"When am I not careful?"  
  
Chiana stopped walking. "Do you really want an answer?"  
  
Instead of answering, I tapped my comm. "Mattis, prep the Prowler."  
  
"The Prowler? What about the transport pod?"  
  
"Moya's picking up something at the very edge of her sensor range. I want to check it out."  
  
Mattis sighed. "I'm never going to get used to your curiosity. It'll be ready by the time you get down here."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
I adjusted my oculars then checked the rear screens. Moya was receding quickly as I opened up the Prowler's engines. "You have a lock on the object, Mattis?"  
  
"Uh-huh." I listened to him throwing switches. "And I cannot help but be impressed. The systems are fully functional. Not bad for a relic."  
  
"A relic? This is not a relic. This is an antique. And I will have you know that Mom liberated this Prowler from Scorpius's command carrier as it was tearing itself to pieces after Talyn went to starburst in the hanger."  
  
Mattis sounded amused. "Liberated? You mean procured. Snurched, if you will."  
  
Okay, technically Mattis was right. Mom did hijack this Prowler from the carrier. I just wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right. "We quibble over semantics. Now, are you picking up anything?"  
  
"It's small, about the size of the Prowler. As Pilot said, there are no life signs, no indication of generated power. Whatever it is, it's quite dead." Mattis leaned forward and his hand appeared over my shoulder. "There it is."  
  
It was nothing more than a small dot in the distance. I adjusted the magnification on the oculars and frowned as the images dancing in front of my eyes changed. "It's a Prowler, one of the new ones." It was a bit more streamlined than my Prowler and carried one more cannon. "Whoever he is, he's a long way from home. There aren't any bases out here in the middle of nowhere."  
  
Chiana sounded a little concerned over the headset. "What do you want to do about it?"  
  
"Mattis confirmed there's no life and no power. So the pilot's dead. I think we should bring it onboard."  
  
"Is that really a good idea?"  
  
"Even if it's too damaged to fly on its own, it'll still provide spare parts for this one. I think it's worth it." I looked over the Prowler, trying to spot the markings that indicated its home base or command ship. There was nothing, just the standard Peacekeeper black and red paint job.  
  
"Very well, Vanessa. Changing course to intercept. One microt." Pilot was silent for a moment. "I am receiving a message from Tashina. She and Lhatan will arrive in about two arns. Also, Talyn is on approach, wishing to rendezvous. Crais wants to speak to you."  
  
I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the ejection seat. "Great. The uncle you hope you'll never see again. All right, Pilot. Put him through."  
  
There was a click as Pilot switched frequencies, then the voice of Bialar Crais. "Vanessa, I need to speak to you immediately. Where are you?"  
  
Even though it's been nearly thirty cycles since he left the Peacekeepers, Crais still sounds like a Peacekeeper captain. "Mattis and I are out in the Prowler, trying to figure out why there's another Prowler out here, dead and drifting. What's the matter? Talyn talking back to you again?"  
  
"No. Talyn and I have reached an agreement on that point. This is far more important, more so to you than to me."  
  
I sighed. It was probably nothing; Crais has an annoying habit of overreacting to things. "Well, Moya can't go anywhere until Tashina and Lhatan return, and that's not for another two arns. Mind making a little side trip, Mattis?"  
  
"Would it matter if I said no?"  
  
"Wouldn't matter at all." I looked over the drifting Prowler again and headed back toward Moya. After a few microts, I saw Talyn, just poking out from Moya's far side. "Pilot, bring that Prowler onboard. I'm going to find out what's got Crais's numnas in a twist."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Dad called them rattlers, that nagging feeling you get right before things go horribly wrong. I got them real bad while on approach to Talyn. It wasn't until I was climbing out of the Prowler that I found the reason for my sudden case of nerves.  
  
In one corner of Talyn's maintenance bay sat the Farscape module, looking like it had been through a war, but still intact. I walked up to it slowly, wondering if I was dreaming again.  
  
I turned when I heard footsteps coming into the bay. Crais didn't look like he'd changed much, maybe a little more gray in his hair, and maybe his eyes were more tired than they had been the last time I'd seen him. But he still carried himself with the same borderline arrogant demeanor that he apparently had while a Peacekeeper captain.  
  
Mattis looked over the module, frowning. "I'll never say anything bad about the Prowler again. Is that what I think it is? Is that your father's module?"  
  
"That's it. The module that was the key to Dad's wormhole research. It disappeared ten cycles ago, along with Mom and Dad." As Crais stopped at my side, I said, "Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
Crais shook his head slowly and crossed his arms. "No, Vanessa. I would not joke about this. I found the module drifting, unpowered and unmanned. There is no trace of your parents in it. However, you know the module's systems better than I do."  
  
I nodded, only half listening to him. Crais found the module unmanned? I was suddenly very confused. The module disappeared down a wormhole, but how did it get back out here without Mom and Dad in it? Did they launch it? I didn't know what to think.  
  
Mattis leaned close and spoke in a quiet, reassuring voice. "Well, we should get this back to Moya, open it up and see what we can find out. Don't worry, Vanessa. We'll figure out what happened." He reached over and took my hand.  
  
I smiled at him. "Of course we will. Pilot."  
  
Pilot sounded a little unsettled over the comm. "Vanessa, I was about to call you. Something odd just happened."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We brought the Prowler you found onboard. When there was no sign of danger, Chiana and Stark opened the canopy. Instead of a pilot, the cockpit was filled with a thick red fluid."  
  
I saw Crais's eyes go wide. "What is it, Crais?"  
  
Instead of answering, Crais stepped away from me, lost in thought. "How much do you know about wormhole technology, Vanessa?"  
  
"Almost nothing. Dad said he would start training me in wormhole tech when I was old enough. Unfortunately, thirteen cycles wasn't old enough. Why?"  
  
"When Scorpius first started his wormhole experiments, he experienced a number of.difficulties. He was able to create stable wormholes, but there were problems with the organic tests. All the Prowlers he sent in came back undamaged, but their pilots suffered from cellular liquification, which reduced them to nothing more than an organic soup."  
  
I inhaled deeply. "And you think someone may have restarted Scorpius's experiments? You think there's a connection between finding the module and the Prowler?"  
  
"It is possible, Vanessa. Although, given the way High Command treated Scorpius, it may be a rogue project."  
  
Chiana's voice was a concerned whisper. "Vanessa? Are you all right?"  
  
I blinked. "Yeah, fine. Come on, Mattis. Let's get the module back to Moya." I started back to the Prowler, but stopped and looked back at the Farscape module. "If the module's here, where are you," I whispered. "Where are you?"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Apparitions Part Three

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Fractures  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Three: When The Past Comes Home To Weep  
  
I watched the DRDs begin to open up the Farscape module and somehow kept myself from getting in their way.  
  
More than anything else, I wanted to get to work on it myself. Not that it'll be easy for me; despite what Crais may think, I don't really know the module's systems very well. I wasn't much of a tech-head when I was a kid. I had no interest in the module or its systems (although I did enjoy learning how to fly both the module and the Prowler). (I've gotten better over the cycles; I'm an expert on Moya's systems, the Prowler and the transport pod.) Most of my childhood was spent trying to absorb two different cultures, one of which I only knew from what Dad told me, and learning two different languages. (I didn't get my translator microbes until I was fluent in both Sebacean and English, Dad's language.) The rest of the time I spent getting some kind of education and exploring Moya. I bet I've been to parts of her that only the DRDs know.  
  
For a microt, the DRDs looked like yellow insects crawling over the module's hull. Several of them were reaching into the module, starting to work on the systems. They were quietly beeping and chirping like they always do. (It's probably some kind of shoptalk, or maybe they were making plans for what to do when the day was done. I'm convinced the DRDs are organized in some way.)  
  
There was a bump against my foot. I looked down and saw a DRD sitting there. Not just any DRD, mind you. This was MY DRD. (I even etched my name into his shell, right behind his eyestalks.) Hey, I wanted a pet, but Pilot said that small animals weren't a good idea on a Leviathan. So I adopted a DRD. Neither he nor Moya seemed to mind. (Actually, I think Moya went along with it so she could keep an eye on me while I was growing up.)  
  
As the hanger doors slid open, I knelt down and tapped my fingers on his shell. "Where've you been hiding, huh? Why didn't you come by this morning? Pilot's got you working all over the place again?" His service arms extended and he gently tapped my foot. (His way of showing affection? Moya trying to tell me everything will be all right? I'm still not sure.) I smiled at him, tapped his shell again and looked up.  
  
Lhatan, our medic, and his mate, Tashina, were staring at the module. The two of them always struck me as a mismatched pair. Lhatan was the shorter of the two and always looked like he slept in his clothes. He's a little scatterbrained, too; unless he's focused on a task, his mind is somewhere else. Tashina was something of a mystery. Her manner always seemed a bit.militaristic, if you will. Even her leather outfits looked like they could be uniforms, and she kept her head-tails tied back, as if to keep them out of her way.  
  
I watched them for a microt then stood. "That's my past catching up with me. Maybe I'll finally be able to find out what happened to my parents." They both stared at me, probably wondering if I had lost my mind.  
  
"I see you've found another Prowler," Tashina said in that breathy way she has of sounding both alluring and threatening. "For me, perhaps?"  
  
"Don't say I never get you anything. You might want to give the DRDs a chance to finish cleaning out the cockpit before you climb in. When we found it, it was filled with a thick red slime that might have once been the pilot."  
  
"The pilot? Are you sure?"  
  
"No. Crais seems to think it may be. If it is, we may have big problems on our hands. We have some of it down in the medical bay just waiting for you, Lhatan. See if you can determine if it's an organic compound. And if it was the pilot, try and figure out what killed him."  
  
Lhatan smiled broadly. "Ah, a mystery. I love a mystery." He walked away, still muttering under his breath.  
  
Tashina watched him then turned back to the module. "What's your connection to this.this.I hesitate to call it a vehicle."  
  
"Ten cycles ago, this module disappeared down a wormhole, taking my parents with it. Crais found it floating in the middle of nowhere, unpowered and unmanned." I pointed at the oblong device attached to the upper part of the hull, just behind the canopy. "See that? It's called a phase stabilizer."  
  
"Oh really? Fascinating. What does it do?"  
  
"It rips holes in the fabric of space and forms wormholes. Use it the right way and you can travel to most anywhere you'd want to go in a matter of microts. Use it the wrong way, turn it into a displacement engine and you can destroy whole star systems in the same amount of time."  
  
I expected Tashina's response. "This little thing? It hardly seems possible."  
  
"That's life for you. Never trust appearances. Look, if you're going to work on the new Prowler, get the computer up and running first, then download the flight recorder. I'd like to know where it was launched from and who might be working on wormholes."  
  
"Is it important?"  
  
"As I said, wormholes can be used as a method of transportation or as a weapon. Check Moya's data stores. It's an eyeful. If someone's working on wormhole technology again, I want to know about it. Call it a family curse."  
  
"I'll do that." Tashina's head tilted to one side and she watched me. "Are you all right, Vanessa? You don't look at all well."  
  
I shrugged. "I had that nightmare again. That, plus the Farscape module turning up makes me think that maybe my past is catching up with me." I rubbed my eyes and sighed. For a microt, I felt older than my twenty-three cycles.  
  
Tashina stepped closer to me and slipped an arm around my shoulders. "You're dwelling on the past, Vanessa. Let it go. There's nothing you can do about what has already been. All we can do is work to make the future better."  
  
Despite myself, I laughed. "Very deep, Tashina. Pilot, do the DRDs have anything on the phase stabilizer?"  
  
"Nothing yet, Vanessa."  
  
"How long until they're finished with damage assessment?"  
  
"For a thorough examination, approximately three arns."  
  
I stared at the module again, nodded and turned to leave. "Let me know when they're finished." I knew without looking that Tashina was staring at me, probably wondering what was running through my mind.  
  
If only I could tell her.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
I was sitting in the cockpit of the module, firmly holding on to the control yokes, putting the small craft through a series of loops. I was surprised at how well the module responded. It didn't move like a small craft built on a not-so-technologically advanced planet twenty-eight cycles ago. I was thoroughly enjoying myself.  
  
Mattis's voice crackled in my ears. "If you're finished with the aerial acrobatics, Vanessa."  
  
"Just getting a feel for the ship, Mattis. Is everything ready back there?" I looked back as far as I could and barely saw the two Prowlers holding position behind me. Beyond them, I could see Moya and Talyn.  
  
"Everything looks good here," Chiana said. "If you're going to do this, then get on with it."  
  
"I'm praying for your success, Vanessa." Stark's voice was quiet and quite sane for a change.  
  
I adjusted my oculars and reached for an isolated control. "All right. Activating the phase stabilizer.now." I touched the control and put the module into an ever-widening spiral.  
  
For a microt, nothing happened. Then space seemed to twist on itself, forming the typical funnel shape of a wormhole. It wavered briefly then settled down, looking almost like water going down a drain.  
  
I screamed in joy. "It works! It works! John and Aeryn's little girl, makin' wormholes!"  
  
Crais sounded uncertain. "I'm not certain your parents would share your joy, Vanessa."  
  
Tashina sounded awestruck. "Oh, it's beautiful! I've never seen a wormhole before."  
  
I studied the sensor arrays and nodded. "Everything looks good here, Pilot. How's it look to you?"  
  
"Moya's sensors are picking up a distortion in the electron diffusion. I would recommend holding position until.Vanessa!"  
  
The wormhole flared and what looked like a wave of light started spreading outward. I watched it then yanked the control yokes around. "Mattis! Tashina! Get out of here!"  
  
The wave overtook us immediately. I lost control of the module as the wave slammed into it. As the module began to tumble, I heard Mattis and Tashina begin to scream. As they came into view, I saw both Prowlers explode.  
  
Looking up through the canopy, I saw fine cracks begin to form. They spread quickly until the entire canopy was a web of cracks. I began screaming as the canopy blew out and.  
  
.I woke up screaming.  
  
There were hands on me immediately, holding me down. Then there was a man's voice, calm yet tinged with a little madness. "Vanessa.Vanessa.Vanessa.easy. It's all right. It's all right. You're safe."  
  
I stopped screaming and looked around. I was sitting at the table in the Central Chamber, the remains of a meal in front of me. I must have fallen asleep while eating. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself.  
  
"Vanessa?"  
  
I turned to my right. Stark was sitting next to me, holding on to my shoulders. There was panic in his single eye. I think, out of all of us, he's shown his age the least. I guess that has to do with him being Stykera. "Are you all right?"  
  
I took a few deep breaths and nodded. "I had a nightmare. A different one. Frell, I'm getting tired of having nightmares every time I close my eyes." I reached for the cup of amestos I had been drinking and gulped it down.  
  
"Dreams are warnings, Vanessa, portents of the future. You should pay attention to what happened in the nightmare."  
  
Running footsteps came from the door. Chiana and Mattis ran into the Central Chamber, both of them wearing looks of concern. Mattis looked from me to Stark then crossed to my side. "Vanessa!"  
  
I nodded slowly as he sat next to me and slipped an arm around my shoulders. "I dreamt I was in the module, opening a wormhole. Something went wrong and we were all killed." I inhaled deeply. "I have to get the module up and running again. I've got to figure out what happened to Mom and Dad."  
  
Mattis looked up at Chiana and Stark. "Of course you will. We'll get the module functioning again, download the flight computer and get some answers. But worrying about it won't help. I mean, for all you know, they're dead."  
  
What I did next is probably one of the stupidest things on record. I pushed him away and stood, knocking over my chair. "They are not dead! They will not be dead until I've dug their graves and buried them with my own hands!" There was shock on Mattis's face, but I was too busy over- reacting to care about it. "What the frell do you know about parents, anyway? You were born on a command carrier to fill up vacancies in the ranks!"  
  
As I stormed out of the Central Chamber, Chiana came up to me, saying something about being wrong. Too busy being angry at the entire universe to care, I pushed her away. I started running when I was out in the corridor. I kept running for many microts.  
  
John and Aeryn's little girl.falling apart at the seams.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Apparitions Part Four

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Fractures  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Four: Unquestioned Answers  
  
I didn't stop running until I reached the terrace.  
  
I stopped just inside the door and looked around, trying to hold back the tears that were burning my eyes. Somewhere between the Central Chamber and the terrace, I realized what I had said to Mattis and just how cruel it was. Sometimes my emotions get the better of me and I say things I shouldn't. What did Dad call it? "Sticking your foot in your mouth," I think it was. It was probably one of the cruelest things I could have said to him.  
  
I closed my eyes and walked forward until my head bumped into the clear canopy. I opened my eyes and let the terrace's dim lighting and starlight calm me down. There was still the sense of guilt, though, the thought that I had permanently damaged the best part of my life here on Moya.  
  
"Vanessa Sun," I said, "you are the stupidest, most insensitive tralk who ever lived."  
  
I didn't turn when I heard Chiana's voice. "I wouldn't go that far. Although, given this little performance, it's a close call." She sounded both sympathetic and angry.  
  
I looked back at her, standing just inside the door, her posture saying quite clearly that she wasn't going to take any dren from her surrogate daughter. "Would you believe me if I said I was temporarily out of my mind? How about I have the emotional development of a newborn?"  
  
"Now that I'll believe." She walked up to me, her arms behind her back. "If it'll make you feel any better, I know how you feel. About a cycle after I arrived on Moya, I came to believe my brother Nerri was dead. I went over the edge, too. It wasn't until later that I found out he was still alive." Her head dipped a little and her gray lips twisted into a smile. "Of course, I just went to hang out with a bunch of teenage drug addicts who spent most of their time performing incredibly stupid stunts."  
  
I glanced back at her and wondered if I should even bother asking for clarification. "So, what do you think I should do? Just stay calm, get the module up and running and take it from there?"  
  
"Is insulting Mattis going to help? Look, I don't think Mattis is too upset. A little shocked, maybe. Definitely surprised. So come one. Let's finish eating, then we'll get into the module and.what the frell!"  
  
I stared at the shocked look on Chiana's face then turned. I felt shock cross my own face. "Oh.my."  
  
In the distance, space was twisting onto itself, turning into a funnel-like construct that was beautiful in the most devastating way.  
  
Even though I knew exactly what it was, I still called out, "Pilot! Is that."  
  
Pilot sounded weary as he said, "Yes, Vanessa. It's a wormhole."  
  
"Start taking readings! Get ready to launch the Prowler! I want a closer look at it!" I exchanged a pained look with Chiana and started running. "Mattis! Meet me in the hanger! We have a problem!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
I swooped in close to the wormhole, praying the dream I'd had earlier didn't come true. I could hear Mattis behind me, adjusting the instruments while talking to Pilot. "It's incredible, Pilot. I've heard about wormholes, but I've never seen one before."  
  
"Yes, it is fascinating, as long as the wormhole is only used as a passageway. Without very few exceptions, all of Moya's encounters with wormholes have been painful."  
  
"Zhaan gave her life to save Moya from a wormhole," Stark whispered. I could see Chiana pat him on the back.  
  
I brought the Prowler around and held position in front of the wormhole. The sensors were telling me that Talyn was coming up behind us. "What do you have, Pilot?" I tightened my grip on the control yokes then turned back to Mattis. "Mattis, I'm sorry. I just."  
  
"Don't worry about it." He glanced at me and smiled. "You can make it up to me later."  
  
I matched his smile, reached back and squeezed his hand. "Are you running a full spectrum roll, Pilot?"  
  
"Yes, Vanessa. The electron diffusion across the electromagnetic range is very low, and I'm not picking up any dimensional bend in the halo effect."  
  
I watched my own instruments closely. "Pilot, there's something not right here. The electron diffusion isn't just low, it's non-existent. And the dimensional bend is flat. This isn't a wormhole. It's all flash but no substance."  
  
Tashina sounded distracted. "Almost as if someone's trying to attract our attention."  
  
"Yeah, it's a signpost. Someone wants us to know they're here."  
  
"Who could that be?"  
  
Crais cut into the line. "Vanessa, I would advise caution. Talyn and I have seen this effect before."  
  
I nodded. "I know, Crais. Mom told me about it. When I was a kid, I always wondered what it would have been like to have two fathers."  
  
"Excuse me," Mattis said. "Two fathers?"  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
I could picture the concerned look on Stark's face as he said, "He's back.he's back.he's back.oh no no no no.that's not good.not good."  
  
"Who's back," Tashina asked.  
  
I knew exactly who Stark was talking about. Mom and Dad had told me about his people. I brought the Prowler around and started back to Moya. "I always wondered if they'd annoy my life."  
  
Mattis checked the sensors again. "Vanessa, who are you talking about? Someone your parents encountered?"  
  
There was a new voice, a man's voice sounding a little tired. "That would be me."  
  
I heard Tashina draw her pulse pistol. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"  
  
"Tashina," I said, "don't do anything. It's all right. He's not a threat." At least, I hope not, I thought. "Mattis and I will be onboard in a few microts. Then we'll get to the bottom of this. Crais, get over to Moya."  
  
As I angled for the bay doors, I heard myself mutter, "Get ready for pear- shaped."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
In the center of the den, between the door and Pilot's console, stood a tall, older man. He was casually dressed and looked perfectly at ease. Despite his apparent age, I knew he was in top physical condition.  
  
If he were human or Sebacean, that is.  
  
He didn't seem bothered by the fact that Tashina still had her pulse pistol trained on him. He watched her for a microt then turned and watched me walk up. "You look like your mother, Vanessa."  
  
"Good genes," I said. "Are you who I think you are?"  
  
"What do you think? Your father knew me well."  
  
"My father? Because of you and your people, my father's life was a living, breathing, swirling, sucking hell-pit. It was cycles before he attained some measure of peace." I nodded to Tashina. "It's all right. So, are you still going by the name Jack, or should I call you Grand-dad?"  
  
"Whatever you feel most comfortable with. Where are your parents? There's a lot I have to discuss with them."  
  
"Sorry, that's going to be a little difficult. Mom and Dad disappeared down a wormhole ten cycles ago. Crais just recently found the module, but there's no sign of them." I was surprised by how calmly I was about to say that.  
  
Jack seemed taken by surprised. "Then who's experimenting with wormhole technology? Have you been working on it?"  
  
I glanced back to see Crais step into the den. "Dad never had the chance to start training me on wormhole tech. I've been having nightmares about wormholes for ten cycles now, but I haven't been working on it. You're saying someone's started it up again?"  
  
"Who could have done that," Chiana asked. "I thought Scorpius's research went up with the command carrier."  
  
"Apparently not," Jack said. He frowned and seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
I chewed my lower lip then tapped my comm. "Lhatan?"  
  
Surprisingly, he answered immediately. (When he's working, it can sometimes take an arn to get through to him.) "Yes, Vanessa."  
  
"How are you coming with the remains we found?"  
  
"Almost complete. From what I can tell, this is an organic compound. It could have been a Sebacean once, but to cause this kind of tissue liquification."  
  
"It was induced by exposure to rantath flux in a wormhole," Jack said.  
  
Lhatan was quiet for a microt. "And who's that?"  
  
"An old.friend of my family. Look, leave that for now and head over to Command. We're going to put our heads together for some strategy." I looked back at Jack. "We're about to head off on an insane quest, aren't we?"  
  
Jack considered. "Someone has begun working on wormhole technology again. They have to be stopped, just as Scorpius was stopped."  
  
"Great." Chiana sounded disgusted. "Just when I was getting used to peace and quiet."  
  
"That's boring, Chi. Well, Jack, where do we start?"  
  
"You said you have your father's module?"  
  
"It's in the maintenance bay, but the DRDs are still working on it. We did find the remains in a Prowler, but it's gonna take another arn or two of work before we can figure out where it came from."  
  
"Then there's nothing to do but wait." Jack nodded slowly. He turned to me and smiled. I'm sure he meant it to be reassuring, but I found it unsettling.  
  
I knew things were going to start getting wild, which was too bad. Like Chiana, I was getting used to the quiet.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Apparitions Part Five

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Fractures  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Five: Unanswered Questions  
  
I looked around Command at the faces that stared back at me. Mattis, Lhatan and Tashina all had confused looks on their faces. I couldn't blame them; I had a hard time understanding it when I was first told about it. For their part, Chiana, Stark and Crais appeared to be waiting patiently for me to finish. After all, this was twenty-five cycle old history for them.  
  
Jack stood behind me. He seemed to be a little tense and anxious.  
  
Mattis took a step forward. I could tell he was turning over everything I had told them. "So, for about half a cycle, there were two John Crichtons, one that stayed here on Moya with Chiana, one that traveled with your mother, Crais and Stark on Talyn. And it was the John Crichton on Talyn that had the wormhole knowledge unlocked in his mind."  
  
"Initially, yes." Jack began to pace, his head lowered. "When that John sacrificed himself to stop the Scarrans, my people thought the threat was over. We should have known the surviving John would have picked up the research."  
  
"But it was my understanding that the Peacekeeper's wormhole research was destroyed along with Scorpius's command carrier." Tashina stared at me, her head tilted to one side. "Someone survived that, perhaps?"  
  
I shrugged. "It's possible. Given the number of people serving on the command carrier, plus the techs and scientists that Scorpius must have transferred in to conduct the research."  
  
"We made sure there was time for most everyone to evacuate the carrier." Chiana shook her head slowly. "Aeryn insisted on that."  
  
"Now, it seems someone has started researching wormhole technology again. It could be a coincidence, I suppose."  
  
Jack shook his head slowly. "Coincidence or not, they have to be stopped, whoever they are."  
  
Lhatan pursed his lips and shifted uneasily from foot to foot. "I've also heard stories of what wormhole technology is capable of achieving. While I agree that whoever is toying with such a catastrophic weapon must be stopped, I feel I have to ask one question: Why us?"  
  
I was waiting for one of them to ask that question. "It's not really any of you, Lhatan. It's me. Dad, actually, but since he's not here, it appears to have fallen to me. The curse of being John Crichton's daughter, I guess." I took a deep breath and glanced at Crais, who nodded slightly, silently urging me to continue. "Lhatan is right. This doesn't really concern any of you. Chiana was there when Dad stopped Scorpius, and Stark can tell you what a wormhole weapon did a Scarran dreadnought. I'll let you discuss it among yourselves. If you decide you don't want to get involved, Jack and I will leave with Crais on Talyn so you and Moya can be kept safe. I'll rendezvous with you when it's over." Assuming, I thought, that we don't get blasted to hezmana and back.  
  
I watched them for another microt then turned and started out of Command. "Crais, can I talk to you, please?" He nodded and followed me out.  
  
"I'm certain they'll decide to join you," Crais said as we walked. "Mattis in particular."  
  
"You're probably right. Crais, where did you find Dad's module?"  
  
Crais thought for a microt. "It was in the vicinity of a number of uncharted systems. Why?"  
  
"I was thinking of taking a little side trip."  
  
Crais nodded, reached behind his neck and touched the transceiver that linked him to Talyn. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a microt. "I've instructed Talyn to transmit the coordinates to Moya. Perhaps she and Pilot will recognize them."  
  
There was a little hint of hope beginning to form at the back of my mind. Maybe the nightmares will finally end.  
  
Maybe.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"What do you have for me, Pilot," I asked as I walked across the den. I was trying not to look as nervous as I felt. Mattis and the rest had been in Command for nearly an arn.  
  
"I was studying the coordinates Talyn provided. It would appear Moya was once in that area."  
  
"Really? When? Certainly not while I've been around."  
  
"No. This was twenty-eight cycles ago, not long after Moya became pregnant. Several systems were being adversely affected. Your father did his best to help with the work, but at that time, almost all of Moya's technology was beyond him. Officer Sun and the others were less than understanding and took their frustrations out on him. Your father took out his module in order to have some time alone. Unfortunately, Moya had to starburst in order to decompensate her amnexus system. Your father was stranded."  
  
"He managed to reach a planet called Acquara and lived there for nearly a quarter cycle while we searched for him. I suppose it is within the realm of possibility that the wormhole your parents fell through deposited them in that area."  
  
I weighed what Pilot said. Could Mom and Dad, in a malfunctioning module, have made it to a habitable planet? If so, then how did they get the module back into space? Could they have launched it again? But why would they launch it empty? There were too many questions and not enough answers.  
  
I didn't turn when I heard footsteps coming into the den. "Well, Vanessa, Tashina's starting to work on the Prowler we found. She's going to download the flight recorder, see if she can get a line on where it came from." It was Mattis.  
  
"So you've decided," I asked without turning.  
  
Mattis stopped next to me and nodded. "Uh-huh. Chiana's working with your friend Jack, to see if that phase stabilizer is still functioning. Lhatan's continuing his work on the remains. Stark is sitting in his room, chanting something that sounds like 'not again, not again.' I will never get used to his swings from sanity to lunacy."  
  
"Yeah, that's our Stark. A mind like a clock, and like a clock, it regularly goes cuckoo."  
  
I was expecting the questioning look that crossed Mattis's face. "Excuse me? Coo-coo?"  
  
"One of Dad's Earth words. It's the sound a bird makes, or the sound a certain type of clock makes when its alarm goes off, or a way of describing someone who's fahrbot." Mattis nodded and leaned on the console. "What did you decide?"  
  
He glanced at me. "Was the outcome really in question? Did you really think I was going to let you have all the fun by yourself? Besides, how often do you get to save the universe?"  
  
"Is that what Jack told you?"  
  
"Well, he did go into detail as to what wormhole technology can do. No one should have that much power. So, we'll stop them. Now, what were you talking to Pilot about? You may have a guess as to where your parents are?"  
  
"Maybe. The area that Crais found the module is near a system with a habitable planet. I was thinking they may have made it there."  
  
"Another side trip?"  
  
"Perhaps. Let's find out what Tashina gets out of the Prowler first. Pilot, have the DRDs finished their damage assessment yet?"  
  
"Very nearly, Vanessa."  
  
"Good. Come on, Mattis. Let's get into the module."  
  
As we walked from the den, Mattis took my hand and gently squeezed. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"At the moment, I'm all right. I think I'm getting close to an anxiety attack, but aside from that."  
  
"Well, remember we're here for you. You don't have to bear this alone."  
  
I smile and tried to keep the uncertainty I felt off my face. I was beginning to feel like we were on the edge of a steep drop and our collective grip was starting to slip.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
With more reluctance than I wanted to admit to, I climbed into the module. The control console was dark and dead, of course, but I could easily picture what it looked like when powered. I ran my hands over the screens and gauges, remembering that last flight. I could hear Mom and Dad trying to keep the module from tumbling into the wormhole.  
  
I listened as Mattis worked with the DRDs to connect the module's power systems to Moya. "All right, Vanessa, you're all hooked up. Since we're not sure how long the systems have been down, let's take the power-up slowly. I'd hate to have a burn out before we learn anything."  
  
"Understood." I reached for an isolated series of switched. After a moment, indicators lit up, holding steady at standby levels. "Everything looks good here, Mattis. I'm going to start bringing some of the systems online." I started with the computer. About half the indicators were telling me there were problems. "I wanted to access the flight recorder, but it looks like it's fried."  
  
"I'll ask Pilot to print out a hard copy of the schematics. Moya or the Prowler I can let my instincts guide me. But since this is a combination of two different technologies."  
  
"Yeah, good. I don't know the module any better, really. Switching off systems." As I threw the switches, I shifted my feet and frowned. It felt like there was something on the floor of the cockpit, something loose. I reached down, felt around and picked up what was under my foot.  
  
What I found was a locket on a thin chain. I recognized it immediately. "Oh my."  
  
Mattis climbed from the back of the module and glanced into the cockpit. "What's that?"  
  
"It's.it's Mom's locket." I opened the locket and felt my eyes begin to tear up. On one side was a picture of Dad, on the other was a picture of me as a baby. "She must have dropped it in here." I sat back and massaged my eyes, trying to keep myself from crying.  
  
From across the bay, Tashina said, "I think I have something."  
  
I slipped the locket into a pocket and climbed from the module. "What do you have?"  
  
"Whoever was the pilot of this Prowler must have been high in the research team. He seems to have been keeping a journal. Listen to this: While progress on the project has been acceptable, there is still much work to be done. I have my concerns about the trust the Captain has placed in this informant, this Furlow."  
  
"What?" Jack stepped away from the workbench, a surprised look on his face. For his part, Stark looked shocked. "Furlow's still alive?"  
  
I glanced at him. "You know her, Jack?"  
  
"Furlow was the one who tried to sell the wormhole knowledge to the Scarrans. The death of the John from Talyn was a result of Furlow's actions."  
  
"She disappeared after Crichton used the wormhole weapon against the Scarran dreadnought," Stark said quietly. "Some people have an annoying knack for surviving."  
  
"So it would appear. Does that journal mention a location, Tashina?"  
  
"One microt." She stared at the screen and scrolled through the pages. "Yes, here it is. There's apparently a Gammak base dedicated to wormhole research on the planet Bia'thera."  
  
"Never heard of it," I said. "Pilot, anything in Moya's data stores about Bia'thera?"  
  
"Nothing, Vanessa."  
  
I glanced at Crais, who was using his transceiver again. "It's a small, habitable planet. Aside from the base, there are several small towns and outposts. I've asked Talyn to send Moya the coordinates."  
  
"Then I guess that's where we start."  
  
Crais nodded and started for the hanger. "I'll return to Talyn and prepare for starburst."  
  
I nodded. "Pilot, as soon as Crais is back on Talyn, have Moya starburst for Bia'thera."  
  
"Of course, Vanessa."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
I looked around the room Mattis and I shared then crossed to the picture covered wall, my DRD following me. We would be arriving at Bia'thera soon and I had to get ready. There was just one thing I had to do first.  
  
After looking over the assorted flat images, I selected one of Mom, took out the locket and knelt down in front of my DRD. I held the picture in front of him. "I need a duplicate of Mom's face, large enough to fit in the locket." He scanned it quickly. A microt later, a panel opened and a small image slid out. I picked it up and smiled. "Thanks. Now go. I'm sure Pilot has things for you to do." He tapped my foot, turned and rolled out.  
  
Mattis came in while I was putting Mom's picture in place of my own. "We'll be coming out of starburst in about ten microts, Vanessa. Almost ready?" He picked up my discarded picture. "You were a cute baby."  
  
"And I'm not cute now?" I leaned close and kissed him. Once Mom's picture was in place, I closed the locket and slipped it over my head. I considered my reflection in the mirror mounted on the closet door then tucked the locket under my shirt.  
  
From the closet, I took out a worn brown and black duster. It had been patched several times over the cycles, and it had been suggested that I replace it with a new one. Maybe one of these days.  
  
I checked my pulse pistol then pulled on the duster I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I was still feeling nervous, but for some reason, it wasn't as bad now that I had Mom's locket.  
  
I opened my eyes and glanced at Mattis. He had pulled on his own coat. It wasn't as long as my duster, but it did have numerous pockets, which he usually kept filled with a variety of devices that make life easier.  
  
"It's just going to be you, me, Tashina and Jack going down, right?"  
  
"Right. I don't want to put Moya in any more danger than I have to." I looked around again and started for the door. "Let's get up to Command."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Moya was coming out of starburst as we entered Command.  
  
Chiana and the others were already there waiting for us. To one side, Tashina was checking her own pistol, as well as a number of blades that she clipped to her belt. Lhatan was watching her, but I could tell by the look on his face that he was still thinking about the pilot's remains.  
  
How did the two of them end up together?  
  
On the viewing screen hung a rather bland looking world. I looked it over and frowned. "Boring looking place, isn't it? Pilot, any clue as to where the Gammak base could be?"  
  
In the clamshell, Pilot's image looked down. "Nothing conclusive. However, there does seem to be quite a bit of aerial traffic around one large town. I would hazard to guess that would be the place to start."  
  
"Has Talyn arrived yet?" On the screen, I saw the flash of a Leviathan coming out of starburst. Talyn immediately took up position off Moya's treblin side. "Never mind. Crais, I would suggest you stay on Talyn just in case things go pear-shaped."  
  
"I concur, Vanessa. I will keep Talyn's weaponry ready to provide cover."  
  
I turned to Chiana. "If anything shows up, a command carrier, a Marauder, anything, don't wait for us. Just starburst out of here. We'll get to Talyn and rendezvous with you later. All right?" Chiana looked like she was about to say something, but simply nodded.  
  
Mattis glanced at Stark. "If you have any prayers that'll help us, I'll take them."  
  
Stark nodded slowly. "I always pray for you."  
  
"Well, then let's move like we've got a purpose." I started out of Command, but stopped when I noticed Chiana watching me with the strangest look on her face. "Chi?"  
  
She stared a microt longer and smiled. "I was just thinking about how you look when you wear that duster."  
  
I looked down and frowned. "Chi, it's Mom's duster. I've been wearing it for cycles."  
  
"I know, but you're looking more like Aeryn every day."  
  
"Well, my hair's too short to tie into that tight braid Mom wore when she went into combat. Still, I did get lucky. I had two good mothers." I hugged her once. "Remember what I said. If anything shows up, get the hezmana out of here."  
  
As I increased my pace to catch up with the others, I noticed Jack staring at me. I stared back at him then continued on. "Come on, Jack. I'm sure Furlow will be happy to see you again."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Apparitions Part Six

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Fractures  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Six: Friends And Enemies  
  
The plan was to remain inconspicuous as we searched through the fair-sized town, trying to get a line on Furlow and whoever was toying with wormholes.  
  
At least, that was the plan.  
  
The local population, however, had other ideas.  
  
We had stopped at one of the many run-down saloons that surrounded the landing field. (Actually, calling it run-down was a compliment. Think of the worst dive you've ever been in then picture it ten times worse. That would still be better than this place.) The idea was to hook up with some of the local informants, provide the correct amount of persuasion (financial or otherwise) and get the information we needed.  
  
Again, that was the plan.  
  
By the time we reached the third saloon, we were starting to attract attention. Either word got out that there were strangers asking questions, or the fact that we stood out from the crowd caught up with us. It could have been the fact that three Sebaceans - apparently - and an Ilanic were traveling together, or many it was the fact that our clothes weren't falling apart and we bathed regularly. Or maybe we were onto something and just didn't know it.  
  
It felt like everyone in the place turned to look at us as we stepped in, and the quartet in the back corner stopped playing. The four of us stood in the door for a microt, returning each and every stare, waiting for someone to do something stupid. When nothing was directed at us, I started for the bar, Mattis close at my side, Tashina close to Jack.  
  
The bartender watched us like we were approaching with weapons drawn. "Wha'chu lookin' for?"  
  
I leaned on the bar and noticed the people sliding in from both sides. "I need some information. I'm looking for an old friend of my family's. She goes by the name Furlow."  
  
If the bartender had any reaction, he hid it well. His expression remained unchanged. "Nevah heard o'her."  
  
"Really?" Mattis slipped around to my left and turned slightly, so he could watch the crowd. Tashina took up a similar position on my right, but she took an extra step away to cover Jack. "If you don't know, then who's selling? Maybe we can negotiate with them."  
  
The bartender didn't say anything. His eyes, though, darted to one side. I turned as Tashina hissed. Several large men were starting to get dangerously close. For my part, I stayed calm. No sense setting them off if it wasn't necessary. "We don't want trouble. We're just looking for Furlow."  
  
"So why are ye lookin' for her?" That was one of the men to my left. He was dressed in close-fitting black leather that almost looked like a uniform. Great; a PK wannabe.  
  
"Do you know her," I said calmly, hoping we could talk our way out of this. "She's an old friend of my parents. They've disappeared recently and I was hoping to get her help finding them."  
  
"A friend o' yer parents? I don't tink so; Furlow don't know no one wit' kids."  
  
"Your logic is flawless," Tashina said. "I suppose you know everything Furlow knows, yes? She shares everything with you?"  
  
One of the others jabbed a finger at her. "Keep your mouth shut, Luxan!"  
  
Tashina blinked. "You should get out more. I'm not Luxan, I'm Ilanic. Would you like me to show you the difference?" She took a step forward.  
  
Jack held up a hand and stopped her. "We don't have time for this, Vanessa."  
  
I looked back at him. "I'm open to suggestions, Jack." I turned back to the bartender.in time to make contact with a fist.  
  
It broke down into an all-out brawl from there.  
  
Tashina, Mattis and I surrounded Jack and began to fight our way to the door. It seemed like the entire saloon was coming at us. But we made slow progress out.  
  
I felt better once we were out on the street; at least out here, we'd have room to maneuver. But it also left us in the open and exposed.  
  
Mattis looked around quickly. "I'd say we're on the right track. Any ideas?"  
  
Tashina pointed down the street at the squad of Peacekeepers heading for the bar, all of them with weapons drawn. "I think a strategic withdrawal might be in order."  
  
The Peacekeepers were coming down the main street that lead to the landing field. "The transport pod's out of reach at the moment." I looked around, trying to fight back the feeling of desperation that was beginning to grow in my mind.  
  
We randomly picked a direction and started running. The Peacekeeper lieutenant that led the squad called out to us then ordered the soldiers to open fire. We rounded a corner and kept running as pulse blasts slammed into the walls on either side of us.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of running, we managed to lose the Peacekeepers. We found ourselves a deserted store to lay low in until the heat died down.  
  
As Tashina took position by the door, Mattis and I quickly checked the store. Even when we found it clear, I didn't relax. "I guess we're on the right track. Now, how do we find Furlow?"  
  
"I may have that answer," Jack said. "During the fight in the bar, I was able to glean a little information form the minds of our attackers. I believe I have Furlow's location."  
  
"So you just read their minds," Mattis said. "Why didn't you tell us you were telepathic? It would have saved us time and headaches."  
  
"My mental capabilities are not that strong. However, Vanessa's questioning brought the information to the surface. I was able to sense it."  
  
I could tell by the looks on their faces that Mattis and Tashina were becoming suspicious of Jack. "Anything else you can do that you failed to mention to us?"  
  
"Nothing worth mentioning. The rest of my skills and knowledge will only be useful when we get back to Moya and work on the phase stabilizer. Now, I suggest we get to Furlow. If we wait any longer, we'll have to deal with more Peacekeepers."  
  
Mattis exchanged a look with Tashina then nodded. "Then let's not stand here talking about it. How's it look out there?"  
  
Tashina cracked open the door and peeked out. "Clear at the moment."  
  
"Then let's not linger." Tashina hesitated a microt then slipped out. Mattis was close behind her.  
  
Jack started after them, but I stopped him. "You'd better not be keeping any more secrets from us, Jack." He looked grim as he left the store. I found myself cursing under my breath as I followed him out.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The building that Jack said was Furlow's location was very much like every other building in this town: Looking like it was on the verge of falling apart. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it, nothing to attract attention to it.except for the extensive security set up that was in evidence around the doors and windows.  
  
As Tashina scouted around the back of the building, Jack, Mattis and I tried to remain inconspicuous across the street. It was a long twenty microts.  
  
We all jumped when Tashina's whispered voice came from the comms. "It's all clear in the back. There was a guard, but he's.incapacitated."  
  
How permanently incapacitated, I wondered. "We're on our way." I checked the street and started across.  
  
In the back of the building, we found Tashina crouching behind a line of shrubs near the back door. Not far from her was the guard's body, his neck bent at an entirely wrong angle.  
  
"Did you have to kill him," I wondered.  
  
Without turning from the door, Tashina said, "A dead enemy can't stab you in the back, Vanessa. Haven't you learned that yet?"  
  
"Too much of Dad in me, I guess. Mattis, you're up." He nodded and went to the door, taking a small device from a pocket. He worked for a few microts then nodded to us. The door swung open as he approached.  
  
"The security system's extensive," Mattis said as he followed Tashina in, "but it's not very sophisticated. It was probably the best she could find out here."  
  
We made our way through the building quickly. Most of the rooms we checked were empty. As we searched, we began to hear voices ahead of us. What we found was a large room, set up as a workshop. There were two people there, a short, chubby woman dressed like a mechanic, and a tall, slender alien I didn't recognize. He looked reptilian, dressed in a close fitting jumpsuit. On the side of his head were what looked like gills or slits.  
  
Jack touched my shoulder. "That's Furlow," He whispered.  
  
"What about her friend?"  
  
"He's from a race called the Pathfinders, I believe. They're also engaged in wormhole research, but they're more concerned with the acquisition of knowledge, rather than it's use."  
  
"If one of them is working with Furlow, they may have moved beyond simply acquiring knowledge." Mattis watched the Pathfinder leave the workshop through a back door. "Now's our chance."  
  
I nodded, drew my pulse pistol and stepped into the workshop.  
  
Her back to the door, Furlow didn't react. Which was a good thing; I love the look on people's faces when I sneak up behind them.  
  
I raised the pistol "Hello, Furlow," I said in my best imitation of Mom's voice.  
  
Furlow jumped and turned, her pudgy face showing fear. "Who the frell are you?"  
  
I smiled. "Take a good long look, Furlow, and think real hard. Who do I look like?"  
  
She frowned and studied my face. Her eyes quickly returned to my pistol. "You're Johnny's kid, aren't you? I'd heard he had a kid with that Peacekeeper tralk."  
  
"Watch your tongue, Furlow. That's my mother you're talking about. Now, move. You're coming with us."  
  
Furlow planted her fists on her hips. "Where are we going? And what's in it for me?"  
  
"You get to continue drawing breath," Tashina said.  
  
Furlow glanced at her then looked at Mattis. "You're a cute one. He looks like your Dad, don't you think?" She looked at Jack. "I thought you were dead, Jack."  
  
"You can't help the Peacekeepers with wormhole technology," Jack said. "Didn't you learn anything twenty-five cycles ago?"  
  
"Business is business, Jack. My deal with the Scarrans fell through, so I had to lay low for a while. When I heard the Peacekeepers were starting up on wormholes again, I offered them my services. For a price, of course."  
  
My head tilted to one side. "Enough, Furlow. Start walking."  
  
She shook her heard slowly. "Well, kid, I'm sorry but I ain't going anywhere. I've got things to do, places to go, people to see and all that."  
  
I stepped closer to her. "As I see it, you only have two choices: You can come with us on your own, or."  
  
"Or.?"  
  
"Or I can shoot your kneecaps off and we'll drag you out of here."  
  
She considered. "You've got a real knack for negotiation, kid." Furlow glanced back at the workbench then started forward.  
  
I started after her then turned when I heard footsteps and the voice. "Furlow, the Captain wants to know.who are you?" The Pathfinder looked at us as the gills on the side of his head flared open.  
  
"Don't move. We're just on our way out. Now be smart, don't say anything and we'll be on our way." As I turned from him, I felt several sharp pricks on my cheek and neck. Reaching up, I felt what could have been stingers or quills. "What the frell.oh!" My head began to spin and I started to feel cold.  
  
Mattis was at my side immediately. "Vanessa?" He grabbed me as my knees gave out.  
  
"Didn't I mention my friends have poison quills for defense?" Furlow was trying to sound sad but failed. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Poison.great. Let's get.get going." I took two steps and dropped to the floor.  
  
My senses were beginning to abandon me. I was vaguely aware of yelling voices, running feet and gunfire. I was sure Jack was now carrying me, and I was certain I saw Mattis returning fire with two pistols. I was beginning to wonder where Tashina was until I heard her calling for Mattis to retreat.  
  
There was blackness for a little while. When I opened my eyes again, I found things to be terribly out of focus. I knew, somehow, that we were back on the transport pod. Mattis was hovering over me as Tashina piloted. He was saying something but I could hear him.  
  
I tried to talk, but I couldn't get my mouth to work. Too bad. There were things I wanted to say.  
  
Mattis, tell Pilot and Moya that I'm sorry I let them down.  
  
Tell Chiana I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention.  
  
Ask Stark to pray for me.  
  
Mattis, I love you.  
  
Mattis.  
  
.I'm.  
  
.dying.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. Apparitions Part Seven

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Fractures  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Seven: A Bright Symmetry  
  
I was running as fast as I could for the hanger. I had to get to the Prowler; Rygel would be taking off soon, and if I weren't there to cover him, he wouldn't have a chance.  
  
Rygel's voice sounded angry over my comm. "Vanessa, where the hezmana are you? These blotching pirates."  
  
"I know, Ryg! I'll be taking off in a microt! Look, take off, but stay low! Maybe they won't pay attention to you! We'll get you back up here in one piece!" We had come to this commerce planet to pick up some supplies and take a little vacation. How were we supposed to know this particular commerce planet was in the sights of a wandering pack of pirates? What is it about Leviathans that draws so much trouble and attention to them?  
  
I reached the Prowler a microt later. As I climbed in, I was overwhelmed by a sense of.what did Dad call it? Déjà vu? That feeling that I'd done this before. I shook it off, pulled on the oculars and slapped the controls in rapid sequence. I skipped the preflight checks, brought the engines and weapons online and took off.  
  
I took a microt to orient myself then dove for the atmosphere. "Rygel, where are you?"  
  
"I'm heading north, away from the city! Now get your skinny half-breed ass down here! They're heading my way!"  
  
I checked the tracking screens but couldn't get a clear reading, adjusted my heading and tried to coax more speed out of the engines. The images projected by the oculars shifted to show the terrain below me. An adjustment highlighted Rygel's transport pod. It also showed the four fighters that were closing on him.  
  
"Vanessa, you must hurry." Pilot sounded concerned. "If you don't get down there."  
  
"I know, Pilot! I know!" I leaned forward in the ejection seat, as if that would make the Prowler go faster.  
  
Though it was only a matter of microts, it seemed like weekens before I finally had the pod in sight. Rygel seemed to be doing a good job evading the fighters, but there were signs of damage on the pod's hull. And their fire was getting more accurate.  
  
I didn't bother with issuing ultimatums; the pilots wouldn't have listened to them anyway. Instead, I just targeted the lead fighter and fired. As the fighter came apart, two of the others pulled up and came after me. The last one stayed with the transport pod.  
  
The dogfight didn't last very long. I may not have had formal training, but the two best pilots in both the Uncharted Territories and Tormented Space taught me. These guys were talented amateurs. But they did keep me away from the pod.  
  
I was closing with the fighter when he opened fire. The first shots struck the pod's engines. With control gone, it began to tumble. Two more shots blew the pod - and Rygel - apart.  
  
I screamed in failure. Even shooting down the remaining fighter didn't make me feel better. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to bury the overwhelming sense of failure.  
  
When I opened my eyes again, I found the Prowler gone. The ejection seat now sat on one side of the medical bay. For a moment, I was confused, then realized that I had just relived the day Rygel was killed. But how did the seat get in the medical bay.unless this was one of those out-of-body experiences Dad once told me about.  
  
Once I saw my body lying on the table, I knew I was right.  
  
I stood and walked to the table. Lhatan was talking to Mattis, who had a look on his face that bordered on both psychotic rage and depression. I couldn't hear what they were saying, though.  
  
"Mattis, what's going on? Can Lhatan do anything about the poison?" Neither of them reacted, which made sense in a perverse sort of way. I walked up to Mattis, leaned close and waved a hand in front of his eyes. He didn't blink, didn't react at all. I got the same response from Lhatan.  
  
I guess being on the verge of death doesn't allow for two-way communication. I watched them, watched the look on Mattis's face become darker then left the medical bay.  
  
I wandered through the corridors, watching the DRDs carrying out their tasks. After a few microts, I came to the Central Chamber. Inside, I could see Chiana crying, being comforted by Stark. Further wandering brought me to the cells. Jack and Tashina were talking to Furlow. Well, Jack was talking. Tashina was talking her frustrations out on Furlow.  
  
I wanted to tell Tashina that she won't be able to get information from a dead body, but I suspected she already knew that.  
  
I watched them for a few microts then walked away. "I'm going to miss them all. Too bad I can't say goodbye to anyone." I stopped and looked back. A DRD was coming up behind me. It was almost as if he could see me.  
  
The sound of running feet made me stop and turn. A young boy of about five cycles was running toward me. I knew I'd never seen him before, but he looked very familiar. He stopped in front of me, looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"You can see me? No one else seems to be able to. Where did you come from?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not really here. You're just dreaming."  
  
I nodded slowly. Perfectly clear. "Who are you? We don't have any young kids onboard Moya."  
  
The boy smiled. "I'm another child of John and Aeryn."  
  
Huh? "Another.? I'm sorry, but that can't be right. I'm John and Aeryn's daughter, and I don't have a brother."  
  
His smile grew. "If you say so." I blinked and he was gone.  
  
I sighed. "Maybe Mom and Dad are still alive. Too bad I didn't live long enough to find them."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Pilot was alone in his den when I walked in. He was still working, touched and tapping controls, maintaining and monitoring Moya's systems. In twenty- three cycles, I don't recall him ever just sitting still, not doing anything.  
  
I could tell by the look on his face that he was depressed. I guess it must be worse for him, since he not only had his own emotions to deal with, but he was also experiencing Moya's emotions.  
  
I stared at him then took a step closer to the console. "Pilot, I'm sorry. I said that I'd protect you and Moya after Mom and Dad disappeared. I tried, I really tried. But I failed you. All I wanted was to keep us all safe. But I failed you, just like I failed Rygel."  
  
Pilot turned suddenly and looked right at me. For a microt, it seemed like he was able to see me. But he stared for a brief instant, shook his head and returned to his work."  
  
Shaking my head, I turned back to the door.and found a wormhole on the other side.  
  
I inhaled deeply and walked up to the threshold. "So, is this where I pass beyond? Somehow, I knew it would look like a wormhole."  
  
I was about to take a step through the door when I heard the voice.  
  
"Vanessa."  
  
It was a woman's voice, calm and peaceful. I turned slowly and looked around the den. There was no one else there.  
  
"Vanessa."  
  
"Hello?" The voice didn't belong to Chiana or Tashina. After a microt, my eyes went wide as I realized who was talking to me.  
  
I looked up at the distant ceiling of the den. "Moya? Is that you? You can see me?"  
  
"Vanessa.live. Please.live. For me, please.live."  
  
I looked away from the door and went to the wall. I gently pressed my hands against the cool metal. "I don't want to die, Moya, but why should I go on? I'll only fail you all again."  
  
"The only way to fail is not to try, Vanessa." That was Jack.  
  
Turning, I saw Jack standing patiently by the door. "You can see me, too?"  
  
"I was able to use some of my capabilities to reach into your mind. You can't die."  
  
The laugh that boiled up was not at all funny. "I can't die. Who the frell are you to tell me I can't die? Why can't I? Because the Ancients don't want me to? You only want me to stay alive so you can have someone to do your dirty work for you."  
  
"Say what you will, Vanessa, and I'm sorry you feel that way. If there were any other way to do this, I would certainly pursue it. But there isn't. Once this is over, you'll be able to rest."  
  
"You gonna guarantee that, Jack?" He started to speak but stopped and looked grim. "Yeah, that's what I thought." I looked back at the door. The wormhole had been replaced by the corridor. I looked at Jack again and left the den.  
  
As I walked, I noticed the lights were starting to dim. It seemed that no matter how much I tried to walk faster, my movements slowed down. Once the corridor was completely dark, the deck beneath my feet disappeared. I began to feel like I was falling.  
  
In the distance, I heard Mattis's voice. ".if the worst happens, I'll protect them."  
  
I frowned. "Protect who from what?" I never got an answer. I lost all sense of everything except for an overwhelming feeling of joy.  
  
Maybe it won't be so bad after all.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	8. Apparitions Part Eight

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Fractures  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Eight: From A Different Point Of View. (Mattis...)  
  
I watched Lhatan analyze the quills he had pulled out of Vanessa, trying to figure out how to save her life. He seemed to be in his own world, as usual when he's working. Normally, that would be amusing. It wasn't funny right now.  
  
I stepped up behind him and leaned close. "Pliable roots," he said. "Tensile fiber stalk. The venom tip is metallic? Fascinating." He glanced back slightly. "Mattis, if you get any closer, Tashina may have something to say about it."  
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to crowd you."  
  
Lhatan nodded slowly. "No need to apologize. It's quite understandable. You and Vanessa have grown close in the three cycles since you came onboard Moya." He worked for another microt then leaned back in his chair. "The poison isn't very sophisticated. It's a basic organic neurotoxin."  
  
"So you can come up with an antitoxin?"  
  
"Oh yes. I can synthesize a workable antibody serum from the quills that were imbedded in Vanessa's coat. The problem is the amount of toxin that was pumped into her system and the amount of time it took to get her back up here. I'm afraid my efforts may be for nothing."  
  
"We had to fight our way out of the house then across town. The transport pod only goes so fast, even with the engines wide open. And if I'd been paying attention, maybe this wouldn't have happened."  
  
Lhatan stood and faced me. "Mattis, none of you encountered these Pathfinders before. How were you to know they had the ability to produce poison quills?"  
  
"Chiana and Stark were on Moya the last time these Pathfinders showed up. Maybe we should have risked comming." I pinched the bridge of my nose and turned away from Lhatan. "I'm the former Peacekeeper. I may have only been a Tech, but I have training Vanessa doesn't have. As soon as I saw an alien I didn't recognize, I should have."  
  
"Tashina has training that I'm sure you don't have. Did she suspect anything?"  
  
"Tashina is the only person I know that lives in a constant state of suspicion."  
  
Lhatan considered for a microt and nodded. "You're right, she is. Be that as it may, blaming yourself for some imagined failure to notice a detail you all missed, including our all-powerful friend Jack, will not help Vanessa. I'll have the serum synthesized in a few microts. After that, it'll be up to her."  
  
I looked back at the bed. Vanessa looked almost frail, her skin pale. I watched her for a microt then nodded and walked out of the medical bay. Standing there, driving myself further into depression, wasn't going to help. There wasn't much I could do to help.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
I stopped in the Central Chamber to help console Chiana. I failed miserably; seeing her sitting at the table, crying, Stark's arms around her, only made me feel worse.  
  
"Can Lhatan do anything," she asked between sobs.  
  
"He says he should be able to synthesize a serum to combat the poison. He should have it ready in a few microts."  
  
Chiana inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. "I said I'd take care of her." She massaged her bloodshot eyes. "The last time we crossed paths with the Pathfinders, I was shot by one of their quills."  
  
"But you were shot in your leg, Chiana," Stark said in a quiet voice. "And, unfortunately, Zhaan didn't have time to write down the formula for her serum before she.she." His voice trailed off into painful silence.  
  
I leaned on the table. "The serum's not a problem. There were a few quills that were stuck in Vanessa's coat, so he had samples of the toxin to work with. The problem is, we.I.may have taken too long getting back up here."  
  
Stark stepped around the table to my side. "You did everything you could, Mattis."  
  
"Except that it wasn't enough." I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. "Did Vanessa tell you she had an idea where her parents might be?"  
  
Chiana nodded slowly. "I think we should go."  
  
Stark nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, yes! I agree! Now that we have an idea where John and Aeryn may be."  
  
I nodded and started for the door. I knew Chiana and Stark would agree with me. Tashina and Lhatan wouldn't disagree, and I could care less what Jack has to say about it. That only left Crais.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
I could tell by his tone of voice what Crais thought of my decision. "I believe this is an ill-advised move, Mattis."  
  
"Humor me, Crais." I glanced at Pilot, who was watching me with interest. "I think it might be a good idea to let the heat die down a little. You and Talyn can remain here to monitor the situation on Bia'thera. Talyn's better equipped for it than Moya. And if things go pear-shaped and the Peacekeepers move against you."  
  
"Don't try and talk like Vanessa. You don't have her father's gift for turning a phrase." Crais sighed heavily and I could hear him pace around Talyn's bridge. "Need I remind you that this may very well be a waste of time? For all you know, Aeryn Sun and John Crichton have been dead for ten cycles."  
  
"What about the module? Except for the locket Vanessa found, there was no sign of them in it. If they're dead, what happened to their bodies? That's enough for me."  
  
"Given her current condition, Vanessa may be dead soon. The serum Lhatan synthesized might not work."  
  
"And it could save her life. Besides, Crichton has the wormhole knowledge. If we're going to be dealing with wormholes, I want an expert I can trust."  
  
"You have some misgivings about the Ancient?"  
  
I laughed. To say I had misgivings was an understatement. "Just that Peacekeeper indoctrination, Crais. So, are we in agreement?"  
  
Crais sighed again. "Isn't there a certain illogic in asking advice on things you've already decided about?"  
  
"It gives me emotional security. We'll contact you as soon as we can." I turned to Pilot. "What do you and Moya think, Pilot?"  
  
"Moya and I are in agreement on this, Mattis. If there is a chance that Officer Sun and Commander Crichton are still alive, then we must find them."  
  
"All right then. Let's get underway. Keep our speed low for a little while, at least until we're clear of Bia'thera. No sense making things harder for Crais and Talyn." I started out of the den.  
  
"Agreed. Where will you be?"  
  
"Talking with an old friend I haven't known for very long."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Apparently, I wasn't the only one blaming himself for what happened to Vanessa. Considering how Tashina was trying to beat Furlow to death, she was feeling a little responsible as well.  
  
Jack stood to one side, calmly asking questions, waiting patiently while Tashina.reasoned with Furlow. I watched for a microt then called her off.  
  
Furlow lay face down on the deck, breathing heavily, moaning in pain. I walked up to her and knelt down. "So, are you going to tell us what's going on, Furlow?"  
  
She pushed herself up to her knees and wiped blood from her mouth and nose. She took another deep breath and shook her head. "Am I supposed to be concerned? Threats ain't gonna work with me, kid. Compared to what I've had to deal with, you people are amateurs. Ever deal with Scarrans?"  
  
I stared at her and stood. "You've survived the Scarrans? Yeah, you're a tough one." I turned from her and glanced at Tashina. She looked like she was barely holding back. (While they don't have the same tendency to go into hyper-rage like their genetic cousins, the Luxans, it's generally not a good idea to irritate and Ilanic.) I gave her a small nod and glanced back over my shoulder.  
  
"So that's it, then? You're not going to tell us anything?"  
  
"I didn't say that. What are you offering, kid?" Furlow got to her feet and made a show of brushing dust from her coveralls. "I take all kinds of currency."  
  
"All right. How about this." I spun, drew my pulse pistol and clubbed Furlow on the side of her head. As she tumbled to the deck, I took aim. "Let me explain a few things to you, Furlow. The group of people currently living on this Leviathan aren't the same people you know. Chiana puts up a tough front, but she wouldn't kill unless she had no choice. Stark would probably pray you to death and Lhatan is a scientist. As much as I like him, he doesn't have it in him to take a life."  
  
"Now, I'm a former Peacekeeper. Sure, I was a Tech, but I'm very good with pulse weapons and Prowlers. And while I'm not sure what she did before she came to Moya, I know for a fact that Tashina's been trained, and death really doesn't mean much to her. So, if you're as smart as you think you are, you'll get the point I'm making and tell us why the Peacekeepers are working on wormholes again, what your Pathfinder friend has to do with it, and anything else that's even remotely relevant."  
  
Furlow stared at my pulse pistol, a defiant look on her face. "Or what? You'll kill me? I've lost track of how many people want me dead."  
  
I had to admit, this Furlow was a cold one. "There are plenty of ways to die, Furlow. Ever see someone get spaced? There's that moment, as the airlock is opened and the atmosphere escapes when the victim tries to take a breath. But there's nothing there to breath. Then the gases in the bloodstream begin to boil. Then the organs burst.it's not a pleasant way to die. That's your immediate future unless you tell us what the frell is going on down there."  
  
She considered. "Guess the kid learned to negotiate from you. All right, I'll tell you. Why are the Peacekeepers working on wormhole technology again? Because it's a weapon they don't have. They aren't worried about the Scarrans, the Nebari or anyone else. It's a weapon system that no one else has."  
  
"And thinking like most militaries, the Peacekeepers just can't live with the knowledge there's a weapon they don't have." Tashina shook her head slowly. "Military minds are all the same."  
  
I had to admit that it did make a certain amount of sense. "Jack," I said in a tightly controlled voice, "can you tell if she's telling the truth?"  
  
"My mental capabilities aren't."  
  
".aren't strong enough to do that. That's really no help at all, Jack. All right, Furlow. You get to live a few more days." Tashina and Jack followed me out of the cell.  
  
Vanessa's DRD was rolling up as the door closed, his mini pulse cannon out and ready. "Keep an eye on her," I said to him. "She blinks at the wrong time, you know what to do." His eyestalks bobbed and he chirped quietly.  
  
As we walked away from the cell, I told Tashina and Jack what I decided to do. She must still have been on edge from dealing with Furlow; Tashina looked annoyed that I didn't consult her first.  
  
"I would have liked to stay on Talyn to monitor what's going on down on Bia'thera," she said.  
  
"Sorry. You were busy. It's only a few days, Tashina. Once we find out whether or not Vanessa's parents are alive, we'll be back. What do you think about that, Jack?"  
  
"We'll need an expert on wormholes, so John's presence will be needed. Assuming, of course, that he's still alive."  
  
"That's what I was thinking. Besides, it'll help Vanessa." I didn't mention that it would only help Vanessa if she managed to survive.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
I stepped into the medical bay as Moya went to starburst. I looked around, made sure Lhatan wasn't there and crossed to Vanessa's bed. I wanted to spend some time alone with her.  
  
Her color was better; she wasn't as pale as she had been a few arns ago. I guess the serum worked. But she was still unconscious, which probably wasn't a good sign.  
  
I sat on the edge of the bed and brushed dark hair away from her face. "I don't know if you can hear me, Vanessa, but I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention to that Pathfinder. I should have trusted Tashina to get us out, and I should have stayed closer to you."  
  
"It looks like the Peacekeepers are working on wormhole tech simply because no one else has it. Of course, that's no reason to create new weapons. At least the last time, there was the threat from the Scarrans. Who's the threat now? The Nebari? They aren't a military force. Maybe Talyn will be able to dig up some information on that."  
  
"I know you feel it's your responsibility to watch over Moya, Pilot and all the rest of us onboard her. From what I've seen, you've done a good job. But.if the worst happens, don't worry about it. I'll protect them."  
  
"Protect who from what?"  
  
I turned, not believing what I'd just heard. Vanessa stared at me through half-open eyes, her mouth turned into a faint smile. "Vanessa?"  
  
"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
For a microt, I couldn't say anything. Then I slapped my comm. "Lhatan! Get in here! Vanessa's awake!"  
  
Vanessa yawned and sat up. She looked around and frowned. "We're in starburst? What's going on?"  
  
"We're going to see if we can find your parents. Crais stayed behind to monitor the Gammak base. I thought it might be a good idea to slip away for a little while, let the heat die down."  
  
"Oh great." Vanessa smiled at me and slipped her arm around me. "You'll like my father."  
  
"I'm sure I will. Quiet now. Let Lhatan check you out again. Pilot?"  
  
"Yes, Mattis, I heard. Moya and I are glad you're awake, Vanessa. We'll be arriving at Acquara in a few arns."  
  
"Good, Pilot." I let Vanessa lay back then took her hand. As we waited for Lhatan and the others, I couldn't help but think things were already looking up.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. Apparitions Part Nine

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Fractures  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Nine: All My Dreams In Candlelight (Vanessa.)  
  
I waited as patiently as I could as Lhatan finished his examination. Pilot said we'd be coming out of starburst soon, and I wanted to be ready to leave when we arrived at Acquara.  
  
"Are you finished poking me?"  
  
Lhatan pursed his lips but didn't look up from his scanner. "That depends, Vanessa. Are you completely recovered from the effects of the poison?"  
  
"I think so. I still feel a little weak and my joints ache. Aside from that."  
  
"Aside from that, you should be thanking your doctor for saving your life. I sometimes think there's a believe among you all that I can cure any disease and repair any injury."  
  
"Lhatan, in the time you've been onboard Moya, there hasn't been a disease or injury that you couldn't handle. Can you blame us?"  
  
He stared at me then shook his head. "If I tell you to take it easy and relax for a little while, will you listen to me?"  
  
I put on my most sincere smile. "Of course I will, Lhatan. Don't I always follow your medical advice?" The look on his face was all the answer I got. "All right, I won't push myself for a little while."  
  
"If only I could believe you." Lhatan switched off the scanner and set it on his worktable. "So, we may be on the verge of finding your parents. How do you feel about that?"  
  
I shrugged and slipped off the bed. "I'm trying to remain optimistic, but there's something in the back of my mind saying this might not be the happy occasion I want it to be."  
  
"A pessimistic optimist? Considering that it's been what, ten cycles since they disappeared, being prepared for either eventuality is prudent."  
  
I nodded and started out of the medical bay. A pessimistic optimist? Maybe I am. Hopefully a little more optimistic than pessimistic. Hopefully.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Moya was coming out of starburst as I walked into Command. As the screen cleared, an average size, blue-green world came into view. "That's Acquara?"  
  
"Yes, Vanessa," Pilot said from the clamshell.  
  
"The question now becomes how to find two people out of all the inhabitants of the planet. Is the planet heavily populated, Pilot?"  
  
"Not really, Vanessa. There are a few small tribes that your father managed to land near the first time he was here. There isn't much beyond that."  
  
I stared at the planet a microt longer. Maybe I should try thinking like them. "Let's assume that Mom and Dad would want to remain secluded from the native Acquarans, just in case some unfriendly souls came searching for them. Have Moya start looking for isolated life signs after she's achieved orbit."  
  
"Of course, Vanessa." Pilot watched me for a microt then returned his attention to his console.  
  
I stared at the screen then sighed. "Pilot, I need to ask Moya a question. Can you please tell me the answer?"  
  
Pilot's head bobbed once. "I believe I already know what you're going to ask. Moya's answer is yes, she did speak to you while you were near death. You are the first child to be born on Moya; she feels the same for you as she does for Talyn."  
  
"That's why she let me adopt a DRD, so she could keep an eye on me. I guess I'm the luckiest woman alive; I had three mothers."  
  
My comm buzzed. "Vanessa," Mattis said, "come down to the maintenance bay, please. I've gotten a few more of the module's systems up and running."  
  
I felt my heart jump. "Anything interesting?"  
  
Mattis was silent for a microt. "Think more along the lines of confirmation. I'll explain when you get down here."  
  
I glanced at Pilot. His only reply was to tilt his head to one side. I mimicked him then spun and left the den.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Mattis was studying a holographic display when I walked into the maintenance bay. He traced something with his fingertip and nodded. To the DRDs who were working on the module, he said, "All right. Begin removing the burned out sections. Once it's clear, get going on laying down the new circuits. And make sure you stay away from the data recorder."  
  
I stepped up next to him and leaned on the worktable. "So what're you up to?"  
  
He glanced at me then continued studying the schematics. "Still feeling weak?"  
  
"A little. Now, what've you found?"  
  
Mattis rotated the schematics, checked something then tapped a control. The holo-image changed into a tactical display, dominated by the arc of a planet. A red line, representing a flight path, descended from orbit and ended while still in the upper atmosphere. "The main flight recorder was fried, but your father had installed a backup recorder. It only recorded data, not audio or video. It took some damage as well, but I was able to extract some useful data."  
  
He made a few adjustments to the holo. As the image began to rotate, he said, "From what I've been able to determine, after the module came out of the wormhole, your parents managed to regain some degree of control. They made it to Acquara and entered the atmosphere. That's where the recording stops. And since the module made it back into space, I'd be willing to say they survived the landing." Mattis frowned at my uncertain look. "They must have, Vanessa. It's the only thing that makes sense. From what I've seen of the planet so far, no one else on Acquara could have launched it."  
  
"You're right, of course. It's just that part of me doesn't want to get my hopes up." I looked across the bay to where Jack and Chiana were working on the phase stabilizer. "I'll be right back, Mattis." He looked at me, glanced at Jack, smiled and nodded.  
  
Chiana looked up as I approached. "I think this thing may actually work again."  
  
Jack nodded slowly. "A few more arns and we'll know for certain. How do you feel, Vanessa?"  
  
"Fine, Jack. Chi, could you give us a microt, please?" She glanced at me, nodded and stepped away. "Why did you get into my head while the poison had me out?"  
  
He continued to work. I was beginning to think he was ignoring me when he put down his tools and looked up. "I need you, Vanessa. Wormholes are part of your father's legacy, so you're the logical one to come to."  
  
"So what happens when this is over? You just go back to wherever the frell the Ancients are living now, while the rest of us are left to pick up the pieces?"  
  
"My people are trying to keep their existence a secret, Vanessa."  
  
"Which is all well and good, except that you keep popping up every time someone tries to get close to your precious wormhole tech. That's not a good way to keep a low profile."  
  
Jack stared for a moment, and I couldn't tell if he was going to ignore me or tell me to mind my own business. "There are some secrets that should remain unknown. Ask Stark what weapons based on wormholes can do."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes Jack. I know. Dad used to call wormhole weapons doomsday devices. In the wrong hands, they could destroy the user as well as the target. And that's why the Peacekeepers have to be stopped. Once of these days, the Ancients are going to have to acknowledge that there's no way to stop progress. Someone will develop and use wormhole tech, either for good or for bad."  
  
Jack leaned on the table and seemed to consider what I said. "The Ancients believe that if a race develops wormhole technology on its own, then."  
  
"Don't give me that line of dren, Jack. If the Ancients really felt that way, then they wouldn't have sent you to stop the Peacekeepers. I think the Ancients just don't want people playing in their sandbox."  
  
"I don't understand the cultural reference."  
  
"They don't want to share their knowledge. That won't last forever, Jack."  
  
My comm chirped, bringing the conversation to an end. "Vanessa?" It was Pilot.  
  
"Yes, Pilot?"  
  
"I think we've found something. Moya has found a small structure, separated from the main tribes."  
  
"Any life signs?"  
  
"Moya is picking up abundant life signs, but nothing she can pin down as Sebacean or human."  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to go down and check. Thanks, Pilot. We're not finished, Jack." I quickly crossed to the module, Chiana close behind me. "Did you hear that, Chi?"  
  
"I heard. I haven't been off Moya for a while. It'll be good to breath unfiltered air again. Give me a few microts to collect Stark."  
  
I nodded. "I'm going to change clothes before we go down, too. Mattis, let the DRDs work on that for now. Pilot may be on to something."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Like most people who are born, or spend most of their lives on starships, I fail to see the attraction of living on a planet. I mean, Acquara looked like a beautiful planet, a nice place to visit every once in a while, but I couldn't see myself living on it. I'd be frelling fahrbot within a weeken.  
  
I kept a relatively high altitude while we surveyed the area around the structure. "It's pretty heavily wooded," Mattis said as he checked the sensors. "It's going to take me a few minutes to find someplace to land."  
  
I brought the transport pod around for another swing. "Don't take too long. Remember what Pilot said about these people. Technology is beyond them. I don't want to attract any more attention than we already have."  
  
Mattis leaned close to his sensors. "When have I ever let you down, Vanessa?"  
  
"Do you want an honest answer? Our first night together. You were.distracted, shall we say? Your mind was elsewhere and all your various bits and pieces were tagging along."  
  
"Well, I did have other things on my mind, Vanessa. I'd been left for dead when my escape pod's locator beacon malfunctioned. I think being distracted was a reasonable reaction."  
  
"Since you seem to have come around and focused your attention where it should be, I'll let it go."  
  
A few microts later, Mattis found us a small clearing to land in, not far from the structure. I made one more pass over the structure and landed in the clearing. Mattis ran one last sensor sweep before I lowered the ramp. Just as Moya did, all he picked up was extensive life signs, but nothing that could really be narrowed down. I tried to keep myself calm as I lead them down the ramp.  
  
We cautiously approached the structure. Chiana and Stark went into the woods that surrounded it while Mattis and I went to the abode.  
  
A quick examination of the exterior of the abode revealed nothing too strange; it was a basic structure, made of wood and mud with a thatched roof. There were no windows and a single door.  
  
Mattis looked around and frowned. "Anyone home, do you think?"  
  
I stepped around to one side of the abode and stopped. "What the.?"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. I thought I saw.nothing. Forget it." I didn't want to tell Mattis that, as I rounded the corner, I thought I saw two gravestones. I blinked several times and they faded into my paranoid subconscious. "Let's check inside."  
  
As he followed me around to the front, Mattis glanced back into the woods. "Did you ever get the feeling you were being watched?"  
  
"And I thought I was feeling paranoid."  
  
There was no lock on the door. (Trusting, or weren't locks part of the society around here?) No one answered when I knocked, nor when I leaned in and called out. Taking the silence to mean it was all clear, Mattis and I went in.  
  
The abode was divided into a few rooms. The front door opened into what must have been a sitting room, adorned with simple wooden furniture and woven mats. A second door lead to a bedroom.  
  
I looked at the handmade mattress on the floor and cringed. "How'd you like to sleep on that every night?"  
  
"I don't think my back would be able to take it."  
  
I returned to the sitting room and noticed what looked like a notebook on one of the chairs. I carefully picked it up and opened to the first page. As Mattis walked up to me, I started to read. "Of course, I left my original notebook onboard Moya, which means I've had to improvise on this one. Things have been looking better, but I'll be happy when we're finally off of this rock."  
  
Mattis leaned close and tried to read the page. "I can't understand any of it."  
  
"It's English, Dad's language. He and Mom made sure I could read and speak both their languages before I got my translator microbes. Which means they survived the landing. But where."  
  
"And who might you be?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
I spun, drew my pulse pistol and aimed at the figure standing in the front door.  
  
.and found myself staring at an older version.OF MY OWN FACE!  
  
I lowered the pistol and took a cautious step forward, afraid I was hallucinating again. "Mom?"  
  
There was disbelief on her face. "Vanessa?"  
  
I crossed to her, not wanting to believe what I was seeing. "Mom, is it really you?" Her hair was streaked with gray, and there was a hint of wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. But her eyes were still as intense as I remembered them to be and I was willing to bet she could still fight Tashina to a stand still.  
  
Aeryn Sun raised her hands to my face. "Vanessa, I can't believe it! You're.oh!" Her eyes began to tear up as she threw her arms around me and held me close.  
  
As I hugged her, I could hear Chiana squealing in joy and Stark being incoherent. Then another man's voice. "Aeryn! It's okay! It's Chiana and Stark! They've found us! So.oh Christ! Vanessa!" I was barely aware of Dad running up to us and throwing his arms around the two of us.  
  
I knew there were ten cycles of catching up to do, and business we had to worry about. But at the moment, all I could think of was making this moment last for as long as I could. The universe could wait for a little while.  
  
I think I'm entitled.  
  
Don't you?  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	10. Apparitions Part Ten

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Fractures  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Ten: Survival The Hard Way  
  
After what felt like an arn, Chiana, Stark and I had calmed down enough to get to know my parents again. Only Mattis looked like he was less than comfortable with the reunion.  
  
(I was also wondering where the little boy that showed up in my near-death experience was. I didn't know how to bring the subject up: "So, Mom, Dad, is my brother around here somewhere?")  
  
Dad seemed to be in good health, but was showing his age a little more than Mom. His brown hair had gone almost completely gray and his hairline seemed to have receded a little. "So when we came out of the wormhole, we were rolling like a snowball down a hill. After some creative rewiring, I managed to get Aeryn some control. It took time, but we managed to make it here."  
  
"You were lucky you came out of the wormhole hear a habitable planet," Stark said in a tightly controlled voice. "The goddess was most definitely watching over you."  
  
"Either that or Zhaan is still looking out for us." Mom smiled, but her eyes continued to linger on Mattis. "The landing was not the best I've ever performed."  
  
"Considering the condition the module was in, it was probably a miracle you got down at all," Chiana said. "You could have easily lost it entering the atmosphere."  
  
"We almost did, a couple of times. Fortunately, the trees were there to break our fall." Mom brushed hair away from her face and I caught sight of a fine scar near her hairline. I swallowed and decided not to mention it.  
  
Dad must have noticed my discomfort. "Aeryn had been injured in the landing. Nothing serious, but I didn't know that at the time. While she recovered, I worked on repairing the module."  
  
"And you did it with only the equipment on the module?" Even though I expected it, I couldn't help but be impressed with Dad's resourcefulness.  
  
Dad shrugged. "Yeah, well, I used to watch MacGuyver." I didn't bother asking about it; just another one of Dad's cultural references from Earth."  
  
Mattis cleared his throat and spoke in a tightly controlled voice. "If you managed to get the module flight-worthy again, sir, why weren't you and Officer Sun onboard when it launched?"  
  
I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. I hadn't heard be this formal with anyone since his first days on Moya. Was he that unsettled by finding my parents alive?"  
  
Mom frowned and her eyes went to me. "There was damage to the life support system that we were unable to repair with what we had on the module. So we scavenged parts from life support to repair the flight systems."  
  
Mattis nodded slowly. "Logical. Most of the systems on the module were fried, so we missed your repair work. Of course, I'm unfamiliar with the module's systems, so I wouldn't have known what to look for."  
  
Mom leaned forward slightly. "What did you say your name was?"  
  
Mattis shifted position on his chair. "Mattis Bohr, Peacekeeper Technician, Beralis Company."  
  
"And how did you come to be on Moya?"  
  
Mattis's eyes lowered and he seemed reluctant to answer. "I was assigned to a transport vessel. We were on our back to our command carrier after delivering supplies to a Gammak base when the ship developed problems with its power plant. Despite our best efforts, it got increasingly worse until we had to abandon ship. The locator beacon on my life pod malfunctioned, so the carrier was unable to find me. I was on the verge of death when Moya found me."  
  
"Well, Moya didn't so much find his pod as she ran into it." Chiana sounded amused. "One day, about three cycles ago, we were just cruising along, then bang! There he was. He's been with us ever since."  
  
Mom nodded slowly. She exchanged a look with Dad and smiled. "So, you certainly took your time getting to us."  
  
There was suspicion growing in the back of my mind, but I pushed it aside for now. "Actually, from what we've been able to determine, the module lost power after you launched it. It's been drifting for ten cycles. Crais and Talyn were passing through the sector and found it. They brought it to Moya, where Mattis has been trying to get it up and running again. We would have been here sooner, but the rest of the universe got in our way."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
I glanced at Chiana and Stark before continuing. "Well, it looks like the Peacekeepers are working on wormholes again." Both Mom and Dad looked shocked. "Apparently, they're at the point of actually opening wormholes, though they're unstable enough to kill the pilots of the test craft."  
  
Dad sighed in resignation. "Guess High Command changed their minds about wormholes."  
  
"Apparently so," Mom said. "So, what do you know?"  
  
"Not a whole lot. We did perform a preliminary recon into their Gammak base on a planet called Bia'thera, but we ran into some problems."  
  
"They ran into some old friends, too," Stark said. "They found Furlow working with the Peacekeepers, along with at least one Pathfinder."  
  
"Furlow? Damn, she's got more lives than a black cat. And the Pathfinders?" Dad shook his head. "They're just coming out of the woodwork, aren't they."  
  
"Do you know how far they've gotten with their research?"  
  
"No. Like I said, we ran into problems. The Pathfinder came in as we were taking Furlow out of her workshop. I was hit by a couple of quills that he shot off. Mattis got us back to Moya, but it was touch and go for a little while. Fortunately, we found a great medic after Jool and D'Argo left."  
  
"They left Moya? When did that happen?"  
  
"About three cycles ago, after.after Rygel was killed." I looked down at the floor and off to the side. "After I failed to protect him." I felt Mattis's hand on my shoulder, but tears still welled up in my eyes. Looking up again, I told Mom and Dad about the day Rygel was killed.  
  
When I finished, we sat in uncomfortable silence. "You did what you could, Vanessa," Chiana said quietly.  
  
"Except that is wasn't enough. Still." I wiped my eyes and forced a smile onto my face. "So, Mom, Dad, are you happy here or do you want to come back to Moya?"  
  
Both of them were staring at me, looking like concerned parents. After a microt, they turned to each other. "What do you think, Aeryn? Had enough of Gillian's Island?"  
  
"I was ready to leave nine cycles ago." Mom was still watching me, as if waiting for me to completely collapse.  
  
"Music to my ears. Let's go say goodbye to a few people, then we'll go." Dad stood and started for the door. Before stepping out, he looked back at me and smiled.  
  
Chiana tapped Stark on the shoulder and nodded toward the door. "We'll wait for you at the transport pod."  
  
Mattis stood and adjusted his coat. "I'll join you." As he followed them out, Mattis smiled at me. If he wanted it to be reassuring, he failed.  
  
"So, are you and Mattis a couple?"  
  
"Yes. We got together not long after he arrived on Moya. He's a good man, loyal, dependable. Plus, we now have a trained tech, which comes in handy when we have to work on Moya's systems." I looked around again and frowned. "I have one question for you, Mom. Is there a young boy, about five cycles old, that you haven't told me about?"  
  
Mom shook her head slowly. "No. Why?" Her eyebrows knitted together as she thought.  
  
"Well, I had a dream after I was hit by the Pathfinder's quills. I think I was pretty much near death, so I can't be sure if I should take this seriously or not. I was walking through Moya and came across a young boy. He said he was another child of John and Aeryn."  
  
"Really? That's interesting, because a few nights ago, I dreamed about a young boy as well, but he said he was related to you."  
  
"Me? He said he was my son? Mattis and I haven't talked about having children yet. Maybe someday, but."  
  
My comm buzzed, and Pilot sounded anxious. "Vanessa! I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion, but we may have a problem. Moya's sensors are detecting another Leviathan coming out of starburst."  
  
"Is it Talyn?"  
  
"No, it's not. The other Leviathan is coming into orbit with.wait, they seem to be launching.Prowlers! It's a Peacekeeper transport!"  
  
"How the frell.? How did they find us? You're not picking up any signals, are you?"  
  
"Nothing. I estimate the Prowlers will reach you in a few microts. Tashina is launching now. The Leviathan is now launching a pair of Marauders. One is descending for the surface, the other is on approach for Moya."  
  
"Damn, this just keeps getting better. All right. Execute evasive maneuvers as best you can. Moya's faster than the Marauder, so you should be able to stay ahead of them. We'll stay with the pod. Tell Tashina that now is not the time for dramatic entrances."  
  
There was a click then Tashina's voice. "I heard that, Vanessa. I'll be right down."  
  
Mom looked grim as she followed me out of the abode.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
We were almost back to the transport pod when the Prowler's arrived.  
  
The six of them made one pass over us before they came back to start their strafing runs. The trees came apart around us as Mom and I dove for the ground. "They were probably ordered to keep us pinned down until the Marauder gets here," she said as we got back up.  
  
"Wonderful." I climbed to my feet and looked toward the pod. Dad, Mattis, Chiana and Stark were using it for cover, but none of them were trying to prep it for launch. Logical; the Prowlers would make short work of the slow and not very maneuverable pod. The Marauder would certainly chew it up and spit it out again. "Come on, Tashina! No time for sightseeing!"  
  
"Who's Tashina," Mom asked as we tried to find cover.  
  
"One of our crew. She's an Ilanic, with some military training. At least, she acts like she's had some training. She can fly the Prowler at least as well as I can." I looked toward the pod. Mattis and Dad were watching us, concern obvious on their faces. Chiana was running up the ramp.  
  
A shadow passed over us. A quick glance showed it to be the Marauder. It was coming down on the far side of the pod, looking like a brick dropping out of the sky. Mattis waved Dad and Stark toward us, drew his pistol and took position at the base of the ramp.  
  
I tapped my comm. "Mattis, don't do anything too stupid. If I remember correctly, there's only five commandos onboard the Marauder."  
  
"True," he answered, "but they're the best of the best. Ask your mother."  
  
Mom nodded. "Their success is measured in body count."  
  
"Neither of you are improving my outlook, you know."  
  
Dad and Stark dove for us as the Prowlers performed another strafing run. "Just like old times, Aeryn."  
  
Mom sighed. "If there was one thing I didn't miss, it was people shooting at us."  
  
"Oh come on, Aeryn. Where's that Peacekeeper enthusiasm? Fun, excitement and really wild times." Both Mom and I turned toward him, the looks on our faces enough to convince him we didn't agree with him. "Okay, be that way."  
  
More running footsteps attracted my attention. Mattis and Chiana, each holding a pair of pulse rifles, dropped next to us. As he handed me a rifle, Mattis said, "I think I spotted our Prowler coming in from the east."  
  
Something overhead exploded. Looking up, I saw one of the attackers coming apart. "Yeah, there she is."  
  
The hatch on the side of the Marauder opened up and the five commandos came out. None of them seemed to be wearing armor. (Crazy, or just believing their own reputations?) They formed up quickly and started for us, their rifles up and firing.  
  
Another Prowler exploded as Tashina's voice came from our comms. "Are these the best pilots the Peacekeepers have? This is too easy."  
  
Dad blinked. "Six to one odds and she thinks it's easy? Relative of yours, Aeryn?"  
  
"That's Tashina," Mattis said as he ducked behind a tree for cover. "She'd consider three hundred to one odds an easy fight. Pilot, what's your status?"  
  
Instead of Pilot's voice, it was Crais that answered. "Pilot and Moya are safe, Mattis. Talyn has destroyed the Marauder that was pursuing them. What is your status?"  
  
Dad sighed loudly. "Oh man, Crais, I never thought I'd be glad you hear your voice again."  
  
"Crichton? If you've survived, then."  
  
"We're both find, Crais," Mom said. "However, we do have a problem with five commandos."  
  
"Four commandos," I said as one of the attackers went down. "If you don't have anything else attracting your attention, I think Tashina could use some help."  
  
"Understood."  
  
The battle didn't last much longer. Tashina complained a bit, but she accepted Talyn's help in disposing of the other four Prowlers. And even though they proved to be tougher, the commandos from the Marauder didn't last much longer. Whoever was in command of the other Leviathan must have thought discretion the better part of valor and starbursted away.  
  
"How did you know we were going to be attacked, Crais," I asked as I prepped the transport pod.  
  
"During our surveillance of Bia'thera, Talyn intercepted the order from the Gammak base to the Leviathan. Once they starbursted away, Talyn left on an intercept vector. Everything is secure on the surface?"  
  
I glanced at the back of the compartment. Mom, Dad, Chiana and Stark were having an animated conversation. "We're fine, Crais. Once Mattis gets through frelling with the Marauder, we'll take off. Why don't you and Talyn head back to Bia'thera?"  
  
"As you will. I'll rendezvous with you in the outer system. Aeryn, Crichton, I look forward to seeing you again." The comm went silent.  
  
"Man," Dad said, "did my boy Crais mellow or what?"  
  
Mattis climbed into the pod, closed the hatch and sat next to me. "Everything all right?"  
  
"Fine. I'm just feeling a little uncomfortable around your parents. That's all."  
  
"Are you sure?" I brought the engines on line and lifted off.  
  
"I'm sure. I'll get better. Oh, by the way, hang on to this." As he handed me a small device, Mattis switched on a secondary screen and brought up an image of the Marauder.  
  
It looked like a small control unit, with several indicators and an isolated button. "Why, thank you, Mattis. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just don't touch that button." A smile began to creep onto his face.  
  
"You mean this button?" I pressed it. On the screen, the Marauder exploded. "Oh my. Isn't that just too bad."  
  
"Tragic, really." His smile grew slightly as he leaned back in his seat.  
  
I looked at him then glanced back at Mom and Dad. Suddenly, things just didn't seem so bad.  
  
Too bad I knew the feeling wouldn't last.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	11. Apparitions Part Eleven

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Fractures  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Eleven: What My Blue Eyes Will Believe  
  
"We'll fight, not out of spite For someone must stand up for what's right Cause where there's a man who has no voice There ours shall go singing" - Jewel, "Hands"  
  
One of these days, I'm going to listen to my own instincts and the instincts of the people around me.  
  
But don't count on it happening in my lifetime.  
  
If I had been paying attention, if I had at least asked a few questions, things might have gone a little differently, and a lot of pain and trouble would have been avoided. But no, I took things at face value and that only made things worse.  
  
One day I'll learn.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Mom and Dad were both thrilled to be off Acquara and back on Moya, and even happier to see Pilot. (I don't think I'll ever forget the sight of Mom and Dad up on Pilot's console, his four arms holding them close in a heartfelt embrace.) Too bad it didn't last very long. To say Mom was less than thrilled to be in the vicinity of Furlow again was an understatement, and both she and Dad were staring at Jack with a mixture of anger and confusion.  
  
Did I notice this? No, of course not. I was still riding a wave of joy at having them back again.  
  
After introducing Tashina and Lhatan, Mattis and I walked Mom and Dad to the room they had used when they were on Moya before. Mattis seemed to be a little more relaxed, but I could tell there was something on his mind.  
  
"Pilot," he said as we rounded a corner, "does Moya have any idea how the Peacekeepers found us?"  
  
"Moya and I have been reviewing our recent sensor logs to determine that, Mattis. So far, I have found nothing out of the ordinary. I will continue to research."  
  
"Good, Pilot. I hope it's not another Peacekeeper innovation we have to worry about. When I was still with them, there was still no way of tracking a Leviathan once it starbursts."  
  
"That would certainly make keeping a low profile a little difficult," Dad said. He seemed to be watching Mattis, but I couldn't tell if anything was wrong. "So, what have you been doing for ten cycles?"  
  
I shrugged. "Not a lot, really. Just tried to stay out of trouble, but you know how life is here on Moya. Something about Leviathans attracts trouble. And there have been a few times that I've found it necessary to step in and lend a hand to some people who needed it. Or, at least, I felt they needed it. We've made a few enemies over the cycles, but we've helped a lot of people, too."  
  
"Well, the best time to help someone is when they needed, even if they don't know it." Dad peeked through the lattice bars on the door, nothing that two sets of doors were locked. "Why are these doors locked?"  
  
"One set of doors is for your quarters, the other set is.was Rygel's. I wanted to make sure no one disturbed them."  
  
Mom stared at the door to Rygel's quarters and sighed. "I can't believe Rygel's dead. All the times I wanted the little slug." Her eyes dropped to the deck and Dad slipped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
I glanced at Mattis then gestured at the other set of locked doors. "Well, let's get you settled in again, then we'll get something to eat."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"I'm surprised you got anything out of Furlow," Mom said as we walked into the Central Chamber. "I didn't think she'd say anything unless money was involved."  
  
"Really? I found Furlow to be very reasonable." A wicked smile crossed Mattis's face. "As soon as I threatened to space her, she started talking."  
  
Mom nodded, apparently approving of his handling of the situation. "You're not like any Tech I've ever met."  
  
Mattis went to the cabinets along one wall of the chamber. "Well, I'm not, really. I volunteered for more practical combat training than the average Tech receives. I felt it would come in handy if I should ever find myself in a bad situation. It certainly has been useful in my time here on Moya." He took out a tray of food cubes and joined us at the table.  
  
Chiana and Stark walked in as we started eating. Jack was close behind them. Mom watched them, suspicion in her eyes. "So, Jack, care to explain how you survived being shot?"  
  
Jack's face went blank for a microt, as if he was surprised by the question. "I didn't, really. I was caught by surprise. It took some time for the wounds to heal."  
  
"Are the Ancients still paranoid about wormhole tech," Dad asked, his voice nearly monotone.  
  
"They have to be, John. As you know, the potential of wormhole technology is too great to leave in the wrong hands."  
  
Dad nodded slowly. "Same old story." His eyes dated to me then returned to Jack. "When you ran into Furlow and the Pathfinder, did you see any Tavloids."  
  
"Tavleks," Mom corrected.  
  
"Whatever. Did you run into any Tavleks on Bia'thera? Aeryn said they were working with Furlow back on Dam-Ba-Da."  
  
I was about to ask who the Tavleks were, but Mom tapped me on the knee. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, then glanced at Mattis. He was frowning, but remained silent.  
  
Jack seemed to think before he answered. "No, I didn't see any Tavleks, but I was concerned about Vanessa. Did you see any Tavleks, Mattis?"  
  
"No, no Tavleks." Mattis's voice was cold. (Apparently, he's more observant than I am.)  
  
"That's good," Dad said. "Those gauntlet weapons of theirs are bad news. You're working on the phase stabilizer?"  
  
"Yes. I should have it working again in a few arns. It wasn't as damaged as the rest of your module. Once it's repaired and reinstalled, I'd like to test it."  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem, Jack." Mom chewed on a food cube and kept a neutral expression on her face.  
  
Jack nodded in approval. "Good. I could use your help finishing the work, John."  
  
"Let me finish eating then I'll be down." Jack nodded again and left the chamber.  
  
"Well, that was informative," Mom said in a voice that was as cold as ice.  
  
Dad looked grim. "Yeah, wasn't it." He looked at Mattis and me.  
  
I frowned. "Okay, what did I just miss?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I should have brought it to your attention sooner." Mattis tapped his comm. "Tashina?"  
  
"Yes, Mattis?"  
  
"Get Lhatan and come to the Central Chamber. We have problems."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I stood by the module for a microt, watching Jack work. It took a little while, but I managed to get over feeling like an idiot for missing something Mom and Dad realized almost immediately, and Mattis suspected for a while. (It's times like this that I wished I were a little less trusting.)  
  
"So, Jack, what exactly does this thing do?"  
  
He didn't look up from his work. "It opens wormholes and allows safe passage through them. You know that."  
  
"Do I? How would you know? I never told you what I did or didn't know about wormhole tech."  
  
Jack glanced up quickly but didn't stop working. "It was a natural assumption. Since your father was conducting his own research, I thought he would have trained you in the technology."  
  
I stepped closer. "I'm twenty-three cycles old, Jack. I told you Mom and Dad disappeared ten cycles ago. Don't you think that at the age of thirteen cycles, I was a bit young to be trained in such dangerous technology."  
  
Now Jack stopped working and looked at little annoyed. "Perhaps you're right."  
  
My hand started drifting toward my pulse pistol. "What's the difference between a phase stabilizer and a displacement engine?"  
  
"There's no difference. A displacement engine and a phase stabilizer are the same."  
  
"Just what we thought you'd say." I drew my pistol. "Did you hear that, Dad?"  
  
"I got it, Vanessa." Mom, Dad and Mattis came into the maintenance bay through the door along the far wall, while Chiana and Tashina came up behind me. They all had weapons drawn.  
  
Jack looked at them then crossed his arms. "What's the meaning of this?"  
  
"The meaning, Jack or whoever the frell you are, is that whatever game you're playing is over." Dad walked up to Jack and waved him away from the phase stabilizer. "So, who are you? I assume you're an Ancient."  
  
Jack looked at the stabilizer and shrugged. "Well, this lasted longer than I believed it would. How did you know?"  
  
"We didn't fight Tavleks on Dam-Ba-Da," Mom said. "It was Charrids working for the Scarrans."  
  
"And I've been suspicious of you since you first showed up," Mattis added. "I was wondering how the Peacekeepers knew not only that we were leaving, but where we were going. Would it be safe to assume your mental abilities are somewhat stronger than you told us?"  
  
Dad stepped around the workbench until he was at my side. "So, what are you doing here? The Ancients decided to become players in the galaxy?"  
  
Jack laughed. It was short and humorless. "No. The Ancients are still content to remain in hiding in their little corner of the universe. They're still as paranoid about their secrets as they ever were. I, on the other hand, believe that advanced technology is wasted unless it's used."  
  
"So you came out to help whoever was the farthest along in their research? You're going to help the Peacekeepers build the weapons we kept them from building twenty-five cycles ago." Mom shook her head. "What about the Pathfinder? When we encountered them before, they were more concerned we research."  
  
Jack sighed. "True. They're a race of researchers, who, for the most part, want knowledge but don't seem too inclined to use it for anything but transportation. I did find a few sympathetic souls who are also helping the Peacekeepers. Together we'll give them the weapons they want."  
  
"And how do you fit in? What do you get out of all this?"  
  
The smile that crossed Jack's face was cold. "Let's just say that every leader needs a strong military."  
  
"And that strong leader would be you?" Dad looked unimpressed. "Don't you know that with great power comes great responsibility?"  
  
I leaned close to him. "Very deep, Dad."  
  
"Thanks. Spiderman." Dad lowered his pistol. "I say lock him up until we figure out what to do with him."  
  
Mattis nodded. "Agreed. Jack, if you'll kindly keep your hands in sight. Tashina and I will show you to a comfortable cell." Jack seemed amused as he started out of the maintenance bay.  
  
I'm still not sure what happened, but the deck suddenly heaved. As a nauseating shudder ran through Moya, Pilot screamed, "We're coming out of starburst! The system has failed! Stand by!"  
  
After what seemed like a microt long eternity, Moya finally settled down. I looked around quickly, making sure everyone was all right. "Pilot, what's Moya's status?"  
  
"Moya is unharmed, but starburst is unavailable."  
  
"How long until."  
  
"Where's Jack?"  
  
In the doorway, Mattis and Tashina were getting to their feet. Jack was nowhere to be seen. "He must have scrambled when starburst failed. Almost as if he expected it."  
  
"But how," Mom asked as we ran from the bay. "Could he have sabotaged Moya?"  
  
Tashina shook his head. "While you were all down on the planet, I was monitoring in Command and Lhatan was in his lab. Jack could have easily done it then. I should have kept him with me."  
  
"We can hand out blame later. Now we have to find him." I slapped my comm. "Stark, Lhatan, watch out for Jack! He's working with the Peacekeepers!"  
  
We split up to cover more ground. I went down one tier and began checking chamber after chamber. I was beginning to become more and more concerned; Moya's so big that, even with the eight of us searching, it would still take time to search for Jack. The longer it took, the more time he had to escape or do something else to Moya.  
  
After a few microts, I stopped in the middle of an intersection and looked around. If I were in Jack's place, where would I go?  
  
A microt later, the answer came to me. As I started running, I hit my comm. "I know where he's going! He's heading for the starburst chamber!"  
  
It took longer than I wanted to get to the lowest tier, to the chamber beneath the neurocluster. The door to the isolated chamber was open and I could see Jack frelling with an open panel. I drew my pistol as I ran into the chamber. "Jack! Step away from the panel! Do it now!"  
  
I stepped around the focusing assembly, my pistol never wavering. Jack appeared unconcerned. He waved a hand around the chamber. "You know what this chamber is, don't you?"  
  
"Of course. This is where the energy for starburst first coalesces. Being in here can be terminal." I glanced at the open panel and frowned.  
  
He sighed. "Vanessa, think about it. Wormhole technology has many uses beyond simple weapons and transportation. The person who controls it would rule this part of the galaxy."  
  
"Not interested, Jack. You have me confused with Furlow."  
  
Jack glanced at the panel. "Do you know what I'm doing?"  
  
"At a guess, I'd say you're rigging it so that the energy for starburst will be channeled upward through the neurocluster. That'll kill Pilot for sure and probably destroy Moya. And, since the Ancients fall under the heading of god-like aliens, you'll probably just spirit yourself away before that happens. Close?"  
  
"Very good. If you don't join me, what will you do with your life? Simply live from day to day, hoping to stay ahead of the enemies you've made, trying to find scrapes of happiness in simply existing?"  
  
I laughed once. "Sounds so pointless when you put it that way. My life has more meaning than that."  
  
"Meaning? Intruding into the lives of people who don't want your help? Why worry about those less fortunate than you?"  
  
"If not us, then who? The Peacekeepers? The Scarrans? The Nebari? The Ancients? I doubt any of them would care about some out of the way farming colony that really has nothing to offer." I waved my free hand, trying to get Jack away from the panel. "Now step away."  
  
Jack planted his hands on his hips. "Or else what? You'll shoot? You won't shoot me. There's too much your father in you."  
  
I couldn't deny that; there WAS a lot of John Crichton in me. I lowered the pistol. "You're right about that, Jack. There is a lot of my dad in me." He looked satisfied and turned back to the panel.  
  
"But." He turned back to me. ".there's just as much of my mother in me." I brought the pistol back up and squeezed the trigger twice. Jack looked shocked as the pulse blasts slammed into him.  
  
I watched him drop to the deck. "Don't you ever threaten Moya."  
  
There were footsteps behind me. "Vanessa!" It was Mattis, but I knew Mom and Dad were with him. They came up behind me as I holstered my pistol. "What was he up to?"  
  
"He was going to rig the chamber to channel the starburst energy upward." I closed my eyes and turned. Mom and Dad were watching me, but I couldn't tell what they were thinking.  
  
I started from the chamber. "I frelled up again. I wasn't paying attention and frelled up. I could have gotten everyone killed. And I wanted to protect Moya."  
  
Once out of the chamber, I started walking faster. Dad was calling out to me, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy blaming myself for everything that's gone wrong.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	12. Apparitions Part Twelve

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Dog With Two Bones  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Twelve: A Dream Beyond My Sight (Vanessa.)  
  
While Mattis continued working on the Farscape module, I tried to help Dad work on the phase stabilizer. I emphasize the word tried; I was still dwelling on the fact that I failed to question Jack's authenticity. Mom and Dad had told me that Furlow had killed Jack. Knowing this, I hadn't questioned his sudden appearance on Moya. Telling myself that Stark hadn't questioned it either didn't make me feel better.  
  
"He was definitely reconfiguring the stabilizer into a displacement engine," Dad said. "I bet he was planning on high-tailing it back to Bia'thera after reinstalling it on the module. His Peacekeeper buddies would have been falling all over themselves thanking him. He didn't ask for partanium, did he?"  
  
"No, no partanium."  
  
"Good. Partanium radiation's what killed the other John way back when. We'll have to rig up some kind of isolation chamber when we have to load it."  
  
"We'll need a rad suit, too. The environmental suits won't do it."  
  
"Good thought." Dad glanced up from his work. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason." He watched me for another microt then returned to his work.  
  
A microt later, he leaned forward. "Hey, what does this say?" He lifted a small component. ".the hell? Made in Taiwan?" Dad waited for me to react to his joke, or at least ask where Taiwan was. When I didn't, he put down the component and sighed. "All right, Vanessa. What's on your mind?"  
  
I looked at him and sighed. "Nothing's on my mind, Dad. Why?"  
  
"Well, you look like your cat just died. You're still bothered by what happened with Jack, right?"  
  
"Maybe just a little." The look on Dad's face told me he didn't believe me. "Okay, maybe more than just a little. I always thought I was more observant. You and Mom told me Jack was dead, yet when someone pretending to be him appeared on Moya, I didn't even question it."  
  
"Neither did Stark, and he was there when it happened. Besides, we told you something like a dozen cycles ago."  
  
"That just doesn't make me feel better, Dad."  
  
"Is dwelling on it making you feel better? Look, there have been plenty of times when I missed the obvious until it kicked me in the teeth. Did I ever tell you about the first time we encountered the Pathfinders?"  
  
"Chi told me about it. Stark still gets emotional over the whole affair. He still stresses over losing Zhaan."  
  
"Did she mention that I was so obsessed with wormholes, and helping people who knew more about them than I did that I missed the fact that they were sabotaging Moya in an attempt to save their own ship? The point, Vanessa, is that sometimes we're so concerned about the big picture that we miss the little details."  
  
"It's the little details that can make a mission a success or cause it to go fahrbot."  
  
"True, but dwelling on the details after the fact isn't going to make things any better. It'll only give you agita."  
  
Now that I'd never heard before. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Forget it. Let's get."  
  
The sound of an engine starting up cut Dad off. We looked across the maintenance bay to where Mattis had been working. From what I could tell, it seemed to be functioning normally. Sitting in the cockpit, Mattis looked insufferably pleased with himself, and even the DRDs seemed happy. "The greatest technician in all the Uncharted Territories has succeeded yet again!"  
  
"We'll ignore the fact that the DRDs did all the work," I called out. As Dad and I walked over to the module, I said, "Thanks for the talk, Dad. I guess I do tend to dwell on the little dren and take things too personally."  
  
"You get that from me," he said. "Just a chip off the old block."  
  
I frowned at that. Dad still managed to come up with phrases I'd never heard. I just shrugged at this one. "Daddy's little girl," I said. "You know, I have a dream that I'd like to see come true one of these days. I'd like to see more than just the few of us living on Moya, a group of people who would be able to help me lend a hand to people who need it."  
  
"You already do that, Vanessa."  
  
"Yeah, but sometimes it's hard with just the few of us. I'd like to have more fighters, more technicians and definitely more doctors. Moya's so big that she'd easily support a larger group."  
  
"That's a good dream. Definitely one should shoot for. Maybe after all this is over, we can see what we can do to make it come true."  
  
"We'll see. I sometimes think that it's always going to be just out of reach."  
  
"Dreams can keep you going through the bad times. We'll see what we can do."  
  
I watched Mattis climb from the module as Dad nodded in appreciation. "You do good work. I would've bet the module wouldn't have held together much longer."  
  
"Thank you, sir. I took the opportunity to make a few upgrades on a couple of systems. When you take it out, you'll notice the response time is a little faster."  
  
Dad nodded again and climbed in. He checked a couple of indicators and smiled. "Outstanding. Do we have time for a test flight?"  
  
"I don't know. Pilot, how long until Moya can starburst again?"  
  
"The DRDs require another two arns to complete the repairs."  
  
I watched Mom and Chiana walk up. "Okay. We're gonna take Dad's module out for a little test flight."  
  
I started to climb into the rear seat, but Dad reached back and stopped me. "Why don't you fly the module? I'll take the back seat."  
  
A couple of different dreams began to run through my mind as I stared at him. "I can't fly this."  
  
"Yes, you can," Mom said as she patted me on the shoulder. "It may have been a while, but your father did teach you to fly the module."  
  
I looked from Mom to Dad, feeling at a loss for words. What do I tell them? "Well, Mom, Dad, I had a dream that I was piloting the module, opened a wormhole and killed everyone." I'm sure they would take away my pulse pistol and locked me in my quarters with only my DRD for company.  
  
But I couldn't come up with any logical reason to not fly the module. Any complaints would be pointless and sound childish. So I sighed and shrugged. "Let me get a set of oculars."  
  
My initial uneasy feelings faded as soon as we were clear. Five microt after that, I was screaming in joy and unbridled enthusiasm as I put the module through a series of maneuvers ahead of Moya. I could hear Dad laugh, too, which made me feel even better.  
  
"This is fantastic," I called out. "I'll never take Mattis's skills for granted again!"  
  
"Yeah, he does seem to have some skills." Dad was quiet for a moment, and I could hear him tapping his fingers on the back of the seat. "So, you and Mattis are a couple, huh."  
  
I glanced back at him. "Yeah, we are. What do you think of him?"  
  
"He seems to be a good man. Chiana likes him, and Pilot says Moya's systems are functioning better with him onboard."  
  
"He loves being on Moya. He kind of drifts back and forth when it comes to Crais."  
  
"Yeah, well, I was kind of waffling on Crais for a while, too. So that's.uh-oh."  
  
Attention signals sounded, cutting Dad off. I threw a few switches and frowned at the indicators. "What're you reading?"  
  
"Sensors are picking up the first indications of electron diffusion, almost as if."  
  
Mattis's anxious voice sounded in my ears. "Vanessa, be careful! Something's happening off the treblin side!"  
  
"Wormhole," Dad muttered. "It's a wormhole. It'll be here right.about.now!"  
  
I looked in the indicated direction and saw space twisting onto itself. As the wormhole formed up, I pulled the module into a tight turn back toward Moya. "Frell. A wormhole showed up right before Jack appeared. Mattis, have everyone keep an eye out for unexpected visitors."  
  
"Another Ancient? Someone to complete the job Jack started?"  
  
"God, I hope not," Dad said.  
  
The comm clicked and Mom's voice came from the speakers. "Tashina and I are in the maintenance bay. No sigh of.wait! Over there! Who's the.what the frell?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Aeryn?"  
  
Tashina sounded disgusted. "I am getting tired of people appearing out of nowhere!"  
  
"I couldn't agree more, Tashina." I began my approach to Moya's landing bay. "Were the Ancients like this when you dealt with them, Dad?"  
  
"You tell me: They created an entire simulation designed to make me think I had found a way back to Earth. The details were perfect. It fell apart when I realized the same people kept turning up time after time, no matter what the situation. It really went to pieces when I tried to go someplace that I didn't know. When I figured it out and confronted Jack about it, there was no sense of regret or remorse. Think they care about how we feel?"  
  
"You're right. Save me from holier-than-god aliens."  
  
"Well, the re-engineered subspecies of a holier-than-god alien race. But that's not important right now."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
As the canopy swung up, I climbed out of the module and drew my pulse pistol. Across the maintenance bay, Mom and Tashina had their pistols drawn on an older woman, wearing the uniform of a Peacekeeper Senior Officer. She appeared completely at ease with a little smile on her face.  
  
As Dad and I approached, Mattis and Chiana ran into the bay with weapons drawn. "Pilot, what's the status of the wormhole?"  
  
"It's not a wormhole, Vanessa. It's another signpost."  
  
The woman turned to me, and her smile grew slightly. "I had to make sure I had your attention."  
  
Mom sounded disgusted as she spoke. "Well, you have it. Don't you Ancients know how to appear as anyone else but family members?"  
  
"Who's she supposed to be, Mom?"  
  
"She's apparently Senior Officer Xhalax Sun. My mother."  
  
"Oh." So that's what Xhalax Sun looked like. From what Mom told me about her, she was a real hard case. I wondered how close the Ancient's behavior would be to the original.  
  
Xhalax looked at the array of pistols. "Are your weapons really necessary?"  
  
"Considering the last Ancient we dealt with deceived us and was working with the Peacekeepers, I think our reaction is justified." Mattis stepped up next to Mom. "Why don't you tell us why you're here?"  
  
"The Ancient who called himself Jack is the reason I'm here. Until just recently, we were unaware of his activities. I was dispatched to stop him."  
  
"You're a day late and a dollar short," Dad said. "He's been dealt with."  
  
The Ancient looked uncertain. "You stopped him?"  
  
"Shocking the twists and turns life throws at you, isn't it?" I holstered my pistol. "So you're here to do what?"  
  
"He was helping lower societies develop wormhole technology. Given how such unskilled travel can disrupt the reality of this plane, assisting in the development of the technology is strictly forbidden." She looked around and spotted the phase stabilizer on its workbench. "You have a phase stabilizer?"  
  
"That was built a number of cycles ago, but it still works. Probably." Dad watched her, suspicion clear in his eyes. "So you're here to stop the Peacekeeper and the Pathfinders?"  
  
Xhalax nodded once. "Can I count on your cooperation?"  
  
"What if we say no?"  
  
"Then I'll do it myself. It would be easier with your assistance."  
  
Dad holstered his pistol and planted his hands on his hips. "Would you be annoyed if we took some time to discuss this?"  
  
"Don't take too much time," she said.  
  
"We won't. Tashina, please show our guest to the cells. Then meet us in Command." Her pulse pistol never moved as she waved Xhalax out of the bay.  
  
I watched them leave and felt myself relax. "This just keeps getting better and better."  
  
"Par for the course here on Moya," Chiana said. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"Part of me wants the let the Ancient worry about it," Mattis said. "We almost lost Vanessa because of this whole affair. If we're to continue, then we should do so with extreme caution."  
  
"No argument there," Mom said. "I don't suppose we could have Talyn simply level the base."  
  
"I'm sure Tashina would support that wholeheartedly." I began to pace. "What about all the people assigned to the base who aren't directly involved with the project? What about them?"  
  
"We're talking about Peacekeepers here, Vanessa," Chiana said as we started out of the maintenance bay. "D'you think they'd worry about us?"  
  
Mom exchanged a look with Mattis. "That's an old argument, Chiana," she said. "Not all Peacekeepers are mindless grunts, as you well know."  
  
"Present company excluded, of course. Look, we're talking about a Gammak base, not a command carrier. There aren't as many people to worry about."  
  
Dad looked almost disgusted. "So fewer people makes it all right? That's cold, Pip."  
  
"Then we'll give them time to evacuate. Anyway, you weren't too concerned with the people who weren't able to evacuate from Scorpius's command carrier twenty-five cycles ago. I don't recall you shedding any tears for them."  
  
Mom sighed deeply. "She's right, John. We may not have any choice but to level the base."  
  
I could tell Dad wasn't happy with the proposal. "All right, fine. But we find another way first. Something else we should consider is a source of partanium. If we finish converting the phase stabilizer to a displacement engine, we'll need the partanium to power it."  
  
"One problem at a time, Dad." I slipped closer to Mattis and closed my eyes. My dreams seemed to be drifting farther out of reach.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	13. Apparitions Part Thirteen

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Dog With Two Bones  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Thirteen: Tailspin  
  
Space above the planet Tries'tall parted as Moya slipped out of starburst and assumed orbit.  
  
From where she stood in Command, Vanessa Sun watched the planet fill half the screen. She studied the green-brown world for a microt and took a long drink from the cup of amestos she held. As she watched clouds drift over the surface, a thought wandered through her mind: Why are we doing this? The Peacekeepers haven't used wormhole technology against us or anyone else yet. It'll be some time before they get anywhere with their research. Why am I worrying about it?  
  
Vanessa sighed and set her cup down on the main console. Another thought answered her question: The keyword it yet. Give a trigger-happy military a weapon and they'll want to use it. At any rate, this is the good fight, and someone has to fight the good fight.  
  
She looked up at the screen again then turned. "Have they noticed us yet, Pilot?"  
  
Pilot's image appeared on the clamshell. "Not as yet, Vanessa. However, the outpost appears to be on the opposite side of the planet. It will take a few microts for Moya to reach it."  
  
"All right." Vanessa leaned on the console. "I hope you know what you're doing, Tashina." She brushed dark hair away from her eyes and shook her head slowly. They had needed a source of partanium for the displacement engine. Tashina had revealed that she might know someone who could help them; the head of a small Ilanic outpost was an old friend of hers, someone who owed her a favor or two.  
  
Vanessa had simply shaken her head at the announcement. She had long ago stopped being surprised by Tashina.  
  
Footsteps broke her train of thought. Vanessa looked up and watched Aeryn walk into Command. "I have a question for you, Mom. After all the cycles you and Dad spent on Moya, and all the dren you had to deal with, how the frell did you keep from losing it and going over the edge?"  
  
Aeryn considered. "I wondered about that myself, how we kept from shooting everyone in sight. It was especially difficult after we stopped Scorpius's experiments twenty-five ago. It took almost a cycle, but we got over it. Are you all right? Feeling a little pressure?"  
  
"Maybe a little. I know the wormhole technology is too dangerous for the Peacekeepers or anyone else to have. But they haven't gotten anywhere yet. Why should I be the one to stop them? Why can't someone else worry about it?"  
  
"Because life sometimes doesn't give us a choice." Aeryn leaned against the console next to Vanessa and crossed her arms. "Sometimes it's a matter of being willing to do what's right. Your father once told me something a leader on Earth once said: The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good people to do nothing. Now, the Peacekeepers aren't evil, but their motives aren't as altruistic as some might think. John once described their philosophy as 'shoot first and don't ask questions.' That's why the Peacekeepers shouldn't have wormhole technology. Give a soldier a weapon and he'll find a reason to use it."  
  
Vanessa nodded. "I know, I know. It's better to stop them before they can get too far with their research. It's just that sometimes I wish I could pass this off to someone else. It'll pass. Where's Dad?"  
  
Aeryn smiled. "He said he wanted to talk to Mattis."  
  
"He probably wants to go over the upgrades Mattis made to the module."  
  
Aeryn's smile grew. "No, Vanessa, I really don't think that's it."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Mattis skimmed through the printouts again and frowned. "So, if I'm reading this correctly, the displacement engine will allow you to do things with wormholes that the phase stabilizer won't do. Like connecting one end of the wormhole to a star, then channeling the plasma stream like a cannon. Or maybe invert the gravity flux and turn the wormhole into a miniature black hole." He sighed and looked at John, who sat across from him. "Jack was right about one thing. No one should have this kind of power. How do you think we should proceed, sir?"  
  
John looked a little uncomfortable as he stood and went to the cabinets along the far wall of the Central Chamber. "Well, you can start by not calling me sir."  
  
"If you say so, Commander."  
  
"No, don't call me Commander. Only Pilot calls me Commander. Just call me John." He opened a cabinet and frowned. "Cupboard's getting a little bare, don't you think?"  
  
"We had planned on stopping at a commerce planet when all this started.John. At any rate, we have plenty of food cubes and dried supplies to last for a quarter cycle at least."  
  
John laughed. "Some things never change. Look, Mattis, before we get back to the Peacekeepers, I want to talk to you about Vanessa."  
  
Mattis glanced over his shoulder and watched John walk back to the table, a tray of food cubes in hand. "What about Vanessa?"  
  
John picked up a food cube and toyed with it for a microt. "Man, how do I say this without sounding like I should be in a bad sitcom?"  
  
Mattis blinked. "What's a sitcom and why is it bad?"  
  
"Never mind. I suppose I'm just feeling like a father again, looking out for my daughter."  
  
Mattis leaned forward slightly. "If you're concerned about me and Vanessa, don't be. I've come to realize that before I met her, my life was empty. All I had was my sense of duty and loyalty. Now, after three cycles, I feel like I have something else to live for, something to believe in. My relationship with Vanessa has shown me that I could be more than I had been.  
  
John laughed and leaned back in his chair. "What's so funny?"  
  
"When Aeryn and I first met, I told her that she could be more than just a Peacekeeper. It took a while, but she learned to reach beyond the life she'd known. Looks like you learned the same lesson faster."  
  
"I don't know about that. Vanessa, Chiana and Stark will tell you that I was very much a Peacekeeper for a little while after they found me. Still, coming that close to dying is enough to make you reevaluate your life. I didn't like what I found."  
  
John chewed on the food cube and nodded. "Well, all right then. We'll."  
  
Their comms chirped, cutting him off. "John, Mattis, come up to Command. We're almost ready."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Vanessa looked around the small, sparsely furnished office and tried to remain calm. "Tashina, are you sure we can trust this guy?" She glanced at Mattis, hoping for some reassurance, but only saw her own uncertainty reflected on his face. Next to him, Lhatan looked relaxed.  
  
From where she stood by the office's only window, Tashina said, "I assure you, Vanessa, that Ci'amon is a man of integrity."  
  
Lhatan nodded in agreement. "While I don't know Ci'amon as well as Tashina, I can tell you that he has no great love for the Peacekeepers. We have nothing to worry about."  
  
The uncertain look on Vanessa's face deepened. "So why do I feel like we've just walked into an ambush?"  
  
A laugh that sounded more like a grunt escaped Mattis. "You've been hanging around Tashina too long. You're getting paranoid."  
  
Tashina turned from the window, a look of indignation on her face. "I am not paranoid, Mattis. I prefer to think of it as being cautious."  
  
"Right. You're so cautious, you suspect everyone of being out for our skins."  
  
"Better to expect the worst and not have it happen than expect the best and be disappointed."  
  
The door opened and a male Ilanic stepped into the office. He regarded them for a microt then went to the desk. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Tashina, Lhatan, it's good to see you again. It has been too long."  
  
"Far too long, Ci'amon." Tashina stepped away from the window and sat next to Lhatan. "These are our associates, Vanessa Sun and Mattis Bohr. How have you been these last few cycles?"  
  
"I've been well. This outpost is quiet, and I needed a posting that was less stressful. But you didn't come here to catch up on old times."  
  
Tashina nodded. "You're right. I need to call in a favor. My associates and I need a small measure of partanium for a project we're working on."  
  
"Partanium? That's a dangerous radioactive, Tashina. What could you possibly need it for?"  
  
Vanessa glanced at Mattis and tried to sound confident. "It's rather sensitive, sir."  
  
"Too sensitive to discuss it with the one who'll supply what you need? What is it? Something to make life difficult for the Peacekeepers?"  
  
"Let's just say that our project will put a dent in the Peacekeeper's weapon research. I'd rather not say more about it."  
  
Ci'amon regarded Vanessa coolly then turned to Tashina. "She's a secretive one. I like that. How much do you need?"  
  
"Only a small amount," Tashina said. "Just one tenth of a mallot."  
  
"Is that all? If I'd known that it was such a small amount, I wouldn't have even questioned it. Let me summon my aide." Ci'amon tapped something on his desk. "He'll see to what you need."  
  
"Thank you, Ci'amon. Vanessa, can you and Mattis take care of the partanium? Lhatan and I would like to spend some time with Ci'amon."  
  
Mattis exchanged a look with Vanessa and shrugged as the door opened. "Sure, not a problem. Enjoy your time."  
  
Ci'amon nodded toward the younger man that stepped into the office. "This is my aide, Scotala. Take them to the radioactives storage facility and get them what they need."  
  
Scotala nodded. "Of course, sir. If you'll come with me, please?"  
  
Vanessa and Mattis followed the aide from the office, Ci'amon turned a smile toward Tashina and Lhatan. "So, tell me, what have you been doing these last few cycles?"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Scotala had lead Vanessa through so many twists and turns that neither of them were sure they could find their way back to Ci'amon's office. Mattis looked around the dimly lit corridor and wondered at the lack of identifying signage on the doors. "Where, exactly, are you taking us?"  
  
"To our radioactive storage facility. You did say you needed partanium. That's not something you leave unprotected."  
  
Both Vanessa and Mattis stopped and reached for their pulse pistols. "We didn't tell you we needed partanium."  
  
The aide looked back at them. "Yes, you did. You told me what you needed before we left the office."  
  
"No, we didn't." Mattis drew his pistol and took aim for Scotala. "Now, why don't you tell us what the frell you're up to before I lose my self- control?"  
  
The sound of doors opening made Vanessa turn and draw her own pistol. Her eyes went wide. "Aw frell! Mattis."  
  
He turned. Peacekeeper soldiers had gathered behind them, pulse rifles raised and aimed at them. "Twenty of them, two of us. What d'you think?"  
  
"My name's not Tashina. I don't plan on going out in a blaze of glory." Vanessa dropped her pistol and raised her hands. A microt later, Mattis did the same.  
  
"Frell."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Tashina glanced at Lhatan as her comm buzzed. As she tapped it, she suddenly felt a wave of suspicion sweep over her. "Yes."  
  
Chiana sounded anxious. "Are you going to be much longer? We're on a time limit, you know."  
  
"We're just waiting for Mattis and Vanessa to get back." She frowned and looked at the clock on Ci'amon's desk. "It shouldn't have taken this long. We'll find them and head back up."  
  
"Just don't take too long. You know."  
  
Pilot's voice, sounding angry and anxious, cut Chiana off. "Moya's sensors are detecting a Peacekeeper vessel entering the system! A Pentak class Vigilante!"  
  
"A Vigilante? That would mean a retrieval squad." Lhatan turned to Tashina then looked at Ci'amon, who seemed unsurprised by the announcement. "You betrayed us to the Peacekeepers?"  
  
"I deal with whoever is the greater power. I've dealt with the Scarrans, the Nebari. This time it was the Peacekeepers." He shrugged.  
  
Tashina stood and drew her pistol. "You hated the Peacekeepers as much as I do and now you're dealing with them? What happened to you, Ci'amon?"  
  
Another shrug. "I don't care about politics anymore, Tashina, only profit. Their offer was most generous."  
  
Tashina's face was an unreadable mask. "Too bad you won't be in any condition to enjoy it." She took aim for Ci'amon's forehead.  
  
"Wait, Tashina," Lhatan said. "If you kill him, we'll have the entire outpost after us. As it is, we may be able to get back to the transport pod."  
  
"What about Vanessa and Mattis? We can't abandon them to the Peacekeepers."  
  
"I don't want to leave them either, but we'll be of no use to anyone if we're dead." Lhatan reached under his overcoat and took out a small case. He opened it and took out a hypospray. "He'll just have to sleep through the excitement."  
  
"Do it."  
  
Ci'amon watched Lhatan step around the desk. "You'll live to regret this. No one survives crossing the Peacekeepers."  
  
"Really? I know a few people who have outwitted the Peacekeepers for almost thirty cycles. I'll just ask them for advice on surviving the encounter." Tashina watched Lhatan administer the injection. Microts later, Ci'amon was unconscious.  
  
Lhatan sighed. "I'm getting tired of losing friends, Tashina."  
  
"All the more reason we should be trying to find Vanessa and Mattis, but you're right. It won't help them if we're dead. Now stay close, husband."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Tashina and Lhatan have taken off and are enroute to Moya at the pod's best speed," Pilot was saying. "Fortunately, they'll arrive before the Vigilante gets within range of its immobilizer pulse."  
  
John barely heard him. His mind was too focused on the fact that Vanessa and Mattis were now prisoners of the Peacekeepers. Anger was boiling just below the surface, and he felt the overwhelming need to hit something. Even feeling Aeryn's arm around his shoulder didn't make him feel any better.  
  
"There was nothing they could have done, John," she said. "They were separated. If they had tried to find Vanessa, they would have probably ended up dead. It was a sound tactical decision."  
  
"We're not talking about soldiers, Aeryn. That's our daughter down there."  
  
"I know. Don't you think I want to take the Prowler down and level that outpost to find them? But that's not a Marauder coming this way, John, it's a Vigilante, armed with an immobilizer pulse. You know as well as I do what that can do to Moya. As painful as it is, there's only one course of action we can take."  
  
"I know, but god damn it, I don't have to like it." John closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Pilot, Crais took Talyn back to Bia'thera?"  
  
"Yes, Commander. Moya wants me to tell you that she is very upset by this turn of events."  
  
John nodded again. In a level, almost monotone voice he said, "Once Tashina and Lhatan have landed, have Moya starburst for Bia'thera. We'll come back with Talyn."  
  
He opened his eyes, which now burned with cold fire. "We'll get Vanessa and Mattis back, even if we have to reduce this outpost to a smoking hole in the landscape."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	14. Apparitions Part Fourteen

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Dog With Two Bones  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Fourteen: Beware The Chair  
  
He didn't want to scream, but as he felt the Aurora Chair rip into his mind, Mattis found he couldn't hold it in for very long. The pain was far too great and screaming was the only release.  
  
In his time with the Peacekeepers, Mattis had heard rumors about the Aurora Chair, about how the way it ripped through a prisoner's mind, reducing them to limp, sobbing shells of themselves. It always seemed to be a rather vicious means of interrogation.  
  
Now, sitting in the Chair, feeling it shred any resistance he put up, Mattis couldn't find anything to contradict his belief.  
  
Somewhere beyond the Chair, in the darkness that filled the interrogation room came the woman's voice. "So, you were once a Peacekeeper? Name and rank!"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Mattis said through his teeth.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I would. Another layer."  
  
A white-hot point of light erupted in his mind and Mattis wondered if someone had slipped live power lines into his skull. "Mattis.Bohr.Peacekeeper t.tech.once of.of.Beralis Company."  
  
"And why did you abandon the Peacekeepers?"  
  
Images from the transport played on the screen. Mattis could see himself and the other techs working to repair the malfunctioning power plant. The scene changed to the crew rushing to escape pods. "What did you expect me to do? They.they left me to die in.an.escape pod. They didn't try to find me."  
  
Mattis heard footsteps behind him. "You were obviously rescued. Why didn't you make an effort to get back to Beralis Company?"  
  
In the back of his mind, his own voice asked the same question. "What would.have been the point? It was.a few weekens.before I was near an outpost. I prob.ably would have been.declared.irreversibly contaminated. Besides, ever try.to make a Leviathan.go where she doesn't want to?"  
  
"Oh, so you were picked up by a Leviathan? Does this Leviathan have a name?"  
  
Images of Moya and Pilot danced through his mind, repeated on the Aurora Chair's screen. "Mmmmm..Moya. Her name is Moya." Mattis squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry, Pilot."  
  
"Moya? That's a familiar name. I just can't remember where I heard it right now. So, what were you doing here? What would two Sebaceans want on an Ilanic outpost?"  
  
Mattis fought back the urge to tell the interrogator that Vanessa wasn't a full Sebacean. "Get frelled." The pain burst into his mind again and he again screamed.  
  
Abruptly, the pain was gone.  
  
As the Chair stopped rotating, Mattis became aware of a woman standing to one side. She was dressed in a close fitting black uniform, trimmed in a minimal amount of red. "A lieutenant. I'm honored."  
  
Mattis continued to stare at her, noticing that something just wasn't right. Her hair was dark and cut severely short, but her skin tone was pale, almost ashen, and her lips were dark gray. He blinked several times and swallowed. "You're not a full Sebacean, are you?"  
  
The muscles along her jaw flexed. "You're very observant. Very well. I am Lieutenant Misata Katsur, aide to Captain Abetan."  
  
"Part Nebari, I assume."  
  
"Again, very good. What's the problem with the Chair?"  
  
Mattis could hear someone working with the Chair's control panel. "Power failure, Lieutenant. Techs have been called."  
  
Katsur shook her head. "Leave him in the Chair. Call me when the repairs are complete." She leaned close to Mattis. "It appears you have a brief recuperation. We'll continue soon."  
  
"I'm counting the microts," he said.  
  
Mattis heard two sets of footsteps, then a surprised gasp. "Tech! There's a fault in the Chair's power system."  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it." Mattis heard someone climb onto the platform. "Mattis Bohr? Is it really you?"  
  
Mattis glanced to the side. Another woman's face, framed by dark hair, hovered at the edge of his sight. It took a microt, but he realized he knew her. "Rea Ayani?"  
  
The tech glanced at the guards. "You were reported dead, back when the transport went up."  
  
"Locator beacon malfunctioned. It's a long story. Don't let the guards see you talking to me, Rea. Don't tell anyone you know me. You might end up here in the Chair." Mattis saw a look of confusion cross her face, then she backed away and started working.  
  
Mattis blinked several times and tried to clear his mind. Can't let them find out what we're doing, he thought. Talyn's not here to fight them off. Moya won't stand a chance.  
  
His eyes slipped shut and he drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Vanessa stared at the ceiling of the cell and tried not to let her anxiety show. It had been arns since Mattis had been taken for interrogation. Though she couldn't be sure about it, Vanessa thought she heard his screams as the Aurora Chair work on his mind.  
  
We really frelled up this time, she thought. Just slip in, hit up Tashina's friend for partanium and slip out again. Stabbed in the back by a friend. What a cliché.  
  
Why is nothing we do ever easy?  
  
Vanessa closed her eyes and hoped Moya had been able to get away from the Peacekeepers. She would hate to escape from the cell and find debris that had once been Moya.  
  
The cell door opened and a guard stepped in. He kept his pulse rifle trained on Vanessa as two other guards dragged Mattis in. They dropped him at Vanessa's feet and backed out. The first guard looked down at him with disgust on his face. "Deserter," he said, then looked up at Vanessa. "Be back for you." He walked out of the cell and slammed the door.  
  
She knelt and carefully rolled Mattis onto his back. "Mattis! Say something!"  
  
He blinked several times before his eyes focused on Vanessa. "I don't feel well," he said.  
  
Vanessa sighed in relief and cradled his head on her lap. "It'll be all right. If I know Mom and Dad, they're on their way to get Talyn."  
  
Mattis took several deep breaths and sat up slowly. "I think I told them Moya's name, but nothing else. They may be able to figure out who you are before you ever get to the Chair."  
  
"You're really filling me with optimism, Mattis." Vanessa stood and began to pace. "There must be something I can do to keep them from finding anything."  
  
"The more you resist, the more it hurts. It even hurts to tell them what they want to hear." Mattis took a deep breath. "The stories I used to hear about the Chair just didn't do it justice. One thing may be in our favor. An old friend of mine is assigned to the tech detachment. If she hasn't changed over the last three cycles, she might be able to help us."  
  
"She?"  
  
"This is no time to be jealous, Vanessa. I'm not even sure she'll be able to do anything."  
  
The cell door opened again and the guard stepped in. "You! Move!" He aimed his pulse rifle at them, making resistance out of the question.  
  
Vanessa glanced at Mattis then followed the guard out.  
  
Mattis stared at the closing door and closed his eyes. How did you describe a bad situation we were once in, Vanessa? Frelled up beyond all recovery? That certainly describes this disaster. He sighed and lay back, wondering if things could get worse.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Vanessa watched as the guards strapped her into the Aurora Chair and tried to appear calm. She glanced at the Peacekeeper officer that watched her. "Would you mind if I asked who you are?"  
  
"Why," the lieutenant said with typical Peacekeeper arrogance.  
  
"Call me curious. It's a character flaw."  
  
The officer looked amused. "All right. I'll indulge your curiosity. Lieutenant Misata Katsur, aide to Captain Abetan."  
  
"You look like you're part Nebari." Vanessa looked around at the guards and techs in the room. "Hey, guys, how does it feel to take orders from a half-breed?" The guards and most of the techs didn't respond. One tech, a young woman that stood quietly by the door, looked upset.  
  
Katsur looked angry for a microt, turned to the officer at the console and nodded. Vanessa's mind seemed to explode with white-hot pain as the Chair began to rotate. Though she tried not to, Vanessa screamed.  
  
The Lieutenant started to pace in the opposite direction of the Chair's rotation. "We'll start with something basic. What's your name?"  
  
Vanessa could feel the Aurora Chair begin to reach into her mind. Despite what Mattis said about resisting, she clamped her jaw shut. "You can take a good guess," she said through her teeth.  
  
"I already know it, so you might as well save yourself some pain and tell me." Vanessa remained silent. "You are Vanessa Sun, from the Leviathan known as Moya. Over the course of the last few cycles, you've made a nuisance of yourself, interfering in the affairs of not only the Peacekeepers, but you've also aided the Nebari Resistance and annoyed a number of smaller powers. Do you have a death wish?"  
  
"Someone's gotta help the little people." Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut and tears began to stream down her face. "Who else will do it? You Peacekeepers certainly won't." Something snapped and another burst of pain exploded in her mind. Vanessa's muscles locked as she tried to break the bindings that held her arms down.  
  
"You can spare yourself the pain if you'll just answer my questions."  
  
What sounded like maniacal laughter boiled up from deep in Vanessa's body. "But.I like pain! It gets me.hot! Hey, Lieutenant! You look like you could use.a.good.frell." She screamed again as the Chair reached deeper into her mind.  
  
Unwanted memories played through her mind and were repeated on the Chair's screen. Images of her childhood played out, no matter how hard she tried to stop them. Katsur watched them and nodded. "You were born on the Leviathan? Interesting. Why did you come here?"  
  
"Time.time for a vacation."  
  
"You came here for partanium. What do you need partanium for?" Images of the module appeared on the screen. "Is it for this craft? Partanium is a potent source of energy. What do you need it for? Answer me!"  
  
"Frell.off."  
  
"Tell me why you need the partanium! Tell me! Another layer!"  
  
White-hot pain that felt like a pulse blast burned her mind. More images streamed across the screen and she heard her father's voice. "Don't ever tell anyone that you're not a full Sebacean, Vanessa. Peacekeepers despise hybrids, except when they can do something for them, like Scorpius."  
  
Her own voice now, sounding like a child. "You're not Sebacean, Daddy?"  
  
"No, I'm not. You're mother's Sebacean. I came from a little planet called Earth. We've been looking for the right way to Earth for a long time now."  
  
Katsur watched the scene play out and laughed. "So, you're a hybrid, too. Isn't it ironic that you'd try to play on my staff's prejudices, knowing they'd react to you the same way." She considered for a microt. "So your father was searching for a way back to his home. Did he ever find it?"  
  
Vanessa tried to stay silent, but the Chair forced her to speak. "No, he never did." Images of the module tumbling into the wormhole played across the screen. "Frellin'.wormholes."  
  
The Lieutenant straightened. "What do you know about wormholes?" Her eyes lowered and she thought quickly. "You were on Bia'thera. You and the tech were among the intruders that broke into the ancillary research facility and kidnapped Furlow."  
  
She saw herself talking to Furlow, again saw the Pathfinder step into the room and again felt the quills pierce her skin. "Why are you interfering with our wormhole research? Why is it important to you?"  
  
Now Vanessa heard Mattis's voice. ".how often do you get to save the universe.no one should have that much power.we'll stop them."  
  
Katsur looked amused. "Just the few of you to stop an entire Gammak base? I would be interested in finding out how you plan to do that."  
  
Vanessa closed her eyes. "No."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"N.no!"  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
"FRELL YOU!"  
  
Her mind exploded into a red haze that blocked out the entire world. Vanessa heard her scream for a microt before it and the rest of the world was lost in the haze.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	15. Apparitions Part Fifteen

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Fractures  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Fifteen: Avenging Angel  
  
"That's the situation, Crais."  
  
From where he stood in the center of Talyn's bridge, John watched Crais pace. He had managed to keep his anger under control during the long trip from Tries'tall, but he could feel it boiling just behind his eyes. Next to him, John could see his own barely controlled rage reflected on Aeryn's face. Behind them at the door, anger and blame were playing across Tashina's face.  
  
Crais stopped in front of John and Aeryn. "It's been at least a day since you left Tries'tall. You have considered that both Vanessa and Mattis could be dead."  
  
"Considered and rejected," Aeryn said. "Both of them will be put through the Aurora Chair for interrogation. We'll have a few days before the Peacekeepers do anything else to them." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We have time to act."  
  
Crais considered. The look on his face told John what he thought of the proposal. "There was a Vigilante? Any other craft?"  
  
"Not that we saw. It's possible they've brought in reinforcements after we left."  
  
Crais nodded slowly. "What about the outpost itself?"  
  
"It's a standard Ilanic outpost," Tashina said, her voice a threatening hiss. "There are four pulse cannon emplacements for defensive purposes only. Nothing that could harm Talyn."  
  
"We could always take them out with the Prowlers," Aeryn added. She glanced up as a series of beeps and chirps came from all around them. "Talyn?"  
  
Crais closed his eyes and shook his head. "Talyn has a question. He wants to know if you truly believe Vanessa is still alive."  
  
"Without a doubt." John glanced at Aeryn the looked at Crais. "So, what do you say, Bialar?"  
  
The muscles along Crais's jaw flexed. "It would appear that I have no choice in this matter. It would seem that like his mother, Talyn has developed a certain.affection for Vanessa."  
  
Both John and Aeryn looked pleased. "I knew I liked this boy," he said. "All right. Here's the plan."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Mattis wasn't sure how long he and Vanessa had been held captive. Time seemed to be divided into time spent in the Aurora Chair and time spent lying on the floor of the cell, recovering from the interrogation.  
  
Maybe I'd feel better if there was at least a window, he thought. Moya's probably.hopefully.gone back to Bia'thera, which means we're on our own. He glanced at the sleeve of his jacket and began to form plans.  
  
What seemed like arns later, the cell door swung open and a single guard entered. Mattis watched him with half-open eyes and sighed. "Time for another go?"  
  
"On your feet," the guard said, his pulse rifle never wavering. "On your feet, deserter!"  
  
Mattis sighed again. "Get caught in an escape pod with a malfunctioning locator beacon, get left for dead by your command carrier and you're branded a deserter. Vanessa's right; life isn't fair." He stood and started for the door.  
  
Be quick, Tech, he thought.  
  
Mattis stopped just inside the door and glanced back at the guard. "Just an observation for you. When you pat down a prisoner for weapons, make sure you do a thorough job of it and check everywhere." He smiled at the confused look on the guard's face and moved.  
  
Mattis swung his right arm out, his hand open and waiting. The slender, reinforced blade that had been concealed in a sheath strapped to his forearm snapped out. As he closed his hand around the hilt, he spun toward the guard. The guard started to bring up his rifle, but Mattis was moving faster. The blade plunged into the guard's side.  
  
As he lowered the guard's body to the floor of the cell, Mattis felt his knees buckle. "Okay, none of that now," he muttered. "You can collapse on the transport pod. But since Vanessa's in about the same condition I am, who'll fly the pod if we both collapse?"  
  
He blinked several times and collected the guard's rifle and pistol. Mattis heard footsteps at the door, but a wave of nausea kept him from reacting. He managed to relax a little when he heard a voice he recognized.  
  
"Mattis? What are you doing?" Rea Ayani stepped into the cell and looked down at the guard. A microt later, she realized the guard was dead. "You killed him?"  
  
"I'm not going back to the Chair, Rea. I have to get Vanessa out of it. Now, are you going to help me or are you going to sound the alarm?" Rea's mouth opened and closed several times, but she remained silent. "Fine," Mattis growled. "Just give me a few microts before you sound the alarm." He started for the door.  
  
"Mattis, wait!" Rea closed her eyes and seemed confused. "I'll.I'll help you, but you have to take me with you."  
  
"Rea."  
  
"I'll just say that I was taken hostage."  
  
"It won't matter, Rea. You'll still be declared irrevocably contaminated. If you come with us, it'll be permanent."  
  
The confused look on Rea's face deepened, but cleared a microt later. "I always did feel out of place. Let's get to the hanger."  
  
"No. We have to get Vanessa." Mattis checked the corridor outside the cell. "My head's still frelled up, Rea. You'll have to lead us to the interrogation room." He handed Rea the guard's pulse pistol and followed her down the corridor.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The tech looked up as Ci'amon and Scotala stepped up behind him. "Sensors are picking up a vessel at extreme range, sir."  
  
Ci'amon leaned close to the screen and frowned. "What kind of vessel?"  
  
"That's the confusion, sir. It's reading as a Leviathan, but it's moving much faster than any Leviathan I've ever seen. And I'm reading weaponry." He glanced at Ci'amon. "Leviathans aren't armed."  
  
"One Leviathan is." Ci'amon exchanged a worried look with Scotala.  
  
The aide turned to another technician. "Anything from the Vigilante?"  
  
"Nothing, sir."  
  
"If this is the Leviathan gunship, they must have come in on a stealth trajectory designed to avoid the Vigilante." Ci'amon stared at the screen a microt longer then shook his head. "Get Lieutenant Katsur."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Crais studied the readout and nodded in response to Talyn's anxious beeping. "Yes, Talyn, I see it. They've detected us. Crichton, what is your status?"  
  
"We're away, Crais. We'll contact you when we're ready for extraction."  
  
"Understood. We'll return to orbit and await your signal. Aeryn, did you hear that?"  
  
"We heard it, Crais." He could hear Aeryn shift position in one of the Prowler's ejection seats. "Tashina and I will be ready."  
  
"Good. Stand by." Crais looked out through the forward windows and watched the blue sky darken as Talyn returned to space.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Katsur felt anger and annoyance twist inside her as she listened to Ci'amon's report. "Where's the gunship now?"  
  
"It's returned to space, Lieutenant. It's possible this was just a preliminary reconnaissance probe."  
  
"Probable, but unlikely. If the records are to be believed, stealth is not the gunship's strong suit. The gunship will return, and when it does, it'll be an attack run."  
  
Ci'amon sounded almost dismissive. "It's just a Leviathan with a cannon mount. Our pulse cannons will blow so many holes in its hull."  
  
Katsur bit the inside of her mouth and kept herself from saying something insulting. "Ci'amon," she finally said with forced civility, "that Leviathan survived going to starburst while inside a command carrier."  
  
"Inside.? That's impossible! Without a way for the energy to dissipate."  
  
"It took about half an arn, actually. Get your people ready, Ci'amon. When that Leviathan returns, it'll be on an attack run." Katsur switched off the comm and turned back to the Aurora Chair. Vanessa was breathing heavily, trying to fight back the pain the Chair caused. "So, what do you think, Vanessa? Is it Talyn?"  
  
Vanessa opened one eye. "Prob..ly."  
  
"Will they come back?"  
  
"Yyyy." Vanessa tried not to answer. "Yessss.they'll be back.yessss." Her voice broke down into half-crazed laughter.  
  
Katsur inhaled deeply and nodded. She was turning to the guards at the door when she saw two people walking into the interrogation room. A microt later, she recognized Mattis and a Tech she didn't recognize.  
  
"How did you." She saw the newcomers raise weapons and started to back toward the room's side door. Katsur started running as gunfire erupted.  
  
The firefight didn't last long. As the officer manning the Chair's control console went down, Rea ran forward to deactivate it. Mattis climbed onto the platform and began releasing the restraints.  
  
"Vanessa!"  
  
For a microt, there was no response. But then, Vanessa moaned and opened her eyes. "What took you so long?" Mattis smiled and helped Vanessa from the Chair.  
  
Rea studied the readouts and frowned. "Mattis, guards are on the way."  
  
As he half-lead, half-carried Vanessa to the console, Mattis said, "We could use a diversion, Rea."  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I don't know. Any." Mattis looked quickly at the door. "I heard something! Rea, stay with Vanessa."  
  
Mattis went to the door and waited, his body tense. When he saw someone step into the interrogation room, he threw a punch that caught the man by surprise. As he dropped to the floor, Mattis realized who it was.  
  
"Ummm.sorry, John."  
  
John rubbed his jaw and nodded. "No problem. Nice tag." He saw Vanessa leaning against the console, climbed to his feet and went to her.  
  
Mattis watched him then turned to the soldier that stood in the doorway. There was something not right about the figure. "Aren't you a little short to be a guard?" He reached out and raised the guard's visor. When he saw a face he recognized, Mattis smiled. "Hello there, Chi."  
  
Chiana took off the helmet and looked around. "Need a hand?" She looked at Rea and frowned. "Who's this?"  
  
"Rea Ayani, a former comrade of mine. She's helping me. We were trying to come up with a diversion to cover our escape."  
  
"Got that covered," John said. "Pip, how long did it take us to get here from the pod?"  
  
"About thirty microts."  
  
John reached into a pocket and took out what looked like a larger, bulkier comm. In response to Mattis's questioning look, he said, "It's been modified with an encoder to secure the comm. Aeryn, Crais, you there?"  
  
"I'm here, John." Aeryn sounded anxious. "Vanessa?"  
  
"I'm okay, Mom," Vanessa said quietly. "But I have a headache."  
  
Though she tried not to show it, Aeryn sounded relieved. "Good. Time?"  
  
"In twenty-five microts, you and Tashina begin your attack run. Crais, five microts after that, you and Talyn level this base. Pilot?"  
  
"Yes, Commander."  
  
"Have Moya follow Talyn in. We'll rendezvous with you then."  
  
"Understood, Commander."  
  
John glanced at Rea. "Is she coming with us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great," Vanessa whispered. "Another mouth to feed." She straightened, massaged her eyes and shook her head. "Let's get the frell out of here."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
It hadn't taken long for Talyn and the two Prowlers to reduce the outpost to rubble. As the transport pod that had been concealed outside the base rendezvoused with Moya, a small group of people made their way through the wreckage.  
  
Ci'amon looked around and sighed. "Well, this was a good posting." He glanced at Katsur. "At least the radioactives storage facility is still secured. We were lucky."  
  
Katsur looked at him, drew her pulse pistol and fired into Ci'amon's chest. "What do you mean, we? Officer Brannin, take some men to the hanger. With luck, there'll be an undamaged transport."  
  
"And if there isn't, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Then get a comm working and contact the Vigilante. Now move!"  
  
As the soldiers started away, Katsur looked up into the sky. "Vanessa Sun," she said quietly. "I'll certainly remember that name." She reached into a pocket and took out a data chip. "I wonder what this will reveal." Katsur turned the chip over in her hand, sighed and started for the hanger.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	16. Apparitions Part Sixteen

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Fractures  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Sixteen: The Beginning Of The End (Vanessa.)  
  
As Lhatan finished his examination, Tashina walked into the medical bay. I could tell by the look on her face that she was upset about something. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was bothering her.  
  
As Tashina stopped behind Lhatan, I glanced at Mattis, lying on the second bed. He was watching Tashina as well, but he had an almost amused look on his face.  
  
"Are they all right, Lhatan?" Her voice was almost monotone.  
  
"Was there ever any doubt? There are some indications of trauma, but nothing that some rest won't clear up. Assuming these two will take some rest."  
  
Mattis sighed loudly. "Yes, mother," he said.  
  
"Good." Tashina looked down at the deck and shuffled from foot to foot. "Vanessa, Mattis, I want to apologize for leading you into a trap, then leaving you behind. I didn't expect a former comrade, someone who hated the Peacekeepers, to betray us to them."  
  
Mattis sat up and ran his hands over his face. "Nothing to apologize for, Tashina. You did what you had to. If you'd stayed, then you and Lhatan would have probably ended up permanently dead. That would have been a waste of material."  
  
"Mattis is right," I said as I sat up and swung my legs off the bed. "Look, in the time you've been here on Moya, you've never given us reason to question your loyalties. Honestly, I would have been more upset if the two of you had stayed and gotten yourselves killed."  
  
Tashina sighed and looked relieved. "Thank you, Vanessa."  
  
"Besides," I continued, "if anything happens to you two, I'll have to find another doctor." I smiled at Tashina and slipped off the bed. "Come on, Mattis. I need to scrub down and change clothes."  
  
As we left the medical bay, I saw Rea Ayani walk around a corner. Her eyes were wide and she was smiling broadly. "This is amazing," she said quietly.  
  
"So, Rea, what do you think of Moya?"  
  
"I've never been on a Leviathan before. This is.I'm speechless."  
  
"Yes, Moya has that affect on people. So, what are your plans?"  
  
Some of the joy that had been in Rea's eyes faded. "Well, if Mattis is right, and I have no reason to doubt him, I won't be able to go back to the Peacekeepers. So I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you like. But you'll have to pitch in and help out."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"There are store rooms a couple of tiers down. You should be able to find something else to wear beside your uniform."  
  
Rea nodded slowly. "Thank you. So, what are your plans now?"  
  
I hesitated for a microt. Mattis may say Rea can be trusted, but after what happened with Jack and Tashina's friend, I'm not trusting anyone I don't know. "We're heading back to Bia'thera. The weapon technology the Peacekeepers are developing are too dangerous for anyone to have."  
  
"My company was assigned to the Gammak base. A lot of us were unsure about the direction the research was going. A few of us spoke out about it, but since we're not officers or scientists, no one listened to us. When we arrive, I should be able to help you."  
  
"I'd really rather not have to do something drastic, Vanessa, like level the base."  
  
"I'd like to avoid that, too, Mattis. If we can, we'll stop them without anything too extreme. Go get some rest, Rea. Things tend to happen fast here on Moya." She smiled weakly and turned down another corridor.  
  
I watched her then turned back to Mattis. "So, how well do you know her?"  
  
"We trained together, served together. Why?"  
  
"Just curious. Just making sure we haven't taken in someone else who's gonna try and stab us in the back."  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry about Rea. She may be uncertain about it now, but she'll be there when we need her."  
  
"That's good to hear." We walked in silence and I wondered how to ask the questions that were running around inside my head. "So, were you and Rea close?"  
  
Mattis looked at me and laughed. "Vanessa, to answer the question you're so indelicately moving toward, yes, Rea and I did recreate. But that was three cycles and another life ago. So if you're concerned about that, don't be."  
  
"Are you implying that I'm jealous?"  
  
"Jealous? No, you're not jealous. Possessive? That's something else entirely." I poked him in the ribs and laughed.  
  
We rounded a corner and Mattis came to a stop. I glanced at him then looked down the corridor. Mom and Dad were standing outside their cabin, having a quiet but intense conversation.  
  
"Are you worried about things getting out of control," Mom asked.  
  
Dad shook his head. "No, Vanessa's got the situation in hand. I'm worried about other things."  
  
"Something to do with what Lhatan said, about there being nothing out of the ordinary?"  
  
"I just wanted him to make sure there were no neurochips implanted in their brains. I had to deal with Harvey for almost two cycles. It wasn't exactly a walk in the park, you know."  
  
"True. Being dead, then having Zhaan sacrifice herself to bring me back wasn't enjoyable, either."  
  
"Um, Vanessa?" Mattis sounded thoroughly confused. "What are your parents talking about?"  
  
"A neurochip had been implanted in Dad's brain during a session in the Aurora Chair. While it was in place, a neuroclone of Scorpius burrowed into his mind. It took over when they tried to have it removed. Though I'm not really sure about how it all happened, Mom was killed, but was brought back through some kind of Delvian Unity thing."  
  
"So, who's Harvey?"  
  
"That's what Dad called the neuroclone."  
  
Mom stopped talking to Dad, leaned to one side and finally noticed us. "Oh, hello."  
  
"Hello," I said as we walked up to them. "What was that about Lhatan checking for neurochips?"  
  
"I wanted him to make sure the Peacekeepers didn't plant anything in your brains. It ain't easy living with someone else in your mind. Have you given any thought to what we're going to do about the base?"  
  
"Well, aside from knowing we have someone who's been on the base recently and should be able to get us in, no, I haven't. My head's still fogged up a bit. Let's sleep on it, then we'll put our heads together."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I didn't feel any better in the morning. I was still bothered by my session in the Aurora Chair; the pain was fading away, but the memories were still there. Going to the cells with Tashina wasn't making me feel better, either.  
  
Furlow was pacing her cell as we walked up. She watched us with half-open eyes. "Who do I complain to about the accommodations?"  
  
"What's the matter? Tired of food cubes?" As Tashina drew her pulse pistol, I opened the door. "You have some choices to make, Furlow. Let's go. Tashina, take her up to Command. I'll get the Ancient." Tashina nodded and pushed Furlow forward.  
  
I waited until they were out of sight, closed my eyes and sighed deeply. I looked back over my shoulder and saw my DRD roll up behind me. I watched him then looked up. "Moya, I have a favor to ask of you, You're not going to like it, but I need you to follow through on it."  
  
The DRD stared at me, as if waiting for me to continue. After a moment, he blinked once. "If it comes to it, and I have to take the module out and open a wormhole, I want you to starburst away. It'll be for your." His eye-lights started blinking no, two blinks then a pause. "Yes, you have to! It'll be for your protection!"  
  
I picked up the DRD and looked into his blinking eyes. "Moya, I'll do anything I have to in order to protect you. Because if I have to use a wormhole weapon, I want to make sure you're safe."  
  
The DRD stopped blinking and just stared at me. "Please, Moya. You have to. Not too long ago, I dreamt that I was flying the module and opened a wormhole. Everything was all right for a few microts, then something went wrong. It ended up with you, Talyn and everyone else being killed. I don't want to risk anyone else's life." The eye-lights remained steady. "I can't tell you want I have in mind right now, but it could very well kill you and everyone else. With you starbursting away, I can do what I have to."  
  
The DRD's eye-lights remained steady for another microt. He then blinked once. I smiled at him and brushed my fingers against his shell. "Thank you, Moya. Who knows? If things finally go our way, I won't have to do anything too dangerous." I put down the DRD and watched him roll away.  
  
I walked out of the cell and turned to the other occupied one. Xhalax watched me, her face calm and patient. "Was that you I heard talking to the Leviathan," she asked.  
  
"That was me." I opened the door and waved her out. "Come on. We have some planning to do."  
  
"So you've decided to help me?"  
  
"We were going to move against the Gammak base anyway. Just keep one thing in mind. We were already stabbed in the back by another Ancient. We're going to be keeping a close eye on you."  
  
Xhalax nodded slowly. "Caution is always an admirable trait. But rest assured, you have nothing to fear from me. I only want to stop the Peacekeepers."  
  
I looked at her and nodded. "As long as you don't do anything to betray us or endanger Moya."  
  
"As I said, you can trust me."  
  
"Dad once told me that back on Earth, another way of saying frell you is trust me. So I hope you're not too disturbed if we treat you like an escaped criminal for a little while."  
  
She started to speak but stopped and nodded. "As you wish," she quietly said.  
  
"Good. We understand each other." As we walked, I hoped we could find some way to stop the Peacekeepers, and hoped I would have to force Moya to keep her promise.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	17. Apparitions Part Seventeen

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Dog With Two Bones Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, I didn't create the characters and I don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part 17: The Road To Hezmana.  
  
Lieutenant Misata Katsur stood at attention, her eyes locked onto the far wall of the office. Behind her, Captain Kelis Abetan paced, his shaved heard glistening with sweat. "So, both the Leviathan and the gunship escaped and the Tries'tall outpost was a total loss?"  
  
"Yes, Captain. Between the two Prowlers that came in first and the Leviathan gunship, the outpost fell quickly. The prisoners escaped under the cover of the attack."  
  
"And how did you survive?"  
  
Katsur swallowed and tried to keep her face calm. "I was in the sub- levels, sir. I was conducting an interrogation when it started." Close enough to the truth, she thought.  
  
Behind her, Abetan nodded. "And the outpost's commanding officer, Ci'amon?"  
  
"He didn't survive the attack, sir." Again, close enough.  
  
"Good. Then there won't be any trace of our dealings with him." Abetan went to his desk. "At ease, Lieutenant," he said as he sat. "I know the gunship was Talyn. Was the other Leviathan Moya?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Apparently, they've decided to make our wormhole project their latest cause."  
  
Abetan shook his head. "Fools. What do you know about the last Peacekeeper wormhole project?"  
  
"Only that the crew of Moya engineered the destruction of the command carrier by having Talyn initiate starburst while still in its hanger."  
  
"Yes. There is some debate as to how Talyn survived, but that's not important right now. What matters is that these people are capable of anything. We should not underestimate them."  
  
"Agreed, sir." Katsur turned and walked to Abetan's desk. "If I may suggest, sir, we should make certain we don't repeat the mistakes made by Scorpius twenty-five cycles ago."  
  
"You've studied the records?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I read the reports on the flight here from Tries'tall."  
  
"And your evaluation?"  
  
"Scorpius proved to be his own worst enemy. He let his desire to perfect wormhole technology blind him to the fact that Crichton's one and only goal was to stop him. Just by giving Crichton and his comrades free run of the carrier laid the groundwork for the ship's destruction."  
  
Abetan reclined his chair and laced his fingers together. "I agree. Drive and perseverance are one thing, but Scorpius was out of control. He let his hatred for the Scarrans overshadow his duty to the Peacekeepers. It's all the same with half-breeds, can't trust any of them." He glanced up a Katsur and nodded. "Present company excluded, of course."  
  
"Of course, sir." Katsur's voice was level and devoid of emotion.  
  
The Captain hesitated for a microt before continuing. "Double the security on the main labs. Tell the staff that no one gets in without voice authorization from either you or me."  
  
"Very good, sir." Katsur reached into a pocket and turned over the data chip. Time to start research, she thought.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"This won't be easy," Vanessa said as she surveyed the faces that watched her intently. "In fact, it's probably the hardest thing we've tried to do in a long time. But considering how dangerous wormhole technology can be, it's a risk I think we should take."  
  
John nodded. "Considering that a wrong turn down a wormhole can rewrite history."  
  
"And that a wormhole weapon can destroy an entire star system," Aeryn added.  
  
".calling wormhole tech dangerous is an understatement."  
  
"Correct," Xhalax said. "The destructive potential of wormhole technology is far too great for anyone in this dimension to possess. One wrong move, one wrong turn and the results could be catastrophic."  
  
"And since the Peacekeepers aren't going to listen to a rational lecture, we'll have to do this the hard way." Mattis leaned on the chart table and looked around Command. "The easiest thing to do would be to have Crais and Talyn go down and level the base."  
  
Rea Ayani looked uncomfortable. "A large part of the base's operational staff has nothing to do with the wormhole project. To most of them, this is just another posting."  
  
Crais frowned. "I'm not certain Talyn could bring down a Gammak base."  
  
"He leveled a Shadow Depository," Stark said. "And he's bigger and more powerful now than he was then."  
  
"I don't want to level the base," Vanessa said. "As Rea pointed out, a sizeable chunk of the staff isn't involved directly with the project. How many researchers are there, Furlow?"  
  
She shrugged. "I can't say, really." Tashina pressed her pulse pistol against the side of Furlow's head. "About a dozen, all together."  
  
"How much help are they getting from the Pathfinders?"  
  
"Not a lot. Those frellniks are holding back on us. They can travel through wormholes, but they're not telling us how they do it."  
  
Xhalax nodded slowly. "It's been our observation that the Pathfinders, on their own, are not a danger. They can navigate wormholes without affecting this plane."  
  
"But if they share their knowledge with the Peacekeepers, it could be a disaster." John frowned. "If they manage to construct a displacement engine, they could be even more dangerous than the Scarrans."  
  
"With Jack out of the way, that shouldn't be a problem. Unless." Aeryn turned to Furlow. "You know how to build a phase stabilizer."  
  
"Yeah, that's right. I do. But a stabilizer will only let you travel through wormholes. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Xhalax's eyes darkened. "It doesn't take much to reconfigure a phase stabilizer to a displacement engine."  
  
"It's a easy conversion," John added.  
  
"Easy for you," Chiana said with a smile. "You're the wormhole expert."  
  
Vanessa chewed her lower lip and considered. "If we can get you to the main labs, Rea, could you access the computer and erase the information?"  
  
"If my access codes are still good, I should be able to do it. But my codes would have been erased, since they'll probably assume I was killed in the attack."  
  
"There are ways around that, Rea," Mattis said. "It'll take a few microts, but I should be able to forge access. I would also expect them to be waiting for us. Depending on what they got out of me and Vanessa when we were in the Aurora Chair, we could find ourselves walking into an ambush."  
  
Chiana's eyes darted from side to side as thoughts turned themselves over in her mind. "Maybe we can use that to our advantage."  
  
Everyone turned to her. "What do you have in mind, Chi?"  
  
"They're probably expecting us to come at them from the outside. Would they expect something to happen if we're locked up in a cell? Here's what I was thinking."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Pilot watched Vanessa walk across the den. "Talyn is on his way, Vanessa."  
  
"Good, Pilot." She climbed onto the console and sat next to Pilot. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Vanessa massaged her eyes and tried to push aside the dull throbbing that seemed to be emanating from the center of her mind.  
  
Pilot's head tilted to one side and he frowned. "Moya has asked me to talk to you about the promise she made to you."  
  
Vanessa's head lowered. "Things are going to get rough, Pilot. I just want to make sure you're all protected."  
  
"Moya said you made mention of using a wormhole weapon."  
  
"Just expecting the worst. Guess I've been around Tashina too long."  
  
Pilot watched her for a microt then nodded. "Moya and I appreciate your concern, Vanessa. However, Moya is concerned about what keeping her promise will entail."  
  
Vanessa sighed and nodded. I should have known Moya would mention it to Pilot. "I said that if necessary I would use a wormhole weapon. It depends on the Peacekeepers. If we can get away from them without too much trouble, then Moya won't have to keep her promise."  
  
"Why would you even feel the need to make such a request? You essentially asked Moya to abandon you."  
  
"Only if necessary. Look, Pilot, with the exception of my parents, there are only two beings who mean more to me than Mattis." She reached out and gently brushed her fingertips over his cheek. "I will do anything I have to in order to keep you and Moya safe."  
  
Pilot reached out with one arm and gently pulled Vanessa close. "Of all the people who have come and gone over the cycles, Moya feel the closest to you. You were the first child born onboard her, and she feels the same for you as she feels for Talyn."  
  
"I know, Pilot. That's why I asked her to make the promise. I have to protect you all, no matter what. Just don't tell anyone else about the promise. Okay?"  
  
Pilot frowned, but reluctantly nodded.  
  
Vanessa heard footsteps and turned. Mattis was walking toward them, an amused look on his face. "Should I be jealous?"  
  
"I was going to tell you later, Mattis. We've decided to kick the rest of you off and run off on our together. We're planning on starting a family with kids who are part human, part Sebacean, part Leviathan, part Pilot."  
  
"A child like Talyn, only with four arms and an even bigger attitude. Just what the galaxy needs." He watched Vanessa climb down and walk toward him. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"Fine. Did Dad say anything about converting the phase stabilizer?"  
  
"I was just on my way down to the maintenance bay. Pilot, how far away from Brellan are we?"  
  
"I'm not certain, Mattis. Give me a microt."  
  
Vanessa searched her memory. "What's so special about Brellan?"  
  
"It's a commerce planet, with a lot of smuggling and invisible market traffic."  
  
"And you think we can get partanium there? You're not about to tell me you have an old friend there, are you?"  
  
"No. If someone I know is on Brellan, it'll be a coincidence. We should be able to get the partanium and get out fast."  
  
"I'll believe it when we're on the way back up here with the partanium."  
  
"Mattis," Pilot said, "Brellan is not that far from here. We should be able to get there fairly quickly."  
  
"Good, Pilot. Have Moya get ready for starburst."  
  
Vanessa and Mattis walked in silence for a time, each lost in their own thoughts. After a few microts, they came across Xhalax, standing in the middle of an intersection, watching them with interest.  
  
"Shouldn't you be down in the maintenance bay," Mattis asked.  
  
"There's something I have to do first." Xhalax took a step closer to Vanessa. "What knowledge do you have of wormholes?"  
  
Vanessa glanced at Mattis then looked back at Xhalax. "Just that wormholes are paths through space and, if you don't know what you're doing you could rewrite history. But I don't know anything else."  
  
"As I believed." She stepped closer still, until she was within arms length of Vanessa. "There is much work to be done."  
  
"Yes, there is. So why don't we get down to the maintenance bay."  
  
"Someone else must know." Xhalax reached out and touched Vanessa's forehead.  
  
Vanessa's head jerked back like she was punched and her body stiffened. She and Xhalax remained still, even as Mattis tried to pull her away. He took a microt to slap his comm and called for help.  
  
After what seemed like a microt long eternity, Xhalax stepped back and Vanessa collapsed into Mattis's arms. He lowered her quivering body to the deck then turned to Xhalax.  
  
"What did you do to her? WHAT THE FRELL DID YOU DO?"  
  
Looking completely at ease, Xhalax said, "Someone else must know."  
  
"Know what? What does she have to know?" When Xhalax refused to answer, Mattis turned back to Vanessa.  
  
Vanessa opened her eyes, but all she saw was the glowing, twisting tunnel of a wormhole.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	18. Apparitions Part Eighteen

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Dog With Two Bones Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part 18: A Little Knowledge.  
  
Abetan stepped into the office and looked around. The room was meticulously neat, though the walls were covered with an array of calculations, figures and charts. A second door opened into the office's back room. He could hear someone moving around in there.  
  
He sighed in resignation. Talking to our Chief Scientist is always an adventure, he thought.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Yes, Captain. What do you need?" The woman's voice sounded young and her tone was more than a little condescending.  
  
"We've hat no contact with the Ancient since he told us of Moya's departure for Acquara. I think it would be safe to assume that he's been found out and killed."  
  
"A very logical assumption, Captain. What about Furlow?"  
  
"Still nothing. I can only assume that she's still on Moya."  
  
"Another logical assumption, Captain. I'm impressed. Do you know what they were looking for on Acquara?"  
  
"The Ancient didn't say. All his last communication said was that they were going to Acquara to possibly retrieve a valuable resource."  
  
"A valuable resource? Could it be? Could it be he's resurfaced after all these cycles?"  
  
"Who's resurfaced?" Abetan thought quickly. "You think it was Crichton they went to get?"  
  
"Three logical assumptions in one conversation. Keep improving and one day we'll be able to have an intelligent conversation."  
  
The Captain bit back his initial reply to the insult, a long string of curses that would not have helped. "Why is Crichton so important?"  
  
The woman growled, slammed something down on a table and said something in a language Abetan's translator microbes couldn't identify. "Don't limit yourself to such a narrow perspective, Captain. Think! Why do you think Scorpius would invest so many resources pursuing Crichton?"  
  
"Crichton knew about wormholes."  
  
Another frustrated growl. "Crichton could sense wormholes before they opened. He knew how to safely travel through wormholes. He would be infinitely more useful than Furlow ever could be. Have your agents found the location of Co-Kura Strappa?"  
  
"A report came in a few arns ago. The search teams have found his grave. So he's not going to be of any use to us."  
  
"Your grasp of the incredibly obvious is impressive, Captain. When Crichton and the others arrive, take them alive and bring them to me. Your aide interrogated two members of Moya's crew, correct?"  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
"And she has the recordings from the Aurora Chair?"  
  
"She didn't mention it in her report, but I'd be surprised if she lost it."  
  
"Send her to me. I wish to examine the information she collected."  
  
Abetan nodded and started from the office. He stopped before he reached the door and looked back. "What was that you said before?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said something in a language my microbes couldn't translate. What did you say?"  
  
She sighed. "Nothing. Just commenting on how unfair the universe is."  
  
"What language was it?"  
  
"It was.pilot."  
  
"Pilot? As in, a Leviathan pilot?"  
  
"Don't concern yourself with it, Captain. Just send Lieutenant Katsur to me immediately, and prepare for Crichton's arrival. That will be all."  
  
Abetan stared for a microt, waiting for more of an answer. When nothing came, he growled in frustration and left the office.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Really, Mattis. I'm fine. I have an headache, but I'm otherwise fine."  
  
Vanessa looked up from the examination table at the concerned faces that watched her. She turned to Lhatan, who was still studying his equipment. "Lhatan, tell them."  
  
Lhatan didn't answer for a microt. He just continued to stare at his scanner. "Well," he finally said. "She is right. There is nothing physically wrong with her. There is some indication of minor trauma, but as Vanessa said, it's just a headache."  
  
"Are you sure, Lhatan? She collapsed into a twitching mess on the floor." Mattis looked uncertain and waved a hand at one of the medical bay's doors. "That Ancient said something about someone else knowing.something. Then Vanessa collapsed. She obviously did something."  
  
"Wait a microt. Xhalax said that?" Aeryn frowned and started to pace. "Frell, you don't think she."  
  
John looked concerned. "God, I hope not. Vanessa, free associate. What's running through your mind right now?"  
  
Vanessa closed her eyes. "Facts, figures. If you travel down a wormhole and bring about an unrealized reality, you have to travel back to before the first change and correct that. That will lead you to correcting the entire timeline." Her eyes snapped open. "Oh frell."  
  
"What does that prove," Chiana asked. "John must've told you that."  
  
"No, I didn't." John sounded grim.  
  
"He's right, he didn't. All he or anyone else told me about wormholes was that they're real dangerous and that taking a wrong turn down them could rewrite reality."  
  
"Well, now we have another expert in wormholes," Tashina said. "All the better when we make our move."  
  
"I don't know about being an expert, Tashina," John said. "It took me the better part of a cycle to figure it all out. Xhalax didn't say anything before she did this?"  
  
"All she said was that someone else must know." Vanessa sat up and slipped off the table. "So, what're we up to now?"  
  
"We're on our way to Brellan to get the partanium. Then we'll head to Bia'thera and put a stop to this." Mattis watched Vanessa stand still for a microt, as if waiting for her equilibrium to return. "Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Just a headache. Lhatan?"  
  
"I'll give you something for the headache. Now, get back on the table so I can finish my exam."  
  
Vanessa started to protest, but stopped, realizing it was pointless. "All right, all right." She climbed back onto the bed and forced herself to lay still.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Lhatan stopped inside the terrace door and stared into the half-lit chamber. At the front of the terrace stood Tashina, looking out at the star field.  
  
"Tashina? Is everything all right?"  
  
Without turning, she said, "I was just thinking about the past, Lhatan, and the mistakes that brought us here."  
  
Lhatan swallowed once and walked to his wife's side. He knew what Tashina was referring to, but decided to play ignorant. "What Group Leader Tashina, what could you be talking about?"  
  
Tashina glanced at him then returned her attention to the stars. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Lhatan. The mistake that ended my career, the secret I've kept from Vanessa these past few cycles."  
  
"I see. Why are you thinking about this now? It was not your fault. Not entirely, anyway."  
  
"It's not the incident that's bothering me, Lhatan. I've reconciled myself with that before we ever arrived here on Moya. I'm.concerned about how Vanessa will react, should she find out about it."  
  
Lhatan stepped in front of Tashina and caressed her cheek. "Are you afraid she'll tell us to leave? Because of a miscalculation brought about by a bad intelligence report?" He shook his head slowly. "I doubt she'd overreact like that. She's quiet intelligent and accepting, for someone with Sebacean blood in her."  
  
Tashina sighed, closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "I hope you're right, Lhatan. But what if the Peacekeepers take whatever information they gleaned through the Aurora Chair, do enough research."  
  
"When did you start finding things to worry about? Tashina, it was three cycles ago. If it hasn't surfaced now, then it may never."  
  
Tashina wiped her eyes and stepped closer to Lhatan. She slipped her arms around his shoulders and leaned forward until her forehead was touching Lhatan's. "Is that why I pursued you? For your optimistic outlook?"  
  
"Well, someone has to balance your world-is-ending attitude. Now, come. We should get some rest before things get hectic."  
  
Tashina's mouth opened slightly and she ran the tip of her tongue over her lips. "Rest? Do you really want to rest?" Her voice was a seductive whisper.  
  
Lhatan's smile grew slightly. "Well, we'll get some rest later."  
  
As they walked from the terrace, arm in arm, Tashina couldn't keep herself from worrying about her buried secrets.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	19. Apparitions Part Nineteen

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Dog With Two Bones Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Nineteen: Unanswered Questions (Vanessa)  
  
It took about a day, but my head finally settled down. All the facts, figures and calculations that were bouncing around and distracting me finally filed themselves away in my subconscious.  
  
After thinking about it, I decided this was a good development. Even if I don't have a handle on the knowledge yet, I'm still in a better position to help Dad when we face-off against the Peacekeepers.  
  
Now all I need are answers.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
When Moya arrived at Brellan, we decided that only a small team would go down. The smaller the team, the faster they'd be able to get the partanium and get out. So Dad, Mattis and Tashina went down, hopefully with enough currency in the transport pod.  
  
While we waited for them to come back, Mom, Chiana and Rea questioned Furlow, trying to get a handle on what we'd be facing inside the Gammak Base. Lhatan and Stark were alternating watching and helping Xhalax as she continued to convert the phase stabilizer. For the most part, I stayed out of their way. I rationalized it as wanting to be ready to take out the Prowler in case Dad and the others had problems. Actually, I had things to consider and didn't want to be distracted.  
  
Xhalax had overheard me when I talked to Moya and got her to make her promise. Could she have implanted the knowledge so I'd be able to carry out my part of it? Before this, I would have had to con Dad into telling me how to use the displacement engine. Now, I'll be able to figure it out on my own.  
  
Had she planned on doing this all along, or was it a spur of the moment decision, made after she heard me talking to Moya?  
  
Xhalax had said that someone else must know. Did the Ancients want someone else besides Dad to know about wormholes, or was Xhalax acting on her own?  
  
There were too many frellin' questions, not enough frellin' answers and I was beginning to lose my patience.  
  
I hat not having complete intelligence. There were two games being played and I only knew the rules for one. It was time to change that.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Stark was watching Xhalax work, his uncovered eye following her every move. "How's it going," I asked as I walked up.  
  
"Fine," Xhalax answered. "I found a couple of damaged components that need to be replaced." She gestured to one side at a small collection of parts. "It shouldn't take much longer."  
  
I picked up one of the components and examined it closely. I made a few adjustments to it, blew some dust from it and handed it back to Xhalax. "This one's not damaged," I said as I handed it back to Xhalax.  
  
She took the component and examined it again. "You're right. What did you do?"  
  
"It just needed an adjustment to the wave guide." I shrugged. "Just a quick fix."  
  
"But you knew how to do it," Stark said, surprised.  
  
Xhalax nodded. "You're accessing the information faster than I expected. Would you like to work on the conversion?"  
  
"No, but I do want some answers. Even though Jack was deceiving us, he kept saying no one should have knowledge of wormhole technology. That's all you've been saying since you showed up. Now, all of a sudden, you stick the wormhole knowledge in my mind. What kind of game are you playing?"  
  
Xhalax put down her tools, lowered her head and seemed to think. "Perhaps it was a miscalculation, one that I'll have to pay for later. I thought it would be advantageous for two people to have the knowledge."  
  
"Did you ever think to ask?"  
  
"Would you have agreed?"  
  
"Agreed? To literally putting a sign around my neck saying, 'Hey, Peacekeepers! I've got what you want!' Oh, yeah. That'd be great."  
  
Xhalax stared at me then turned to Stark. "Could you excuse us, please?"  
  
Stark looked at me, his eye wide, an uncertain look on his face. I nodded once and said, "It's okay. I'll be all right." He hesitated for another microt then nodded and walked away.  
  
"Now, an explanation."  
  
"In your little talk with Moya, you made her promise to starburst away should you have to use a wormhole weapon."  
  
"I have to protect Moya and everyone else, and I'll do anything I have to in order to do that."  
  
"I see. Admirable. Tell me, before I implanted the knowledge, how did you plan to use technology you knew nothing about?"  
  
"Well." I looked down at the floor and shifted from foot to foot. "It wasn't so much a plan as it was a contingency in case things go pear shaped."  
  
"I see. So you were planning on using a weapon you know nothing about. This is what my people are afraid of. Even people who want to use wormhole technology for the best of reasons can wreck havoc on the planes of reality."  
  
I closed my eyes as theories began to run through my mind. "But if I do bring about an unrealized reality, I would still have a chance to correct it, as long as I travel back to before the first change."  
  
"But what if that reality was ever so slightly different from this one? What if you can't identify the change until it's too late? If you wait too long, the new reality would become permanent."  
  
"Then I'll have to make sure I don't."  
  
My comm chirped. "Excuse me, Vanessa," Pilot said, "but the transport pod has taken off."  
  
"Good, Pilot. Have Moya."  
  
"There may be a problem. There's been no contact with the pod. It's almost as if."  
  
"Almost as if they can't call because they've got guns to their heads."  
  
Xhalax raised a hand. "Wait. This could be a simple communications failure."  
  
"You're right. It could be a comm failure. Or it could be there's a squad of bounty hunters responding to a Peacekeeper wanted beacon. Given the way things happen here on Moya, it's probably the second."  
  
I looked around the maintenance bay then stared at the oversized doors that lead to the hanger. "How long until they get here, Pilot?"  
  
"They're just clearing the atmosphere. It'll take almost twenty microts for them to catch up with us."  
  
"Okay. Have Moya be ready to starburst to an empty sector. I don't care where. Just someplace where we can care of this problem."  
  
"If there is a problem," Xhalax added.  
  
"If there is a problem. Mom, did you get all that?"  
  
"Yes, Vanessa. We're on our way now."  
  
Stark ran back into the bay, looking more uncertain than when he left. "I pray the goddess is still watching over us."  
  
"If she's watching over us, why don't things go our way once in a while?"  
  
He considered quickly. "We found John and Aeryn alive and well after ten cycles."  
  
"All right, that was one. Now get ready." Stark nodded and ran from the bay. I looked at the doors again. "Pilot, when the pod lands, keep the doors closed until we're sure it's safe."  
  
"Very well, Vanessa. I've found an empty sector. Moya will starburst as soon as the transport pod is in the hanger."  
  
"Good, Pilot. Don't wait for me to say anything. Just get Moya going." I ran my hands over my face and tried not to think things were well and truly frelled.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Twenty microts later, Mom, Chiana, Stark, Lhatan, Rea and Xhalax were gathered in front of the door. Except for Lhatan and Xhalax, we all had weapons drawn. Moya had gone to starburst as soon as the pod cleared the hanger doors.  
  
"The pod has landed," Pilot said.  
  
"Anything we should be worried about just yet?"  
  
"There doesn't appear to be any activity in the hanger, Vanessa. However, the area below the transport pod is not registering on the internal sensors."  
  
"What do you mean, not registering," Mom asked.  
  
"There appears to be something interfering with Moya's sensors. I'm not getting any readings from beneath the pod. I'm sending in DRDs to investigate."  
  
Chiana thought quickly. "Y'know, there's enough room beneath a transport pod to hide several heavily armed soldiers."  
  
Mom looked at me and frowned. "Anything from the DRDs, Pilot?"  
  
"They're approaching the transport pod now. Commander Crichton, Mattis and Tashina are lying on the deck below the pod. They.they aren't moving."  
  
"Open the doors!" I tried not to panic as I brought up my pistol. Mom's face became hard and her eyes narrowed. Lhatan was muttering under his breath.  
  
Mom and I started forward as the doors opened. We checked the area around the pod quickly, expecting something.anything.to come at us from the shadows. Not finding anything didn't make me feel better.  
  
"Lhatan."  
  
He ran forward and began examining Dad, Mattis and Tashina. After a couple of microts, he relaxed and sighed in relief. "They're all right," he said. "Heavily sedated, but otherwise fine." He reached into a pocket and took out his portable medkit. "I'll have them up in a few microts."  
  
"Good." I felt better, but didn't relax. I watched Mom and Chiana climb the ramp into the pod. "Anything?"  
  
"Nothing," Mom called down. "The pod's empty."  
  
"Then what the frell is going on? They didn't maintain comm silence then sedate themselves. Rea, do you.what the frell?"  
  
By the rear of the pod, I saw.something, some kind of distortion or trick of the light. It looked like ripples in a puddle of water, only vertical and shaped like a person. I stared at it for another microt then turned.  
  
"Rea? Come here." As she approached, I whispered, "Look over there by the rear of the pod. Do you see anything strange?"  
  
She looked, blinked and frowned. "There's something there," she said. "I take it that's not normal for a Leviathan?"  
  
"Moya's a lot of things, but she's not haunted. Maybe it's." I spun, brought up my pistol and started firing at the area the distortion had been in.  
  
For a moment, nothing happened, except for Mom and Chiana running out of the transport pod. They were all staring at me like I'd gone completely fahrbot."  
  
"Vanessa," Mom yelled. "What the frell are you doing?"  
  
Someone screamed and fell to the deck.  
  
We all looked toward the rear of the pod. On the deck was what looked like a cloud of static. When it cleared, an armored figure was laying on the deck, an ugly wound in his chest.  
  
"Some kind of armored suit," Mom said, her pistol never leaving the body.  
  
"But how did he get invisible," Chiana asked as she came up behind her.  
  
"Another mystery for Lhatan," I said. "Anything the Peacekeepers might have, Rea?"  
  
"Nothing I recognize." She knelt next to the body and began to examine the armor.  
  
"Great. Someone else who loves a mystery. Anything in the pod, Mom?"  
  
"Just the partanium. Whoever did this must have been waiting for them to come.hey!"  
  
We all turned at the sound of running feet. The fact that we couldn't see who was running drove home the point that we hadn't paid enough attention to the rest of the hanger.  
  
"There's more of them," Stark called out.  
  
"You still have a keen grasp of the obvious, Stark," Mom grumbled.  
  
"Pilot, seal all the compartment doors," I yelled. "Post DRDs at all the access ports! Damn, this is just one frell up after another."  
  
"Who expected invisible invaders," Chiana said. "Sometimes, I think the universe keeps coming up with new and better ways of frelling with us."  
  
"Either that, or our luck is getting worse. Pilot, where are they?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Vanessa. They're not showing up on the internal sensors. I'm working now to set up for motion scan. The DRDs are also keeping watch for hostile activity."  
  
Mom shook her head. "That's a start. How long until they're up, Lhatan?"  
  
"A few microts."  
  
"You and Rea start working on that armor. Find out everything you can about it." I looked at the still forms of Dad, Mattis and Tashina and sighed. "Well, let's get to it."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	20. Apparitions Part 20

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Dog With Two Bones Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Twenty: The See-Thru Defense  
  
"I have the sensors reconfigured for motion scan," Pilot said as he arms danced over the console. "They're on tier seven, moving forward. There are four of them, I believe."  
  
Vanessa watched Pilot for a microt then looked down to where Mattis sat. She could tell by the half-awake look on his face that he was still getting over the sedative. "Mom, did you get that?"  
  
"Yes, Vanessa. We're on our way."  
  
"Dad, how're you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I'll be fine," he said. 'Give me a few gallons of coffee and everything will be ducky."  
  
"Tashina?" She didn't answer immediately. "Tashina?"  
  
"I've never been better, Vanessa." Her voice was a little slurred.  
  
"How are you going to tell them from us," Mattis asked as he got to his feet. "Or from the DRDs, for that matter."  
  
"I know the location of every DRD, and as long as your comms are activated, I'll know where you are."  
  
"Can you tell what you're doing? Are they making any moves toward the neurocluster?"  
  
Pilot studied his console again. "They seem to be making their way forward. They have tried several doorways, but they haven't done anything threatening yet."  
  
Vanessa chewed her lower lip. "You'd think if they were trying to take us alive, they'd done something by now."  
  
Mattis checked his pulse pistol. "Find them first, then worry about motives." He looked around at the DRDs that had gathered around the console. "Are these DRDs going to be enough to protect you, Pilot?"  
  
"They will be sufficient, Mattis. Unless the intruders can transmute into a gaseous state and pass through the air vents, there's no way they can get in here."  
  
"Really?" Mattis looked around again. "I know Moya's walls and doors will stand up to pulse blasts, but I always thought there was something that could get through."  
  
"Not even a prism laser saw can get through these walls. However, a large enough explosion might. Let's go." Vanessa looked grim as she started from the den.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
John looked around the intersection and massaged his eyes. He was still shaking off the effects of the sedative. "They must've been waiting for us in the transport pod. One microt we're prepping the pod, the next we're in la-la land."  
  
"Always knew we should improve the security system on the pods." Tashina shook her head and looked angry. "How do we proceed?"  
  
"Carefully." Aeryn considered the three branches then picked one. "John and I will go this way."  
  
Chiana looked at the other two branches then nodded toward Tashina. "Let's go. Keep your head on straight."  
  
"You too, Chi." Vanessa looked down the third branch and frowned. "This is all storage chambers. What could they want here?"  
  
"Weapons," John asked over the comm.  
  
"No. The chambers we set up as an armory are a couple of tiers down. This is all food storage, spare parts and a few of the old cells."  
  
"They're separating," Pilot said. "One is heading to the hammond side, one to the trebin. The do seem to be looking for something."  
  
"Understood, Pilot. Let's get to it."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Lhatan's voice caught them by surprise. "I have something."  
  
Vanessa stopped her searching, leaned against one wall and massaged her eyes. "What've you got, Lhatan?"  
  
"Well, we managed to get the helmet off the suit. Our attackers are Sebacean, probably Peacekeepers."  
  
"So the have developed stealth technology. Great; something else to worry about. Anything else?"  
  
"There are three tanks on the back, one of which contains oxygen. The other two contain a concentrated form of clorium."  
  
Vanessa exchanged a worried look with Mattis. "Are you sure about that, Lhatan?"  
  
"Positive, Vanessa. Considering the effect clorium has on Leviathans."  
  
"We can take a good guess as to their plan. Incapacitate Moya and Pilot first, then they can take their time with us."  
  
"Then we'd better pick up the pace," Aeryn said.  
  
"Agreed. Any ideas how to circumvent the stealth system, Lhatan?"  
  
"I haven't even figured out how it works, let alone how to counter it."  
  
"Do what you can. What's the matter, Mattis?"  
  
Mattis looked around quickly, his eyes darting from side to side. "I thought I heard something. Pilot?"  
  
"There's nothing near you, Mattis."  
  
"Nothing at all?"  
  
"There's no movement. In fact."  
  
The sound of gunfire and angry voices cut pilot off.  
  
"That was Chiana," Mattis said as he started running.  
  
Vanessa felt panic hit her as she started after Mattis. "Chiana? Tashina?"  
  
"I'm after the intruder," Tashina called out over the comms. "Chiana had one of her visions as the frelnik opened fire. She's injured."  
  
"Stay with him." Vanessa rounded a corner as John and Aeryn came from their branch. She exchanged worried looks with them.  
  
They found Chiana on the floor, her eyes wide and clouded over. She was taking short, quick breaths and trying to stop the flow of dark blood that came from her shoulder.  
  
"What did you see, Chi?" Vanessa looked over the wound and tried not to panic.  
  
"There's a shimmer effect when they move," Chiana said. "Deactivation on the left wrist."  
  
"Did you see how to do it," Aeryn asked as she scanned the corridor.  
  
"Override control. Saw the sequence. Aw frell."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You'll be playing the shilquen again in no time."  
  
Chiana ground her teeth. "Don't make me laugh. It hurts too much."  
  
Vanessa smiled at her. "Lhatan, get to tier seven. Chiana's been shot."  
  
"I'm on my way, Vanessa."  
  
"Rea, keep working on the armor while Lhatan takes care of Chiana." Mattis looked around. "I'll get after Tashina," he said as he started down the corridor.  
  
"We'll continue on the hammond side," John said. He considered Chiana then started away, Aeryn close behind.  
  
Vanessa watched then turned back to Chiana. "Isn't this the other way around? Shouldn't I be the one laying there while you lecture me about being careful?"  
  
"Well, I guess it's true that, eventually, the kids become the parents." Chiana tried to sit up, but Vanessa held her down.  
  
"Just stay down, Chiana. Listen to your surrogate daughter." Vanessa turned and brought up her pulse pistol at the sound of footsteps. She relaxed a little when she saw Lhatan and Stark running toward them.  
  
"That was quick, Lhatan. I don't think it." Vanessa saw a shimmer, like an upright puddle appear behind them. "Down!" As they dropped to the deck, Vanessa began to fire. She shifted position to better cover Chiana as the intruder returned fire.  
  
From his position on the floor, Stark rolled over and raised his own pistol. They saw the shimmer stagger back under the barrage of fire. Static replaced the shimmer, then the static gave way to armor. The intruder fell to the deck, silent and unmoving.  
  
"You know, for an armored suit, it really doesn't give that much protection." Vanessa stood and walked over to the intruder.  
  
"They probably depend on stealth for protection," Lhatan said as he went to Chiana. "Why worry about protection if you can't see them in the first place?"  
  
Stark and Vanessa rolled the body over. "That was the left wrist, Chi?"  
  
"Yeah, left." Chiana tried to sit up again. "Ow!"  
  
"It won't hurt so bad if you'd lay still and let me work."  
  
Chiana closed her eyes. "The sequence is 1-red-7-red-9-green-1-red-6-blue. That'll deactivate the stealth system."  
  
Vanessa looked over the wrist unit and tapped in the sequence. She watched the armor for a reaction and frowned. "Okay? Anything?"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Aeryn rounded a corner, her eyes scanning the corridor ahead of them. There was no sign of the shimmer effect that would betray the presence of the intruders. "Pilot, are you sure they came this way?"  
  
"That was the last corridor they turned down, Officer Sun. I'm afraid I've lost them for the moment."  
  
"Keep trying, Pilot." John turned and checked the corridor behind them. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He waited for some kind of response then sighed. "Admit it, Aeryn, you've missed this."  
  
"Missed what? Peacekeepers shooting at me? People attacking Moya to get to us? Oh yes, I've been dreaming about this for monen." She glanced back at John and smiled. "Still, it is good to be home again."  
  
"Doesn't feel the same without D'Argo and Jool. Hey, Aeryn, remember back when we were in Tormented Space? That planet with the bad clams."  
  
They heard Mattis clear his throat over their comms. "With all due respect, John, but is this the really the time to reminisce?"  
  
"Sorry, Mattis, but whenever I think about the past it brings back so many memories. Vanessa, anything on that sequence yet?"  
  
"I punched it in again. Is anything happening?"  
  
"Yes!" John turned and saw Aeryn pointing down the corridor. There were two clouds of static running away from them, still heading forward. "There's two of them here!"  
  
There was another exchange of gunfire and angry voices. "The second one's down," Tashina announced.  
  
"The other two are still heading forward," John called out. "We'll have them in a microt."  
  
The static cleared as the intruders ran into a compartment. John and Aeryn exchanged wicked grins as he slapped the door controls. As the hatch slammed shut, they saw the two begin to examine the compartment, as if still trying to find something.  
  
"What the frell," one of them said. "What the frell is this?"  
  
"The air circulator fans should be here." They heard the other walk across the compartment. "The schematics said."  
  
John laughed. "Schematics? What schematics?"  
  
"The schematics for a Leviathan. Why?"  
  
"Dude, on page one of 'Leviathans For Dummies,' it says very clearly that there are no schematics for Leviathans. No two are identical. They're living creatures, after all; they grow according to the whim of their pilots. Just because one Leviathan has air circulator fans on tier seven doesn't mean they all do."  
  
"So what the frell is this compartment? Storage?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking," Aeryn said. "Take a look at the wall behind you. See that hatch? Care to guess what's behind it?"  
  
They heard the two walk across the compartment. "Is this.oh frell."  
  
"Don't feel so bad. A lot of people make the same error you did. I mean, it's easy to mistake an airlock with a storage compartment. However, thinking it's the air circulators is something new."  
  
The two were silent for a microt. "What're you going to do?"  
  
"You invaded our ship with clorium that would incapacitate her and you're wondering what we're going to do? It'll be appropriate. Pilot, open the hatch."  
  
"Of course, Officer Sun."  
  
There was the sound of the hatch opening, then the sound of high wind. It died out a microt later.  
  
"Well, that's that," John said. "Time for cappuccino."  
  
Aeryn stared at the hatch for a microt longer then followed John down the corridor.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"It'll take a little time to regenerate Chiana's shoulder, but I expect her to make a full recovery." Lhatan checked his medical scanners again and nodded. "It was a bad wound, but nothing crippling."  
  
"Good." Vanessa looked around the medical bay and sighed. "Aside from Chiana's injury, are we ready to do this?"  
  
"I just have a few components to replace in the displacement engine," Xhalax said, "then I'll be able to install the partanium."  
  
"Once she does that, I'll reinstall the engine on the module." John chewed his lower lip. "Y'know, once we start, there won't be any turning back."  
  
"I don't plan on turning back," Vanessa said. "Once we get to Bia'thera, I'm not stopping until we've stopped the Peacekeeper's wormhole project." She looked at John and Aeryn. "You stopped Scorpius the first time. I guess I'm going to stop them now. But we'll do it."  
  
"This is the beginning of the end."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	21. Apparitions Part 21

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Dog With Two Bones Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Twenty-One: The Good Of The Many.  
  
Lieutenant Misata Katsur looked up from the console and watched Captain Abetan approach. "They've launched a transport pod, sir."  
  
Abetan studied the information that filled the terminal screen and frowned. "Still no sign of Talyn?"  
  
"Not at the moment, sir. However, I think it would be prudent to expect Crais and the gunship to show up soon."  
  
Abetan nodded and watched Katsur type instructions. So what did you and our Chief Scientist discuss, he wondered. Katsur had spent several arns in the Chief Scientist's office. When she had come out, all Katsur would say was that they had discussed the interrogation she had conducted on Tries'tall. Abetan couldn't help but think there had been more to their conversation than that.  
  
"What are they up to," he muttered, more to himself than to his aide.  
  
"Moya is a standard Leviathan, sir. It's possible they're waiting for Talyn to arrive before they take any action."  
  
"And the transport pod?"  
  
"Further reconnaissance, to supplement the intelligence they gathered when they were here the first time."  
  
"Perhaps, Lieutenant. Dispatch a squad to guard the ancillary research facility, and a second squad to locate the transport pod and its occupants. Also have a Prowler squadron standing by. Communcations, open a channel."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Vanessa, the Gammak base is calling again. They're starting to sound annoyed."  
  
Vanessa glanced at the clamshell and smiled at Pilot's image. "Then I guess we should answer them. Are you ready, Dad?"  
  
"Why do I feel like I'm getting ready to board another command carrier?" John looked down at the console and sighed heavily. "I wish D'Argo was here."  
  
Vanessa patted him on the back and smiled. "Maybe we'll be able to take a little vacation after this and visit him and Jool." She looked back as Chiana walked into Command. "Time to fly."  
  
"I hope this time goes better than the last time," Chiana said as she ran her fingers over her bandaged right shoulder. "Keep an eye on him, Vanessa. Things tend to go boom when he's around."  
  
"Thank you, Pip. Your faith in me is overwhelming." John closed his eyes and sighed. "I still can't believe D's a farmer. Let's do this. Pilot, let's talk to them." He squared his shoulders as the image of a tall, bald- headed man appeared on the screen. "Hello, Captain. What can we do for you?"  
  
The Peacekeeper captain looked surprised then nodded. "Well, if it isn't the great John Crichton himself. I must admit I always pictured you a little more.intimidating."  
  
John looked quickly at Vanessa then back at the screen. "Sorry, have we met? I don't think I caught your name."  
  
"No, we haven't met. However, I feel I know you well, if only by reputation. I am Kelis Abetan, commander of this Gammak base. I believe your daughter has met my aide, Lieutenant Katsur."  
  
Vanessa glanced at the lieutenant and waved. "Hello, Lieutenant. Why am I not surprised you survived the leveling of the Tries'tall base?"  
  
"A good officer always finds a way to survive," Katsur said.  
  
Abetan glanced at his aide then back at the pickup. "Is the Ancient with you?"  
  
"Not anymore," Vanessa said. "When we found out he was actually working for you, he tried to sabotage Moya's starburst system. I stopped him."  
  
"You killed him?"  
  
Vanessa shrugged. "I did what I had to. Now, has anyone explained the danger of wormhole technology to you?"  
  
"Our Chief Scientist is well aware of the dangers, as well as the potential benefits. She's very anxious to discuss the experiments with you."  
  
"Well, always up for a meet-and-greet. When."  
  
"A question, first. Who was on the transport pod that launched earlier?"  
  
"We had a bit of a disagreement," Vanessa said. "My mother is tired of wormholes and wants nothing more to do with them. Several members of the crew agreed with her and decided to leave Moya."  
  
Abetan pursed his lips and considered the statement. "I'm having a hard time accepting that. The crew currently on Moya has never shown signs of refusing to follow your direction."  
  
"You should have seen some of the arguments we had here on Moya."  
  
Katsur raised a small noteboard. "Arguments? Interesting that neither you nor the traitor Bohr have any memory of arguments. A few disagreements, but nothing that I would consider major. I've sifted through your minds, Vanessa, so it's pointless to lie to us."  
  
"Who's lying? Just because you haven't found anything in all the clutter in my mind."  
  
"Actually, based on what I found in that clutter, I tracked down some interesting information about one member of your crew."  
  
"Oh really?" Despite herself, Vanessa found herself interested in what Katsur had to say. "Anything you feel like telling me right now?"  
  
"That can wait." Abetan turned to Katsur, spoke quietly to her then turned back to the screen. "The team on the transport pod, what are their orders?"  
  
"No orders, Cap'n," John said. "Like Vanessa said, there was an argument and half the crew left."  
  
Abetan nodded. "We have a squadron searching for them, so we'll know the truth soon enough. You gain nothing." Another officer stepped up to Abetan and whispered something to him. "Our Chief Scientist wishes to speak to you."  
  
"Well, put her on."  
  
The image on the screen changed. Abetan and Katsur were replaced by a woman who looked deceptively young. Her shoulder length red hair was tied back and matched the color of the outfit she wore. Her face was calm but Vanessa was sure she saw contempt in her eyes.  
  
John and Chiana gasped. "John, that's.that's." Chiana stammered.  
  
The woman smiled. "It's good to see you again, Crichton, Chiana. The cycles have been good to you."  
  
"Crickets," John muttered. "Sikozu."  
  
Chiana walked up to John's side. "I always used to wonder what you were up to after all these cycles."  
  
Sikozu's smile grew slightly. "Really?"  
  
"No. I haven't thought about you since you left."  
  
Vanessa considered the image on the screen and frowned. "Is anyone going to tell me who this is?"  
  
"She was with us twenty-four cycles ago," John said quietly. "I told you about the time I was stranded in my module after Moya had been sucked down a wormhole, right? When I managed to hook up with a dying Leviathan named Elak? She showed up then and stayed with us for a cycle or so. She allied herself with Scorpius and hung with him when things got frelled. We lost track of her after that. Picking up where Scorpius left off, Sputnik?"  
  
"None of you ever realized just how great the Scarran threat was," Sikozu said in a tightly controlled voice. "Just because they haven't attacked doesn't mean the threat has gone away."  
  
"Same old story," John said. "You might try singing a different tune."  
  
Sikozu looked down and seemed to gather her thoughts. "Are you aware that there has been an increase in the number of skirmishes along the borders between Peacekeeper and Scarran space?"  
  
Vanessa nodded. "I've heard a thing or two about that. The Scarrans have been creeping further and further into Peacekeeper space for the past twenty-five cycles. It's only a matter of time before they decide to finally take that last step an launch a massive attack."  
  
"So you see the nature of the problem. Think of the potential loss, all the cycles of history and accomplishment, not just by the Sebaceans, but by all the civilized races in this part of the galaxy. The Scarrans will spread through the region like a plague of insects, killing everyone who stands in their way. Millions of lives will be lost, many of them the same lives you've spent the last few cycles trying to help. That is why it's so important to develop the weaponry we need based on wormhole technology. The Scarrans do not have a comparable weapon system. This will allow us to strike them before they strike at us."  
  
"So, you and the Peacekeepers are doing this, trying to develop doomsday weapons that may very well destroy the lives and history you're trying to save, out of the goodness of your collective hearts?" John shook his head slowly. "You're going to have to come us with something more than that, Madam Scorpius."  
  
"Crichton, don't you understand what's at stake? Are you willing to live with the death of millions on your conscience?"  
  
"A lot of people have died because of me, Sikozu." John lowered his eyes. "Sometimes, I think I've wasted all those deaths. You can go find yourself some other accomplices in your quest for galactic domination."  
  
"How long do you think it will be before the Scarrans locate your homeworld, Crichton? Could Earth stand against the Scarran fleet?"  
  
John's face grew hard. "Don't go there, Sikozu. Not even your Peacekeeper buddies know where Earth is."  
  
"You have to help us!"  
  
"Girl, I don't have to do anything. In fact, I don't even have to continue this conversation. Pilot."  
  
"Wait! Crichton, examine your options. You could continue this conversation here on the base or you could attempt to reason with the squadron of Prowlers Captain Abetan will launch a microt after you break the connection."  
  
Vanessa laughed. "Is that a threat?"  
  
"Take it as you will."  
  
John shook his head slowly. "Look, Sputnik, don't threaten me. I've been threatened by experts. Scorpius, Peacekeepers, Scarrans, Nebari, TV network executives.experts at threatening my very existence. You don't even make the first cut. Still, why let any unpleasantness spoil the reunion?"  
  
"Agreed. But in the event you're entertaining any thoughts of opposing us, that squadron of Prowlers is still going to launch. Their orders are to open fire if you fail to cooperate."  
  
"Fine. Be that way. We'll launch in a few microts."  
  
Sikozu smiled. "Make sure you bring Chiana with you. I can't wait to see my old friends again." The screen blanked.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected." John frowned. "Doesn't change anything, though. We'll still stop them."  
  
"I'll give the Peacekeepers this, they're dependable. Pilot, you know what to do. Shall we go? You two have a reunion to attend."  
  
As they left Command, Vanessa tapped her comm. "Lhatan, we're going down. Help Xhalax finish the displacement engine. And Stark, any prayers would be greatly appreciated."  
  
"As I said before, I always pray for you, Vanessa. May the goddess watch over you."  
  
"Someone better watch out for us," Chiana muttered. "I feel like we're walking into hezmana again."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	22. Apparitions 22

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Dog With Two Bones  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Twenty-two: .The Needs Of The Few  
  
As he walked down the ramp from the transport pod, John looked over the squad of Peacekeepers that waited for them. "A welcoming committee? For us? You shouldn't have!"  
  
As she followed him down the ramp, Chiana said, "I feel like I'm walking onto that command carrier again." She looked around at the Peacekeeper soldiers who seemed to fill the hanger they had been directed to, as well as the Marauders and Prowlers that lined the far walls and shuddered.  
  
"Just stay calm, Chi," Vanessa said from behind. "We'll get through this fast." She took up position next to John and watched Sikozu, Abetan and Katsur approach. "Sikozu looks like she thinks she's better than us."  
  
"She did," Chiana said. "You should have heard how she talked to Pilot."  
  
"She's too damn smart for her own good." John painted a pleasant look onto his face. "A lot of book knowledge but not a lot of practical knowledge."  
  
"Great. Another know-it-all." Vanessa turned to Katsur. "Hello, Lieutenant."  
  
Sikozu stopped in front of John, but she was looking at Vanessa. "So this is your daughter. She bears a striking resemblance to Aeryn, Crichton. Speaking of Aeryn, where is she? And with what orders?"  
  
The pleasant look disappeared from John's face. "She doesn't have any orders, Sikozu. None of them do. We had a little throw-down over wormholes. A couple of Vanessa's friends didn't want to risk their lives for wormholes anymore. Aeryn agreed with them and left. It was an impressive argument."  
  
"Really? Why do I still find that so hard to accept?"  
  
John took a step forward and looked into Sikozu's blue eyes. "Look, Aeryn and I spent ten cycles on a rock in the middle of nowhere because of a wormhole. Now that we're back on Moya, Aeryn doesn't want anything to do with wormholes anymore. Sometimes, I want to be finished with them, myself."  
  
"Considering what you've had to go through just to keep your secrets hidden from the people who could put them to the best use, it's not a surprise you'd feel that way. If only you had cooperated with Scorpius twenty-five cycles ago, things could have gone so much better." Sikozu considered John for another microt and nodded. "Well, we'll know for certain when Aeryn and the others are found. Have you considered what I said earlier? Considering the threat the Scarrans pose, I find it hard to believe you still won't act."  
  
"Because once a weapon is created, it's hard to keep it from being used." John leaned close to Sikozu. "Fine, you get rid of the Scarrans. Who's next? The Nebari? The Sheyangs? What other perceived threat is out there that High Command is just itching to nuke out of existence?"  
  
"The only way to guarantee the safety of the Sebacean race, as well as all of civilized space is to remove the threat of the Scarrans," Abetan said in a tightly controlled voice. "There are, of course, other powers that will be dealt with, should they begin to threaten."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Same old crap. Forget it, Sputnik."  
  
Sikozu looked into John's eyes, then nodded. "Very well. Captain."  
  
Abetan glanced at Katsur and nodded. "Carry on, Lieutenant."  
  
As they walked away, Katsur took a step forward. "If you'll come with me, Vanessa. Your.father and companion will be taken to a workroom. We have several researchers who would like to get their hands on your knowledge, Crichton. Guards."  
  
Vanessa looked at John and Chiana. "Dad."  
  
"It's okay, Vanessa. Just go with it." John smiled and turned to the nearest guard. "Do any of you have any Irish Coffee? I've got a hankerin'."  
  
Vanessa watched for a microt as they were lead away then turned to Katsur. "All right, Lieutenant. What do you want?"  
  
Katsur let an innocent look cross her face. "Want? Well, right now, all I want to do is talk to you. We have much in common, you and I."  
  
"Oh really? It must be something I missed." Vanessa followed Katsur as she walked away from the transport pod. "Anything really important?"  
  
Katsur looked back over her shoulder at the guard that had taken up position behind Vanessa. "Well, we're both hybrids."  
  
"Except that it's less obvious for some of us."  
  
"True. My Nebari side is a bit dominant over my Sebacean side. Still, it's not as bad as some. Scorpius, for example. He was part Sebacean, part Scarran."  
  
"Mom and Dad told me about Scorpius."  
  
Katsur nodded slowly. "And neither of us know who our real father is."  
  
Vanessa stopped, surprised by Katsur's statement. "I know who my father is."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"John Crichton is my father!"  
  
"Perhaps." The smile that crossed Katsur's face bordered on sympathy. "We'll see."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
John kept his eyes locked on the corridor before him. Despite his outwardly calm appearance, he felt tense. Finding that Sikozu was working with the Peacekeepers was an unexpected surprise. John was suddenly afraid of the knowledge Sikozu possessed, afraid of the secrets she held.  
  
As they rounded a corner, Chiana touched John's arm. "What're you gonna do if Sikozu starts telling Vanessa about."  
  
"I don't know, Chi. You never told her?"  
  
"That you already know how to get to Earth? That we were actually there? No, I never told her. You and Aeryn never did, so I talked Pilot into keeping the secret, too. As far as Vanessa knows, you never found the way to Earth."  
  
"You've kept everything from her?"  
  
Chiana looked indignant. "I've learned how to keep a secret."  
  
Despite how he felt, John smiled. "Time heals grief and quarrels, for we change and are no longer the same person." He slipped an arm around Chiana's shoulders. "Don't worry about it, Chi. Everything will be all right."  
  
Chiana sighed. "I've really missed your eternal optimism."  
  
"Gotta have hope, Chiana. Wouldn't have made it this long without it. Now hush."  
  
They remained silent as the guards lead them through the dimly lit corridor.  
  
Microts later, they stopped in front of an isolated door. One guard opened the door as the second waved John and Chiana in.  
  
As they entered, John's first impression was of whiteness. The room's walls were white and both the floor and ceiling glowed with soft white light. At the back of the room was an elaborate workstation. By the station stood a Pathfinder and a Peacekeeper scientist. The two were arguing, their voices growing louder as John and Chiana watched.  
  
"Our progress has stopped," the Peacekeeper yelled. "We need the information you have to continue!"  
  
"I have given you all I can," the Pathfinder replied. "What good would the answers be if you are unable to discern them for yourself?"  
  
"But you've given us nothing! No hints, no clues! You're just as bad as the Ancient! Just point us in the right direction! That's all we want!"  
  
John looked at Chiana, shook his head and cleared his throat. "Arguing with a Pathfinder's pointless," he said. "He won't tell you anything more than Jack did. And if you piss him off enough, he'll make like a porcupine and shoot you full of quills."  
  
Both the Pathfinder and the Peacekeeper turned to John. "Who the frell are you," the Peacekeeper demanded.  
  
"Crichton. John Crichton. This is Chiana."  
  
The Pathfinder looked at the Peacekeeper, frowned and nodded. "You must be the expert Chief Scientist Sikozu told us to expect. I am Pathfinder Adjhirago. This is Malent, one of Sikozu's senior researchers."  
  
Malent stepped up to Crichton and looked him over. "So, you're Crichton. I remember hearing Sikozu talk about you. Don't see what the fuss was about."  
  
"Yeah, that's what they all say."  
  
Adjhirago took a step closer. "Are you going to help us?"  
  
"Help you? To do what? Create weapons based on wormhole tech? I didn't help Scorpius build frell the galaxy. I'm sure as hell won't help you."  
  
Malent nodded slowly. "Sikozu said you could be stubborn. So let me put it this way: You can help us or you can die. Your choice."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Vanessa looked around the office she was lead to and tried to remain calm. What Katsur had said, that the man she knew to be her father possibly wasn't, disturbed her greatly.  
  
She's lying, Vanessa thought. She has to be. John Crichton is my father. He has to be. What other answer could there be?  
  
"Nice office you have here, Lieutenant." Vanessa tried to sound relaxed, but her uncertainty showed.  
  
Katsur looked around. "Oh, this isn't my office. I'm just a lieutenant, after all. This is Chief Scientist Sikozu's office. She's letting me use it for a few microts so we can talk. There are a few things that I've found out about one of your shipmates, plus Sikozu has told me some things about your family history. What would you like to hear first?"  
  
Vanessa inhaled deeply. "I couldn't care less, Lieutenant."  
  
"As you will. Please, have a seat." Katsur waved a hand at the chairs near the center of the office. As Vanessa sat, she continued. "Do you know that Peacekeeper females born on command carriers are able to retain embryonic fetuses for up to seven cycles?"  
  
"I think Mattis mentioned that once."  
  
Katsur nodded slowly. "Very good. Tell me, what do you know of the situation on Moya twenty-five cycles ago?"  
  
"I know that after they stopped Scorpius's experiments, the crew split up for a little while." Vanessa closed her eyes and thought. "Mom was still learning how to deal with the death of the John Crichton that was with her on Talyn, so she took off and joined a team of assassins for a little while."  
  
"So you know there were two Crichtons for a little while. Did you know that your mother kept her pregnancy a secret from the surviving Crichton for almost half a cycle?"  
  
Vanessa hesitated and wondered what Katsur was driving at. "I'm sure she had her reasons."  
  
"Oh, she did. For example, she was never sure if the baby she carried.you.was from her relationship with either Crichton or from a male she had recreated with up to four cycles earlier. In fact, Aeryn Sun carried you in stasis for two more cycles before she had a surgeon release you."  
  
Vanessa felt the blood drain from her face. "They told me.I always thought.they said that both Johns were the same. Equal and original, they said. I always thought that one John or the other didn't make a difference."  
  
"But another male? I know what it's like to grow up not knowing at least one of your parents." Katsur glanced at the floor and shook her head. "Did Crichton ever find a way back to his homeworld?"  
  
"No, he never did find a way back to Earth."  
  
"I'm afraid that's a lie, too. According to Sikozu, not only did your father find a way back to Earth, albeit by accident, but Moya and all her crew journeyed there as well. From what Sikozu said, she and Moya were there for over forty-two solar days before Crichton and the others caught up to them."  
  
Vanessa buried her face in her hands and leaned forward until her elbows were on her knees. She felt tears begin to well up and she tried to fight them back.  
  
"Why did they keep all this from me," she whispered. "Why did they tell me?"  
  
"Something else for you to consider. What did you shipmate Tashina do before she and her mate came to Moya?"  
  
Vanessa peeked over her fingers and sighed. "I don't know. She never mentioned it and I never asked. I'm not going to like this, either. Am I?"  
  
The smile that crossed Katsur's face was not at all reassuring. "Are you familiar with the Slaughter of Olitas?"  
  
"The Slaughter of Olitas? I've heard of it. An Ilanic strike group wiped out a farming colony they had mistaken for a Scorvian outpost. All the colonists were." Her voice caught in her throat. "All the colonists were killed."  
  
"Yes. Horrible. By a strange coincidence, the commander of the group was named Tashina, and she disappeared along with her mate, a highly skilled medic, not long after the incident. They haven't been seen since. There's a rumor that they've been living on a Leviathan these last three cycles."  
  
Vanessa stared, unable to speak. Katsur pushed on. "What you should be asking yourself is, why haven't they told you everything? Why are they keeping secrets from you?" She leaned back in her chair and considered Vanessa for a microt. "You've got a lot to consider. I'll get a guard to take you to a holding cell. Crichton and Chiana will join you later. And once we find them, so will the rest of the crew. We'll talk again later." Katsur stood and left the office.  
  
Vanessa stared at the door. As the tears began to roll down her cheek, she whispered, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	23. Apparitions 23

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Dog With Two Bones Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Twenty-three: The Truth.And Other Lies  
  
Sikozu watched as Vanessa paced the holding cell the guards had taken her to. Even though the resolution on the screen was not the best, she could tell the young woman's emotions were raging out of control.  
  
Behind her, Katsur stood patiently. Sikozu glanced at her then turned back to the screen. "Don't you think you were a bit brutal with her during your little talk, Lieutenant?"  
  
"I find that, for the most part, no matter how intelligent the person, their logic is disrupted when their emotions begin to get the better of them."  
  
"What were you trying to achieve?"  
  
"If I can plant a seed of distrust in her mind, make her question the methods and motives of the people around her, the perhaps it will disrupt whatever plans they may have made."  
  
Sikozu considered for a microt then nodded. "Does she strike you as the emotional type?"  
  
"The impression I get from her is that she keeps her emotions contained. To look at her, you may believe she's calm, but inside her emotions are raging."  
  
"Like her father. Crichton was always good at hiding his true emotions from the rest of us. He managed to conceal his true feelings for Aeryn for at least half a cycle. Tell me, Lieutenant, what are your aspirations?"  
  
Katsur's eyes lowered and a thin smile crossed her face. "Honestly, ma'am, I won't be happy until I've attained at least a captaincy."  
  
"Ambitious. Captain Abetan said you were driven. Would that have anything to do with your hybrid nature?"  
  
"It's a contributing factor, ma'am. Because of the prevailing attitudes most Sebaceans have towards hybrids like myself, I have to work twice as hard just to prove myself as good as other, lesser qualified officers."  
  
Sikozu smiled and walked closer to Katsur. "Isn't it fortunate, then, that there is a senior officer on this base who appreciates your efforts."  
  
"Ma'am? The impression I get from Captain Abetan is that he tolerates my presence because he has no choice."  
  
"Captain Abetan can be somewhat short-sighted at times. I, on the other hand, recognize the worth of the people assigned to me. I trust my meaning is clear, Lieutenant."  
  
Katsur's smile grew. I believe it is, ma'am. Tell me, what did you have in mind?"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Vanessa stopped pacing and looked around the cell. It was big enough for a dozen people, with low benches along two walls. Both the ceiling and floor were glowing with a soft white light. It would have been soothing, if she weren't so angry.  
  
Why didn't you tell me, she wondered. Why did you keep this from me? If you had found the way to Earth, why did you keep searching? Why didn't you tell me about the Slaughter of Olitas, Tashina?  
  
Is John Crichton really my father?  
  
Vanessa sat on one of the benches, leaned back against the wall and ran her hands over her face. What else have they been keeping from me? What secrets has Mattis been keeping? Though she tried, Vanessa couldn't keep the tears from running down her face.  
  
She heard the cell's door open. Vanessa turned and saw John and Chiana walk in. On the other side of the door, she could see a Peacekeeper and a Pathfinder. The Pathfinder looked passive, while the Peacekeeper spoke.  
  
"I would take the threat serious, Crichton. If you value your life and the lives of your daughter and friend, you'll help us."  
  
John watched him for a microt. "I suppose it'll be unpleasant if I don't."  
  
"Your friends will suffer if you don't."  
  
"I think you need someone else to write your dialogue, man. You sound like you're reading from the Bad Guy Quote Book. Or started Malent's Cliché Fest."  
  
The Peacekeeper growled in frustration and marched away. The Pathfinder watched him then turned back to John. "Be careful what information you give them. I fear they will only use it for conquest."  
  
"Figure that one out for yourself, huh?" Chiana turned to Vanessa and frowned.  
  
"Go peer into your crystal ball some more and see what other blindingly obvious facts you can come up with."  
  
The Pathfinder stared at John for another microt then shook his head and walked away.  
  
John watched the door slide shut and shook his head. "Children. Gotta keep'em away from the fireworks." He turned to Vanessa. "So what did you and the Lieutenant talk about?"  
  
"Not a lot," Vanessa said. "She told me a few things she's researched, based on what she got out of my head while I was in the Aurora Chair. And she told me a few things she heard from Sikozu."  
  
"Oh?" John frowned and sat next to Vanessa. "Anything interesting?"  
  
Vanessa sighed. "Well, she told me something about Tashina that's raised my suspicions, something about Mom and you that's got me all confused.and something Chiana and Pilot should have told me a long time ago!"  
  
She stood and walked across the cell. "Why didn't you tell me you'd found a way back to Earth?"  
  
John glanced at Chiana and leaned back against the wall. "Did Sikozu tell you that?"  
  
"No, Katsur did, but she got the information from Sikozu. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"It's complicated, Vanessa."  
  
"What else is new?"  
  
"Now look! We found the way back to Earth by accident."  
  
"An accident you can repeat."  
  
"It's not really a good idea to be critical of things you don't understand."  
  
"Then enlighten me."  
  
John's eyes lowered and Vanessa could see pain in them. "Moya got to Earth before the rest of us. Unknown to Pilot and Sikozu, the Peacekeeper commandant, Grayza, left something, some creature onboard Moya. It followed us down to Earth. It.it killed my friend and his wife, and almost killed my father and my sister. That was why we couldn't stay. If the Peacekeepers found Earth, they'd decimate the planet. I couldn't take that chance."  
  
Vanessa closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Are you my father," she whispered.  
  
"That's even more complicated."  
  
The cell's door opened. Aeryn, Mattis, Tashina and Rea filed in under the watchful eye of four armed guards. Mattis watched the guards for a moment then turned to Vanessa. "Sorry, Vanessa. We tried."  
  
Vanessa walked up to Mattis. She glanced at Aeryn and Tashina and said, "Have you lied to me, too?" She saw Tashina's eyes go wide with surprise, while Aeryn's face remained calm. "Have you?"  
  
Mattis looked confused. "Lied to you? What are you talking about?"  
  
She stepped closer to Aeryn. "Is he really my father? Is John Crichton my father?"  
  
Aeryn stared at Vanessa, caught by surprise. "Why would you ask that?"  
  
"Sikozu's working with the Peacekeepers," Chiana said. "It came from her."  
  
"Ah. Well. Frell me dead."  
  
Vanessa's voice was a cold hiss. "Is he my father?"  
  
Aeryn looked quickly at John. "That's.complicated."  
  
"Complicated? Why is that everyone's answer to everything?" Vanessa turned to Tashina. "And you! When were you planning on telling me you were involved in the Slaughter of Olitas? And don't you dare tell me it's complicated!"  
  
Tashina's head lowered. "I didn't tell you because I was ashamed, Vanessa. Our intelligence reports said the Scorvians had established an outpost on Olitas. My strike group was sent in to take it down. We hit them hard and fast, not giving them a chance to respond."  
  
"Tashina, there were five thousand people killed in that assault." Mattis rocked back on his heels. "When you frell up, you frell up big time."  
  
"I heard about Olitas," Rea said. "It was bad intelligence. The Scorvians had a program of disinformation that worked very well this time. The group leader disappeared not long after the assault."  
  
"Lhatan and I felt it would be better to go away. Perhaps, one day, I'll be able to live down what I've done. Vanessa, can you forgive."  
  
"Not now. Maybe one day, but not now." Vanessa stepped away from the others and focused her attention on one wall.  
  
Gotta stay in control, she thought. There's too much at stake. I can't let my emotions get the better of me.  
  
She didn't react when she felt Mattis's arm around her shoulder. "Should I ask what all that was about?"  
  
"Peacekeeper mind-frells, that all. Don't worry. I'm fine." Vanessa turned as the door snapped open. "Stay sharp. It won't be long."  
  
A single guard stepped into the cell, his pulse rifle trained on Vanessa. "You! With me! Now!"  
  
"Where to," Vanessa asked, her voice cold.  
  
"No questions! Walk!" The rifle came up to his shoulder.  
  
She considered for a microt then nodded. "All right. I have a few things to tell Sikozu."  
  
John looked uncertain as he stood and took a step forward. "Vanessa, what."  
  
"I'm going to tell them about Xhalax. I'm going to tell them everything." Her face was an unreadable mask as she followed the guard out.  
  
As the door closed, John sighed and returned to the bench. "Well, everything's going as planned."  
  
Aeryn sat next to John and nodded. "So far. They didn't search us very well."  
  
"Yeah, they never learn." Mattis looked down the sleeve of his coat then checked his pockets. "Everything's still here. How're you doing, Rea?"  
  
Rea looked around then shrugged. "This is going against everything I've believed in my whole life." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'll be all right."  
  
Mattis nodded and watched Tashina walk to the bench. He looked around at the others, then sat next to her. "How could you keep this from us, Tashina?"  
  
"It was fear and pride, Mattis." Her head hung low. "I suppose it's time to move on. Assuming we survive this, I'll leave Moya. Lhatan will be upset; he enjoys living on Moya."  
  
"Don't worry about it," John said. "Remember, she's my daughter. We're all about trust and forgiveness. Right, Aeryn?"  
  
Her only reply was a threatening look.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Vanessa stepped into the office and looked around. Sikozu and Katsur stood by a console, studying a screen filled with information. "Lieutenant, have I got something for you."  
  
"I'm sure you do," Sikozu said. "How much do you know about wormholes?"  
  
"I know plenty," Vanessa said as she watched the guard leave the office. "But I know someone who knows even more."  
  
"We already have your father," Katsur said.  
  
Vanessa's head tilted to one side. "Didn't you say he might not be my father? At any rate, I'm not talking about him. There's an Ancient onboard Moya."  
  
Katsur exchanged a look with Sikozu. "It was our belief that he was dead."  
  
"He is. I killed him myself. He was trying to sabotage Moya, and I'm very protective of Moya and Pilot, even though they've kept secrets from me all these cycles."  
  
"So then who are you talking about?"  
  
"Another Ancient showed up not long after Jack was taken care of. She took the form of my mother's mother and has been working with us. With a little persuasion, I'm sure she'll be as helpful as Jack was."  
  
Katsur considered for a microt. "I'm not certain that will be of use to us. The Ancient we had been working with was not as helpful as he could have been. Like the Pathfinder, he kept hinting at the knowledge he had, but was slow in sharing it."  
  
"Again, that shouldn't be a problem. She gave me wormhole knowledge. I know almost exactly what my father knows." Vanessa began to pace around the office, noticing a comm and a pulse pistol on another console.  
  
Sikozu glanced at Katsur then walked up to Vanessa. "And you would willingly share this information with us? Up until now, you've be driven to bring this project to an end."  
  
"Let's just say I've had a change of heart. I've been thinking about it, and I'm tired of running around, bouncing from place to place. I want to help people, but I don't really have the resources onboard Moya."  
  
Katsur looked pleased. "I'm sure an arrangement can be worked out. Who else besides the Ancient is onboard the Leviathan?"  
  
"Only Lhatan, Tashina's husband, and Stark, a Banik. I want assurances that neither they, nor Pilot, nor Moya will be harmed in any way. That means no control collar on Moya. I know how you Peacekeepers feel about Leviathans."  
  
"As Lieutenant Katsur said, arrangements can be made." Sikozu nodded slowly and looked pleased. "We'll get started immediately."  
  
"First things first." Vanessa gestured at the comm. "Can I call Pilot and let him know? I don't want him and Moya to panic when Marauders full of Peacekeepers begin to arrive." Sikozu nodded once.  
  
Vanessa picked up the comm. "Pilot?"  
  
Pilot sounded concerned when he answered. "Vanessa? Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, Pilot."  
  
"Are you sure? You sound disturbed."  
  
Vanessa closed her eyes. "There are some things you and I have to talk about later, but that's not important right now."  
  
"I see. I believe I know what you are referring to. It will be good to clear the air."  
  
"Yes. But as I said, that's for later." Vanessa took a deep breath. "This is the call you've been waiting for."  
  
"Understood. Connecting you now."  
  
Katsur took a step forward. "What are you doing?"  
  
A man's voice came from the comm. "Yes, Vanessa?"  
  
"Crais! Now!"  
  
Sikozu grabbed her arm and tried to pull the comm away. "Stop! What are you doing?"  
  
Vanessa pulled her arm away from Sikozu and spun, backhanding her. As the Chief Scientist dropped to the floor, Katsur rushed her. They struggled for several microts, each one trying to reach the pulse pistol first.  
  
Vanessa's hand closed around the grip. She brought the pistol up and swung out at the Lieutenant. She felt the weapon make contact with the side of Katsur's head. As the Lieutenant tumbled away, Vanessa took aim for her and raised the comm.  
  
"Pilot?"  
  
"Yes, Vanessa?"  
  
"As soon as you're clear, break orbit and start out of the system. We'll rendezvous with you as soon as possible."  
  
"Understood. And Vanessa.I'm sorry."  
  
Vanessa closed her eyes as she felt tears begin to well up. "Don't worry about it. We'll discuss it later. Crais?"  
  
"We're enroute now, Vanessa."  
  
"Good. Stay with the original timetable. I'll contact you within the arn." Vanessa lowered the comm and turned back to Katsur.  
  
"I should have known you wouldn't cooperate so quickly. Very well played, Vanessa." She stood slowly and adjusted her jacket. "What now?"  
  
"Now we bring your wormhole project to an end. One other thing." Vanessa took a step closer to Katsur. "I am Vanessa Sun, daughter of Aeryn Sun and John Crichton. I don't care what you have to say about it."  
  
She took a deep breath and waved the pistol at the door. "Come on. Let's take a walk."  
  
"What about Sikozu?"  
  
Vanessa glanced at the Chief Scientist. "As much as I'm sure that Dad and the others would love to get reacquainted with her, Sikozu's going to have to stay here. Let's go."  
  
Katsur hesitated for a microt, considered the pulse pistol aimed at her and sighed in resignation. "Well, this was a good posting," she said as she led Vanessa from the office.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	24. Apparitions 24

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Dog With Two Bones  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Twenty-Four: Headlong Dive  
  
Abetan stepped into the command center and looked around quickly. Failing to see his aide brought a frown to his face and again brought up his suspicions about Lieutenant Katsur.  
  
I knew you were ambitious, Misata, he thought, but I never thought you'd turn against me. It shouldn't surprise me; this is what I get for having a half-breed as an aide.  
  
Abetan pushed the thought from his mind and turned to the nearest officer. "Report."  
  
"Sensors are picking up a ship approaching, sir," the officer said. He tapped a request into his terminal and watched information fill his screen. "It's reading like a Leviathan, but we're also reading weaponry."  
  
Abetan nodded slowly. "Talyn. What's the projected course?"  
  
"The gunship's heading is in-system, sir, and moving fast. If there's no change, it'll achieve orbit in fifteen microts."  
  
"I doubt Crais will simply assume orbit. Tell the Prowlers to open fire as soon as Talyn is in range."  
  
As his orders were relayed, Abetan thought, Six Prowlers against one Leviathan. A one-sided fight, but which side has the advantage?  
  
"Sir," the officer called out. "The other Leviathan is breaking orbit."  
  
"Worry about Talyn first. Where's the Vigilante?"  
  
"Mid-system, sir. They won't get here before Talyn arrives."  
  
Abetan considered. "Open a channel to Talyn." He waited a microt. "This is Captain Abetan, commanding officer of the Bia'thera Gammak base. State your intentions." The speakers remained silent. "Crais, I don't care about Talyn's reputation. If you attack this base or any member of its staff, you will be destroyed." Again, there was no response.  
  
"All right. If that's how you wish to play this. Put the base on alert. Any word from Chief Scientist Sikozu or Lieutenant Katsur?"  
  
"Nothing, sir."  
  
"Find them both." Abetan watched the staff of the command center shift to alert mode and prepared himself for action.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Vanessa looked quickly around the corner and spotted the guard outside the prisoner's cell. She glanced at Katsur and nodded. "I'm a little surprised at you, Lieutenant. You haven't tried to get away from me."  
  
"And I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet. You should know that Peacekeepers don't negotiate for hostages."  
  
"I know. As far as I'm concerned, Misata old girl, you're an expendable resource. I still have need of you. Actually, I need your voice." Vanessa frowned at the innocent look that crossed Katsur's face.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Vanessa."  
  
"Of course you don't. And I'm wrong in thinking that all doors to restricted areas have been reset for voice identification?" Katsur remained silent. "Okay. Fine."  
  
Vanessa peeked around the corner again. She was trying to decide how to best handle the guard when the alert sounded. "And here comes Talyn. All right, Lieutenant. Here's the deal. You're going to help me get my friends and family out of there."  
  
"Why would I help you do that?"  
  
"Who's carrying the pulse pistol?"  
  
"I see your point. Shall I assume that you won't hesitate to shoot me if I don't cooperate?" Vanessa nodded once. "As long as I know where I stand. Shall we?"  
  
Vanessa concealed the pistol under her duster and nodded. "Slow and easy, Lieutenant. Now let's go."  
  
Katsur took a deep breath and started walking, Vanessa close behind.  
  
The guard snapped to attention when he saw Katsur. "Lieutenant!"  
  
"I'm bringing this one back to the others. Captain Abetan wants them kept together. Open the door."  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant." The guard turned to the door and punched in a code. As the door opened, the guard turned back and found himself staring down the barrel of Vanessa's pistol. "What the frell!"  
  
"Now, don't do anything too stupid," Vanessa said, her face grim. "In the cell. Now!"  
  
The guard glanced at Katsur and began to back into the cell.  
  
Once inside, Vanessa looked at the others. "We're on."  
  
As she took the guard's pulse rifle and pistol, Aeryn said, "Crais is on the way?"  
  
"He should engage the Prowlers guarding Moya any microt now. So we don't have time to spare." Vanessa checked her pistol and began to pace. "Rea, you can get us to the main labs, right?"  
  
"Yes. You're going to give the staff a chance to escape, aren't you?"  
  
"If Talyn has to attack the base, we'll try and get as many out as possible, but we have to get to the labs first." Vanessa patted her once on the arm. "Don't worry, Rea. I'll do everything I can to save as many as possible."  
  
"Sympathy for your adversary, Vanessa?" Katsur shook her head slowly. "Not good tactics. Your parents would have saved themselves a lot of pain and trouble if they had killed Scorpius when they had the chance."  
  
"Things were different back then," John said. "Things were."  
  
"Complicated?" Vanessa smiled weakly. "That's life on Moya."  
  
John looked around then waved Vanessa over. When she was close, he said, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be all right. Everything will be fine.Dad."  
  
John looked relieved and smiled. "Good."  
  
Tashina checked the corridor. "May I respectfully suggest that we not linger here too much longer? The base commander will most likely be sending more guards to make sure we don't escape."  
  
"Right." Vanessa tapped her comm. "Crais?"  
  
"The last Prowler has been eliminated, Vanessa. However, several of them did open fire on Moya before Talyn could."  
  
"Pilot!"  
  
"We're all right for the most part, Vanessa. However, there is damage to Moya's drive. It will be some time before she'll be able to starburst again."  
  
Vanessa bit her lip and cursed. "All right. Stark, Lhatan, take our friend and start working on the repairs."  
  
"What about our other friend, Vanessa?"  
  
"She can rot in her cell. Do what you can. We'll get through this as fast as we can. All right, everyone. Let's move like we've got a purpose. Tashina, you take point, then Mattis and Rea. I'll keep an eye on our guest."  
  
Tashina glanced at the door then turned back to Vanessa. "You'd trust me with this?"  
  
"I trust you to do what you've done for the last three cycles." Vanessa touched her arm and smiled. "Everything will be all right."  
  
Tashina started to speak, but just nodded. She looked relieved and started out. "Stay close if you can, Mattis."  
  
"Don't get too far ahead, Tashina," Mattis said as he led Rea out of the cell. "Rea knows where we're going, not me."  
  
John waved a hand at the door. "Once more unto the breech."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"I am surrounded by the most incompetent techs in the sector!"  
  
Malent looked around at the faces of the techs assembled around him and didn't try to contain his anger. "We have the most advanced Gammak base in the sector conducting research into wormhole technology, yet we can't match the progress made by one man working on a Leviathan twenty-five cycles ago! That is completely unacceptable and it is a situation that will not continue!"  
  
From where he stood across the lab from where Malent ranted, Adjhirago watched and shook his head. "Your anger is unwarranted, Malent. The research started with the few scraps of knowledge that had been recovered before the destruction of Scorpius's command carrier. Crichton had the advantage of having the knowledge of wormholes implanted in his mind by the Ancients. Perhaps he could be."  
  
Malent spun. "You're in no position to comment or criticize, Adjhirago! You were brought here by the Ancient to help us with the work, yet you've given us almost no help at all! One of these useless frelniks is more helpful than you've been."  
  
Adjhirago inhaled deeply and tried to remain calm. "Perhaps it was an error to come here. I allowed myself to be lured by grand visions. I should have stayed with my people."  
  
"Too late to have second thoughts. You're here, you've given your loyalty to the Peacekeepers. Now you will complete the work you've started." An evil grin crossed Malent's face. "Perhaps you'd like a turn in the Aurora Chair."  
  
"Threats of torture will not affect me, Malent."  
  
The lab's main door opened. Malent turned and saw Lieutenant Katsur standing in the doorway. "Lieutenant. Good. Perhaps you can find a way to motivate these." His eyes went wide when he saw an armed woman push the Lieutenant aside. "What the frell! What is the meaning of this? Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Vanessa Sun," the woman said. "The project is over. You can't have the really big guns yet." She waved her pulse pistol at Katsur. "Get over there, Misata."  
  
Vanessa kept her pistol trained on the assembled techs and researchers as John, Aeryn and the others filed into the lab. "Tashina, guard the door. Now, let's see what we can do."  
  
John watched as Chiana took up position next to Tashina. "You okay, Pip?"  
  
Chiana nodded slowly. "Yeah. My shoulder hurts, that's all."  
  
There were gasps from the assembled techs as Mattis, Rea and John went to the lab's main consoles. "Rea? They told us you were killed on Treis'tall," one of the techs said, disbelief in his voice.  
  
"I left on my own, Bisha. This project is dangerous and wrong. They want to stop it and I want to help them."  
  
"You abandoned the Peacekeepers to work with terrorists?"  
  
Mattis shook his head and turned to the techs. "You haven't changed, Bisha. Try having an open mind for a few microts."  
  
The tech looked shocked. "Mattis Bohr? You were lost three cycles ago."  
  
"It's a long story, one which I'll gladly tell you later. Right now, we have to stop the research. Wormholes are far too dangerous for anyone to control."  
  
Malent laughed. "What do you know about wormholes?"  
  
"I saw a wormhole weapon destroy a Scarran dreadnought," Aeryn said as she took position next to Vanessa. "One end was connected to a star, the other was aimed like a cannon. It was impressive."  
  
John shook his head. "What part of this aren't you grabbing? Traveling through wormholes ain't like dusting crops, boy. Make a wrong turn, go to the wrong destination and you could rewrite reality. Why do you have so much trouble?" He turned to Adjhirago. "Your people can access wormholes. You explain it to him."  
  
"Travel through wormholes requires concentration and focus, yes." Adjhirago looked uncertain. "What are you planning to do, Crichton?"  
  
"If we can fry the computer system and erase the data, maybe High Command will have second thoughts about continuing." John tapped in a few instructions and watched the response. "Anything?"  
  
"Nothing." Rea watched as information filled two screens. "There's a command lock-out. I can't get through it."  
  
"Let me try." Mattis reached into a pocket and took out a small decoder. He plugged two leads into the console and began to tap in instructions. "Maybe we can get lucky."  
  
Malent looked concerned. "Crichton, think about what you're doing. The fear of wormhole technology is the only thing keeping the Scarrans at bay!"  
  
"You should review your history. The Scarrans have known about wormholes for twenty-four cycles." John's eyes lowered and for a moment, he looked sad. "The Scarrans are brutal, but they ain't stupid."  
  
"So you'd give them a weapon we don't have?"  
  
"No," Vanessa said. "The Scarran's wormhole research is at the same point Peacekeeper research will soon be. In ruins and abandoned."  
  
Aeryn leaned close to her. "And you know this how?"  
  
Vanessa shrugged, tapped her forehead and pointed upward. "Our friend up on Moya. From what she put in my head, her people already stopped the Scarrans. It wasn't easy, but they did it."  
  
"Okay, fine. You'll be on even footing again." John turned back to the console. "Anything?"  
  
"Nothing." Mattis slammed his hands against the console. "Frell me dead! They've improved their security. I can't get in."  
  
John looked toward Malent, Adjhirago and Katsur. "You have one chance to avoid unnecessary death and destruction. Shut down this lock-out."  
  
Adjhirago looked uncertain. "I do not have the proper codes, Crichton."  
  
"Only Captain Abetan and Chief Scientist Sikozu have that information," Malent said. "You've lost, Crichton."  
  
"There are always possibilities. I've killed enough people. I don't need any more deaths on my conscience." John thought quickly. "How shielded are the computer systems? Could a high energy discharge crash the system and erase the files?"  
  
Bisha considered and spoke with the other techs. "Most of the systems are shielded more against an external attack than an internal one. You just want to blank the computer files and overload the power grid? We can rig the reactor to generate a high-energy pulse to do it. What's the alternative?"  
  
"Ever hear of a Leviathan gunship named Talyn? If we don't succeed here, Talyn will do his best to level this base."  
  
"We can do it. It's not that hard. It won't take long at all."  
  
John stared at the tech then waved Vanessa and Aeryn over. "What do you think?"  
  
"If we can do this without unnecessary death, I'm all for it," Vanessa said. "This would allow Talyn to remain in orbit to cover our retreat and protect Moya while her damage is repaired."  
  
"How well do you know this guy, Rea? Is he on the up and up?"  
  
Rea frowned. "What?"  
  
"Can he be trusted?"  
  
"Yes, he can. They all can. As a group, we were uncertain about the project."  
  
"Mattis?"  
  
"It's been three cycles since I last saw any of them. I remember Bisha as being something of a cynic, but he can be trusted."  
  
"Okay. Let get it done."  
  
Malent watched the techs begin to work then looked at Katsur. "You'll never make it out of here, Crichton. You'll be hunted down and."  
  
"Will you please shut the hell up?" John turned to the consoles and watched Bisha and two other techs work.  
  
Vanessa tapped her comm. "Crais."  
  
"Yes, Vanessa."  
  
"We're trying to crash the computer system. If we're lucky.hey!"  
  
Malent's hand slipped under the jacket he wore. He produced a small pistol and fired it at Adjhirago. "I always hated working with you." He raised the pistol and began to fire at the techs. Vanessa, Aeryn and Tashina returned fire. Malent went down under the barrage of pulse blasts.  
  
Vanessa looked around and saw Katsur lying on the floor, apparently unharmed. "You're lucky, Lieutenant."  
  
"My survival instincts are well-honed," Katsur said as she stood.  
  
"She has Scorpius's knack for survival."  
  
"Crais, you still there?"  
  
"Yes. What happened?"  
  
"One of the researchers did something really stupid. We're trying to disrupt the computer system. Hopefully that will be erase the research information and keep the Peacekeepers from using wormholes as weapons. Keep watch for our transport pods."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Bisha tapped in a few instructions and nodded. "It's ready. After it's triggered, the reactor will take thirty microts to build up the energy then release the pulse. The pulse will fry the base's electronics and should erase all the computer files. After that, the reactor will go into standby mode and the power grid will shut down. Do you want to trigger it now or wait?"  
  
"Trigger it now," Aeryn said. "The confusion caused by the pulse and the grid collapse will cover our escape."  
  
"Mom's right. Do it." Vanessa watched Bisha tap in commands.  
  
"It's done. No turning back now."  
  
"Then let's start out of here. Are you all going to be all right? If any of you want to come with us."  
  
Bisha shook his head once. "No, we'll stay here. We'll be all right. After all, we're just techs. We don't matter at all. Right, Lieutenant Katsur?"  
  
Katsur glanced at him, her face grim. "I have more important things to worry about than techs."  
  
"All right, then. Double time." Aeryn checked the corridor then started out. The others filed out behind her.  
  
Mattis stopped at the door. "Any time now, Vanessa."  
  
"Half a microt." Vanessa turned back to Katsur. "I guess this is goodbye, Lieutenant."  
  
"You may as well kill me now, Vanessa," Katsur said, her voice defiant. "I will never stop searching for you."  
  
Vanessa looked at her pulse pistol. "I'd probably would, Lieutenant, but I'm out of chakkan oil. Maybe next time. Let's go, Mattis."  
  
When the door slid shut, Vanessa slammed the empty pulse pistol against door's control panel. As it flared then went dark, they started running. "Let's get out of here."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	25. Apparitions 25

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Dog With Two Bones  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Twenty-five: Sacrifice  
  
[i]The module was tumbling out of control, despite her best efforts. Above her, the view alternated between the darkness of space and the wormhole she had opened. In front of her, the control panel was alternating between being dead and shining with a sea of red warning indicators. The only system that seemed to be functioning was the comms. Given the voices that were screaming in her ears, she was beginning to wish the comm would get frelled, too.  
  
She tried to remain calm as she reached out and started throwing switches, trying to get some kind of positive reaction. When throwing switches didn't work, she resorted to pounding on the console.  
  
The voices were quiet for a microt. She growled in frustration and said, "Okay, I'm in trouble."[/i]  
  
"Vanessa? Now's not the time for daydreams!"  
  
Vanessa blinked and shook her head. She looked around Command at the faces that stared at her. "Um.sorry. Guess I was in my own world there." She looked down at the main console. "Pilot, what's the status of the Vigilante?"  
  
"Closing rapidly, Vanessa." On the clamshell, Pilot looked distressed. "They'll be in range of the imobilizer pulse in thirty microts."  
  
"How much longer until we can starburst?" John sounded annoyed over the comm.  
  
"At least another arn, Commander."  
  
Aeryn's voice replaced John's on the comm. "Just once, just once I'd like to have time to spare. Why is there never enough time?" They heard her fire her Prowler's cannons. "Tashina! Behind you!"  
  
Tashina's voice was an angry hiss. "Thank you, Officer Sun!"  
  
Mattis leaned on the console. "Note for the future, everyone! When we get out of this, maybe we should look into getting our hands on a defense shield."  
  
"We tried that once. It got frelled." Chiana paced around Command, nervously wringing her hands.  
  
Vanessa traded a worried look with Mattis. "Crais, how're you doing?"  
  
"The Marauders are proving to be more trouble than expected. Talyn has taken some damage, but nothing critical yet."  
  
"As soon as you're clear."  
  
"Vanessa, the Vigilante is signaling us."  
  
She considered quickly. "Maybe we can buy some time. Put them on, Pilot."  
  
On the main screen, the image of Captain Abetan appeared. "Crew of Leviathan Moya, halt your forward progress and prepare to be boarded."  
  
"Hello, Captain. Can't we talk about this? It was just a misunderstanding."  
  
"A misunderstanding? You've crippled the entire base and interfered with a Peacekeeper research project."  
  
"Every situation has a resolution, Captain. What'll it take?"  
  
Abetan considered. "I want the wormhole information. Turn that over to me and I'll consider letting Moya and her crew go."  
  
"As simple as that? Just turn over the information and we starburst away. Is that it?"  
  
"That's it, Vanessa. Just turn over the information and you can go. It can be either Crichton or yourself."  
  
Vanessa frowned. "So, either Sikozu or your faithful sidekick Misata passed that little tidbit on to you. Where's the good Lieutenant, anyway?"  
  
"Lieutenant Katsur is on Bia'thera, supervising the repairs on the base's reactor."  
  
"And Sikozu," Chiana asked.  
  
"Chief Scientist Sikozu is also on the base, patiently waiting for the information."  
  
"Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we? Tell you what, Captain. Give us an arn to think about it, then we'll get back to you."  
  
"You have a quarter arn. After that, you will be boarded." The screen went blank.  
  
They stared in silence for a few microts. "If anyone has any ideas," Mattis said quietly, "now would be the time for them."  
  
They heard John sigh. "Only one thing to do. Pilot, have a DRD get the module ready."  
  
Vanessa felt a sense of doom come over her. "Dad."  
  
"When I'm clear, get out of here at Moya's best speed."  
  
"Dad, wait!" Vanessa looked at Chiana then ran from Command.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
As she ran for the maintenance bay, Vanessa's mind raced.  
  
[i]He's going to do what I was planning on doing. I can't let him do that! I didn't find him only to lose him again![/i]  
  
She didn't slow as she rounded a corner and ploughed into Xhalax. The Ancient looked at ease, despite the tension in the air.  
  
"What's going on, Vanessa," she asked.  
  
"Just the Peacekeepers being difficult. Look, if you don't have anything useful to offer, then go keep Furlow company."  
  
"You're on your way to the maintenance bay. What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to keep my father from doing something stupid."  
  
".by doing something stupid yourself? Are you sure?"  
  
Vanessa's head jerked back as images exploded into her mind.  
  
[i]She tried to remain calm as she reached out and started throwing switches, trying to get some kind of positive reaction. When throwing switches didn't work, she resorted to pounding on the console.  
  
The voices were quiet for a microt. She growled in frustration and said, "Okay, I'm in trouble."  
  
Her father sounded near panic. "Vanessa, honey, it's not the control matrices again, is it?"  
  
"No! It's like someone threw water on a fire! Everything just dies on me!" Vanessa looked up through the canopy and watched the wormhole grow larger. "I think something's pulling me into the wormhole!"  
  
The wormhole flared with blinding light.  
  
"Vanessa!"  
  
"Vanessa!"[/i]  
  
Her head jerked forward as the images stopped. "What the frell.what're you doing? I don't have time for this!"  
  
Xhalax stepped close to her. "Isn't this what you were planning on? Of course, you weren't expecting Moya to be damaged, were you."  
  
"Stay the frell out of my head!" Vanessa pushed past Xhalax and started running.  
  
In the maintenance bay, Vanessa found John leaning into the module. "Dad, you're not going anywhere!"  
  
"I have to, Vanessa." John straightened and turned to Vanessa. "The good of the many, the needs of the few and all that crap. Keep an eye on your mother for me." He reached out to his daughter and held her close. "I'm sorry we didn't have more time together. I would've liked to have gotten to know Mattis better."  
  
Vanessa stepped from John's embrace and tried to hold back tears. "I guess this is goodbye."  
  
John forced a smile onto his face. "We don't say goodbye." He leaned to one side as Mattis ran into the maintenance bay. "Take care of Moya and my daughter." He turned and started to climb into the module.  
  
Vanessa watched him then glanced back at Mattis. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and whispered, "We don't say goodbye. But we do say sorry."  
  
As Mattis watched, Vanessa reached out and pulled John away from the module. As he staggered back, she struck him with a pantak jab. As John's unconscious body dropped to the floor, Mattis rushed forward. "Vanessa, what the frell are you." He was barely aware of Vanessa's foot striking the side of his head.  
  
Vanessa watched Mattis fall as tears began to run down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Mattis." She knelt next to him and kissed him once on the cheek. "I love you."  
  
Vanessa looked up as Xhalax stepped into the maintenance bay. "Are you going to try and stop me, too?"  
  
"No. You must do what you feel is right."  
  
"Fine." She slapped her comm. "Pilot, remember the promise Moya made."  
  
Pilot was silent for a microt. "Without starburst, we won't be able to get away quickly."  
  
"Then get going at Moya's best speed!" Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stop the tears. "Goodbye, Pilot."  
  
"As your father said, we do not say goodbye. Until you return, Vanessa."  
  
She looked around one last time and climbed into the module.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Aeryn pulled her Prowler away from the last of the attackers and grimly nodded. "That's the last of them, I think." She dabbed sweat from her forehead and stretched out kinks in her neck.  
  
"I agree, Officer Sun," Tashina said, sounding tired. "I prefer to take on multiple targets, but there's an upward limit of how many I can handle at once."  
  
"Agreed. Crais, how are you and Talyn?"  
  
"One Marauder is left, Aeryn. One of Talyn's cannons has been damaged, but the second cannon is still functional. It will only be a matter of microts."  
  
"Good. Hopefully, your DRDs will be able to repair the cannon before we have to engage the Vigilante."  
  
"Perhaps it would be better to make a strategic withdrawal," Tashina said. "If Talyn can still starburst, perhaps Moya can ride his wake.wait. Officer Sun, are you picking this up?"  
  
Aeryn looked down at her tracking screens. She could see one small point pulling away from the larger bulk of Moya. "What the frell? Who's taking off? We're still under combat conditions out here!"  
  
"It's your daughter," John said, sounding like he was just waking up from a deep sleep. "The base commander gave us an ultimatum of turning over the wormhole information. So I was going to do the noble thing and turn myself over to them."  
  
"So what's Vanessa going to do? Turn herself over?" There was disbelief in Tashina's voice. "That has a low probability of success."  
  
"I don't think she's going to turn herself over," Chiana said. "She's heading away from the Vigilante."  
  
"Away? What the frell."  
  
The comms clicked and Vanessa's voice was heard. "Captain Abetan, this is Vanessa Sun. I have the information you want. I'm in the small module leaving Moya. If you want the information, come and get it. Catch me if you can."  
  
On her screen, Aeryn could see the module begin to accelerate, heading for open space. "Vanessa, what are you doing?"  
  
"Buying you some time. It's like Dad said, the needs of the many, the good of the few. One life for eight."  
  
"Ten," Stark corrected. "Don't forget about Xhalax and Furlow."  
  
"They don't count for me. Take care of yourselves."  
  
[i]"Vanessa!"[/i]  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
In the module's cockpit, Vanessa adjusted her oculars and tried to ignore the voices that were calling out to her. She felt calm now that she had made the decision to pilot the module in place of her father.  
  
She glanced down at the screens arrayed before her and nodded when she saw the Vigilante begin to close on her. "That's it. Come on over. I've got what you're looking for. I've got it right here." Vanessa reached over and gently touched the controls for the displacement engine, careful not to engage it yet. She hoped the calculations she had punched in had been correct. There would only be one try at stopping the Vigilante. After that, the displacement engine would be useless.  
  
The comm clicked and one voice sounded over the others. "Vanessa, this is Lieutenant Katsur. Don't do anything foolish. Despite what you may think, I've come to respect you. If you sacrifice yourself, it would be a waste of good material."  
  
"Good material? Is that supposed to be a compliment? Sorry, Lieutenant. There's only one way for this to end." [i] Though I don't think it's the way you expect it to end, Misata old girl.[/i]  
  
"I see. So, further conversation would be a waste of time?"  
  
"It's yours to waste, Lieutenant."  
  
The comm was silent for a microt. "Very well, then. Just so you know, I will rise from this failure."  
  
Vanessa couldn't keep a smile from her face. "And I'll be there waiting for you. Goodbye, Lieutenant." She made an adjustment on the console and opened the module's engines wide.  
  
Her eyes lingered on the tracking screens, watching the distance from Moya increase, while the distance to the Vigilante decreased. [i]Is this far enough?[/i]  
  
There was another click. This time, Abetan's voice was heard. "Module, this is Captain Abetan."  
  
"Yes, Captain, I know who it is. Is that the best you can do? Surely that big Vigilante can move faster than this little module. Or are you afraid of what I might do?"  
  
Abetan's voice sounded filled with rage. "Afraid? Who do you think you are, talking to me."  
  
"Who do I think I am? I am Vanessa Sun, daughter of John Crichton and Aeryn Sun. And I am the last living being you'll ever see!" She studied the screens a microt longer, reached over and slapped the displacement engine's controls. As the engine activated, Vanessa put the module into a widening spiral.  
  
John's voice sounded desperate over the comm. "Vanessa.what the frell are you doing?"  
  
"Eliminating a threat. Don't worry. I've got it under control." She looked up as the wormhole flared to life. As indicators began to register the change in local space, a cruel smile crossed Vanessa's face. "Deal with that, Captain."  
  
The Vigilante continued forward, though Vanessa could see the vessel begin to alter course for the wormhole. She could see thrusters firing, trying to angle away. "Having some problems there, Captain?"  
  
The anger in Abetan's voice grew, becoming murderous. "What the frell have you done?"  
  
Vanessa kept her voice calm and level, even as she began to feel horror begin to boil inside her body. "A wormhole is a fascinating phenomena, Captain. You can use one to travel from one side of the galaxy to the other in mere microts. You can even travel to different realities, though that's not a good idea. You can attach one end to a star and use it like a cannon. Or you can twist its gravity flux and suck a starship down like a bug. What do you think of that, Captain?"  
  
Abetan's raging voice was lost in static. The Vigilante was beginning to lose its fight with the sudden surge of gravity that had taken hold of it and was dragging it down into the wormhole. The vessel began to tumble as its pilots lost control. The comm went dead as the Vigilante disappeared down the wormhole.  
  
Vanessa stared at the mouth of the wormhole as tears began to run down her face. "Bye.bye." she whispered.  
  
Mattis sounded like he was in a daze. "Frell.me.dead. Where did you send them?"  
  
She took a deep breath and fought back the tears. "Somewhere else. If they survive the trip, we'll still never see them again."  
  
John's voice was quiet. "Vanessa, don't ever do anything like that again. I don't want you completely following in my footsteps."  
  
"Don't worry. I don't think I'll try anything this dangerous again." She inhaled deeply and wiped her eyes. "All right. Let me close this wormhole and head back. Who knows how long it'll be before a comm.[i]what the frell!"[/i]  
  
The nose of the module dipped sharply, and the small craft began to tumble back toward the wormhole. The console lights began to flicker madly. "Oh frell!"  
  
"Vanessa."  
  
"I don't know! It felt like someone reached out and slapped the module. I'm beginning to tumble!" Desperately, she began to work, trying to regain some control.  
  
The tracking screen cleared for a microt, and Vanessa could see the two Prowlers begin to close on her. "Vanessa, hold on," Aeryn said. "We'll tow you out."  
  
"No, Mom! Stay away! The gravity flux is still reversed! It'll drag you in, too." She threw a few more switches and looked up.  
  
Above her, the view was alternating between the darkness of space and the wormhole. In front of her, the console continued to alternate between being dead and shining with a sea of red warning indicators. The only system that seemed to be functioning was the comms. Given the voices that were screaming in her ears, Vanessa was beginning to wish the comm would get frelled, too.  
  
She tried to remain calm as she reached out and started throwing switches, trying to get some kind of positive reaction. When throwing switches didn't work, she resorted to pounding on the console.  
  
The voices were quiet for a microt. She growled in frustration and said, "Okay, I'm in trouble."  
  
Her father sounded near panic. "Vanessa, honey, it's not the control matrices again, is it?"  
  
"No! It's like someone threw water on a fire! Everything just died on me!" Vanessa looked up through the canopy and watched the wormhole grow larger. "Nothing's working."  
  
There was desperation in Aeryn's voice. "Vanessa, you have to do something."  
  
"There's nothing left to do, Mom. I can't get any kind of reaction, good or bad." Vanessa leaned back in the chair and reached under her shirt. She stared at the locket, then opened it and again started crying as she looked at the images of her parents. "I'm sorry I failed you all. I love you all."  
  
The screens cleared for another microt, telling her that she had past the wormhole's event horizon.  
  
The wormhole flared with blinding light.  
  
"Vanessa!"  
  
[i]"Vanessa!"[/i]  
  
The light drowned out everything. Soon, even the voices of her family and friends was lost. A sense of serenity swept over Vanessa.  
  
After what seemed like arns, she heard the man's voice.  
  
"Time."  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED (Maybe) 


	26. Apparitions 26

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Dog With Two Bones  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Twenty-Six: Picking Up The Pieces  
  
Three days later.  
  
He couldn't pull his eyes away from the terrace's clear canopy. He didn't even turn when he heard Rea's voice.  
  
"Mattis? Are you all right?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine." His voice was heavy with emotion. "I couldn't stop her, Rea. I saw her hit her father and instead of reacting to that, I let myself be distracted by that frellin' Ancient." He lowered his head and sighed deeply. "I can't believe she's gone."  
  
Rea stepped up next to Mattis. "I don't think you could have stopped her."  
  
"Vanessa and I have been together for three cycles, Rea. I should know how she thinks by now. I should have expected her to do something like this." He sighed again and shook his head. Mattis looked up through the canopy to where then wormhole had been, then started from the terrace. "John?"  
  
After a microt, John answered. "Yes, Mattis?"  
  
[i]He sounds as bad as I feel,[/i] he thought. "How're you three doing?"  
  
"Tashina's taking care of a few last minute details. Then Aeryn will do what she wants to do. Are you all right?"  
  
"As well as can be expected, I guess."  
  
"Do you.do you want to move on? It's been three days."  
  
"I'll let you know when you get back."  
  
John was silent for a microt. "Okay. I understand. Aeryn should be finished soon."  
  
"All right, John. Thanks."  
  
Mattis and Rea walked in silence for a few microts. "What's Officer Sun doing? I saw her and Tashina dragging that prisoner down to the maintenance bay."  
  
"I'm not sure, really. Vanessa told me that Furlow and her mother have a past. John said something about revenge."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Aeryn shoved Furlow forward and watched the blindfolded mechanic stumble and fall to the floor of the cave. She looked around at the bare rock walls and nodded. "All right, Furlow. You can take off the blindfold."  
  
Furlow pulled off the blindfold and looked around. Aside from the three small lanterns that illuminated the small space, the cave was bare. "Where the frell are we?"  
  
"We're on the fourth planet of the Bia'thera system. It's a rocky, inhospitable little planet. We're about four hundred metras under a mountain. Perfect for you."  
  
"What're you going to do?"  
  
"You're going to pay a debt you've owed for twenty-five cycles. You're going to pay for John's life."  
  
Furlow looked confused as she watched Tashina carry in two large containers. "What the frell are you talking about? Pay for Johnny's life? He's still alive."  
  
Aeryn took a step forward and felt the old pain begin to twist. "One John is still alive. If it weren't for you and what you did on Dam-Ba-Da, John and his twin would both be alive."  
  
"John and his twin? Exercise your mind and pretend that I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Pretend that I don't give a frell what you think. Tashina?"  
  
"Food and water, Officer Sun. I also have a comm for her."  
  
Aeryn nodded. "Give it to her. Then wait for me at the transport pod."  
  
Tashina handed the comm to Furlow and started out of the cave. She stopped by the mouth of the cave and looked at Aeryn. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Aeryn's only reply was a cold look. "As you will."  
  
Aeryn watched her then turned back to Furlow. "Your path ends here, Furlow."  
  
Furlow put on a look of defiance and leaned against the cave wall. "I didn't think Peacekeepers held grudges."  
  
"I don't hold a grudge, Furlow. I keep it until it dies of old age, then I have it stuffed and mounted. You have some food and water, so you'll be able to survive for a little while."  
  
"You're going to strand me here?" Furlow's face was calm, but Aeryn was sure she heard fear in her voice.  
  
"In a manner of speaking. I want you to stand right there. Goodbye, Furlow."  
  
"When will I be able to move?"  
  
Her back to Furlow, Aeryn let an evil grin cross her face. "You'll know." She continued walking without looking back.  
  
Aeryn stopped at the mouth of the tunnel and looked around. Not far from the tunnel was the transport pod. Tashina stood by the lowered ramp, John sat on the steps. He stood as she approached.  
  
"You all right, Aeryn?"  
  
"Fine. Is everything ready?"  
  
Tashina held up a small control unit and handed it to Aeryn. "Primed and ready, Officer Sun." She leaned close to Aeryn. "Remind me to never get you mad."  
  
"Call me Aeryn." She looked over the unit and touched the isolated button.  
  
A series of powerful explosions erupted along the rocky face of the mountain. Simultaneously, explosions flared inside the tunnel. It didn't take long for the tunnel to be completely eradicated.  
  
Furlow's panicked voice came from their comms. "What the frell did you do?"  
  
"Brought half the mountain down. There's no way you will ever be able to get out of there." Aeryn's voice was cold.  
  
"What the frell.are you out of your frellin' mind! Johnny, get me outta here!"  
  
"Sorry, Furlow, but you'll need Scotty and the transporter to get you out of there. Actions have consequences, Furlow, even if those actions take cycles to catch up to you."  
  
"You can't do this to me!"  
  
"I can. I did. Goodbye, Furlow." Aeryn switched off her comm, cutting off Furlow's screams.  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's get out of here."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Crais and Talyn are away," Pilot said.  
  
Mattis looked up at Pilot and nodded. "All right, Pilot." He leaned heavily on Pilot's console and sighed deeply. "What do you and Moya think? Should we wait or should we get out of here?"  
  
Pilot sighed and his head leaned forward. "While both Moya and I are saddened by Vanessa's loss, we are both agreed that we are risking discovery by remaining here."  
  
Mattis nodded and touched his comm. "John? Aeryn?"  
  
"Yes, Mattis. We're here."  
  
"Are you ready to get going? For all we know, a command carrier might be on the way."  
  
The comm was silent for a microt. "Yeah, Mattis. Let's get out of here." Aeryn's voice was a dull monotone.  
  
"All right. Anyone else have any reason why we should stay here?" [i]Besides the hope that Vanessa might still come back.[/i]  
  
For a microt, there was no response. "Anyone?"  
  
"Nothing," Chiana said, sounding like she was crying. "Let's get the frell outta here."  
  
"Can you give me a few microts, Mattis?" Tashina's voice was quiet.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Vanessa was my comrade-in-arms, my sister. I want to commemorate her loss with a few words on the terrace."  
  
"All right. I'll meet you there."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"I wish I had the strength to say these words while Vanessa was here. But as it is with life, there's never the time or the opportunity. Now it's too late."  
  
Tashina stared up through the canopy in the direction of where the wormhole had been. Behind her stood the rest of the crew, surrounding John and Aeryn, supporting them. Rea and Xhalax stood off to one side, away from the rest. For her part, Rea looked sad, while Xhalax almost looked pleased with herself.  
  
"Three cycles ago, Lhatan and I were searching for a new life after what I had done on Olitas. Moya found us adrift in a damaged shuttle. Vanessa offered us a place. She made it easy for us to fit in here. I know she had questions about us.you all did.but there was never any pressure to reveal our secrets."  
  
Tashina's head dipped slightly. "Instead of finding the answer to her questions from me, she had to find out from a Peacekeeper. Vanessa was angry with me for keeping secrets from her. There wasn't the chance to clear the air between us. Now there will not be the chance to tell her how sorry I am for keeping secrets from her."  
  
She closed her eyes as tears began to run down her face. "Vanessa's affect on my, on all of us, cannot be measured. Anything I achieve from now on will be because of her. I will dedicate the rest of my life to her memory."  
  
Chiana glanced at John and Aeryn. "She was just like you. No matter what, Vanessa always tried to save as many lives as she could, but she never hesitated to shoot when she had to. It was like you were still here, taken apart and put together into one person."  
  
"Her spirit was calm and her nature was caring," Stark said quietly. "Sacrifice was not new to her."  
  
Rea sighed. "I didn't know Vanessa well or for very long, but she struck me as someone who cared about the people around her."  
  
"Whenever she saw people in need, Vanessa was always willing to step in and help." Mattis closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears. "She was caring, generous." A thin smile crossed his face. "And she was stubborn and single-minded, and." His voice caught in his throat. ".and I loved her."  
  
"I have a question for you all," Xhalax said as she shook her head, a look of disbelief on her face. "Why are you saddened by Vanessa's disappearance?"  
  
John crossed the terrace in a few long strides. "Look, lady, I've had it with you and your people! You and your extra-dimensional parents frell up our lives then act like nothing's wrong! I am down to my last nerve and you Ancients are getting on it! My daughter's dead."  
  
Xhalax's head tilted to one side. "Is she? Really?"  
  
Pilot's anxious voice came from the speakers. "There's a signal coming in!"  
  
Static replaced Pilot's voice. Through it, they heard a woman's voice. ".Pilot.Pilot, are you there.?"  
  
"Vanessa!"  
  
John turned from the group and looked up through the terrace's clear canopy. As his eyes searched the starfield, Aeryn leaned close. "John?"  
  
He didn't answer immediately, just continued to scan the stars. After a few microts, he pointed and said, "Wormhole.now!"  
  
There was a brief flash of light as a wormhole twisted into existence. "It's a small one, smaller than the one Vanessa opened."  
  
"There's something coming out," Pilot said. "It's the module!"  
  
Aeryn closed her eyes and tried to remain calm. "Vanessa, is that you?"  
  
"Mom? Did I make it back?" Vanessa sounded weak, like she was just barely remaining conscious. "Did I get it right this time?"  
  
Pilot sounded hopeful. "Vanessa, come home!"  
  
For a microt, there was only static. "Can't.systems down.no power.did I get it right."  
  
"We're coming, Vanessa!" Mattis wiped his eyes quickly. "Pilot!"  
  
"Moya is already moving, Mattis. We'll be in range of the docking web in ten microts!"  
  
"I'll get the medical bay ready," Lhatan said as he started from the terrace.  
  
John looked up at the wormhole then back to where Xhalax had stood. Seeing the Ancient gone, he said, "Guess there was no reason for her to stay. Good riddance. I hope to God we don't see her or any Ancient again." He pulled Aeryn close and held her for a few microts.  
  
"Come on," she said. "Let's go get our daughter."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The images raged through her mind, running into each other, overlapping each other until there was nothing but confusion.  
  
There had been so many unrealized realities, so many minor differences. There was one where Chiana looked like her mother, one where she served as a Peacekeeper lieutenant under her father, a Peacekeeper captain in that reality. Variation after variation, reality after reality.the variety had been fascinating at first, but the longer her enigmatic guide propelled her from one reality to another (under the guise of "teaching" her the dangers of wormhole technology), the closer she felt she was getting to the end of her life.  
  
Finally, she decided to leave, to get away from the being before he really did kill her.  
  
Vanessa Sun opened her eyes.  
  
For a few long microts, she lay still, staring at the ceiling of the medical bay. [i]I'm back on Moya,[/i] she thought, [i]and we're in starburst. But is this the right Moya?[/i]  
  
Chirping came from behind her. Tilting her head back, Vanessa saw her DRD clinging to the wall, looking down at her.  
  
"Hey, little guy." She stared at the ceiling a microt longer then sat up.  
  
Across the bay, Vanessa saw Lhatan leaning on his workbench, his back to her. She hesitated a microt before saying, "Lhatan?"  
  
Lhatan turned. To Vanessa, it looked like he hadn't slept in days. When he saw her awake, Lhatan looked relieved and smiled. "Vanessa! It's been days since you returned. When you didn't wake up, I feared." His voice caught in his throat and he slapped his comm. "Everyone! Vanessa's awake!"  
  
Within microts, everyone arrived at the medical bay. "I've been praying for you since you returned, Vanessa," Stark said, his single eye wide and a smile on his face. "The goddess is still watching over us."  
  
"The goddess or Zhaan," Chiana said.  
  
"Much the same."  
  
"Are you all right," John asked, his face split by a wide smile. "Is she all right, Lhatan?"  
  
"She'll be fine. There's signs of exhaustion and she hasn't eaten in three days. I suggest we find someplace peaceful to lay low at for a little while." He glanced at Tashina. "I think we all could use the rest. And some of us have decisions to make."  
  
Aeryn glanced back at Tashina then at Lhatan. "Later for that. Where did you go?"  
  
Vanessa closed her eyes and yawned. "Well, I landed in the middle of a big, empty, black.space I guess you could call it. Dad, do you a tall man, bald head, no eyes?"  
  
John frowned and nodded. "Einstein. His people are the parents of the Ancients, you could say. What did he do?"  
  
"He bounced me around from one unrealized reality to another, trying to convince me of the dangers inherent to wormhole technology. No matter how many times I told him that I already knew how dangerous it was, he kept on sending my and sending me."  
  
"He was the same way with me. How did you get him to send you back?"  
  
"Well, I don't think he was planning on sending me back. I think he was planning on killing me. So I left. Opened up a wormhole and ran. I started having problems with the module and had to make a few side trips to get the module patched up again."  
  
"And you got back here by focusing on Moya?"  
  
"Moya is home, so I focused on her. The module died on me before I arrived. This time, everything went, including life support."  
  
"Well, you were lucky," Aeryn said, visibly relieved.  
  
"Well, I'm your daughter. If I didn't inherit luck from the two of you." Vanessa looked at Mattis, who was standing to one side. "Well, come on, Mattis. What do you have to say?"  
  
"I just have one question for you, Vanessa." He leaned close and yelled, "Just how many different kinds of stupid are you!"  
  
"At ease, Mattis. Did you have any ideas for dealing with the Vigilante? Everything was working fine until I got pulled into the wormhole." She slipped off the table and stretched. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Nowhere special. Just an empty sector. Pilot wanted to put a few starbursts between us and Bia'thera before the Peacekeepers realized we were still there. Why? Is there someplace special you want to go?"  
  
Vanessa smiled. "As a matter of fact, there is."  
  
"Where would that be?"  
  
Her smile grew. "That'll be a surprise. Someplace I've been thinking of going for a little while now." Vanessa looked at Tashina. "Can you give us a microt, please?"  
  
When they were alone in the bay, Tashina said, "I'm please you returned before Lhatan and I left."  
  
Vanessa nodded. "I kinda guessed you were planning on taking off. Would it matter if I said I don't want you to leave?"  
  
Tashina's head lowered. "After the secrets I've kept from you, you still want me to stay?"  
  
"We all have secrets, Tashina. Do you think I'm going to kick Mom, Dad, Chiana and Stark off of Moya because they kept secrets from me? Given the nature of the secret, I can understand why you kept it." Vanessa stepped up next to Tashina. "Look, as much as I'm my mother's daughter, I'm also my father's daughter. As you well know, I'm sometimes hesitant to shoot. I need someone besides Mattis at my back, someone who's willing to pull the trigger when I hesitate to."  
  
"I'm honored you place such faith in my abilities, Vanessa. For my part, I have come to value you way of finding ways out of situations that do not require massive firepower. Perhaps there is still a place for Lhatan and I here on Moya."  
  
"Of course there's a place for you two here." Vanessa slipped an arm around Tashina's shoulders and hugged her close. "I always wanted a sister. Chiana was always more of an aunt or surrogate mother. Everyone I love is here on Moya. We've become a family, and I can't let part of the family leave. Besides, all I have to do is tell Pilot and he won't let you and Lhatan off of Moya."  
  
Tashina turned an evil grin toward Vanessa. "You make a persuasive argument."  
  
"I know. Now, come on. I need something to eat. And I have to tell Pilot where I want to go. You'll like it there."  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED (For real) 


	27. Apparitions 27

"Apparitions" Time: Twenty-five cycles after Dog With Two Bones  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Twenty-seven: Epilogue  
  
(Vanessa.)  
  
I walked from the transport pod to the low building that sat in the middle of a rolling plain. Mattis walked next to me, Chiana, Stark and the rest bringing up the rear. Mom and Dad remained in the pod for now. We had a surprise to spring.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this," Mattis asked. "Is it really a good idea to surprise a Luxan?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mattis. This'll be good." I looked up into the clear midday sky and felt the slight breeze tug at my hair. I inhaled deeply, smelling the faintly sweet scent of ripening frotash. "This'll be real good."  
  
I looked off to the side, at a small secondary building. I could see the silver-gray, almost insect-like design of a fast attack craft. "Lo'laan's looking to be in good shape."  
  
"He always loved that ship," Chiana said.  
  
I thought I heard a touch of regret in Chiana's voice. "Do you wish things had gone differently between you and D'Argo, Chi?"  
  
She shrugged. "Sometimes. Hey, maybe there's another reality where he and I are together."  
  
"Would you like to go looking for one?"  
  
"Some other time, maybe."  
  
As we walked up the path to the house, the front door opened and D'Argo stepped out, Jool close behind him. Both were smiling broadly, looking like the cycles had been good to them. "Vanessa! Chiana! Stark! Good to see you again!" D'Argo's voice was booming and filled with joy. He wrapped us up in his arms and held us close.  
  
"What brings you out here," Jool asked as I kissed her on the cheek. "There's nothing wrong, is there?"  
  
"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong. We had a little bit of a hard time lately and we needed to take a little vacation. I've wanted to come by for a visit, so it seemed like the perfect time. You remember Mattis, Tashina and Lhatan, yes?"  
  
D'Argo nodded. "Yes, of course. It's good to see you all again. How long can you stay?"  
  
"We can stay for a little while. Oh, before I forget." I tapped my comm. "Pilot?"  
  
Pilot sounded happy for the first time in a long time. "It's good to hear from you again, D'Argo, Joolushka. Moya hopes that you'll come up to see her."  
  
"I would love to see Moya again." Jool was bouncing up and down, barely containing her joy.  
  
"How are the kids?"  
  
"Napping right now, which is a good thing. They're both bundles of energy." D'Argo nodded and waved a hand at the field behind the house. As we walked, he asked, "What kind of trouble did you get into?"  
  
"Who said we got into trouble? I just said we had some hard times." The look on Jool's face was all the answer I needed. "Okay, so we did get into a bit of a tight spot with Peacekeepers."  
  
"Vanessa."  
  
"They started working on wormholes again. So we stopped them. It wasn't easy and it certainly could have gone fahrbot at any time, but we managed to stop them."  
  
"If you needed help, why didn't you let us know? I certainly would have been willing to help."  
  
"You have a family to worry about, D. Besides, we had some help. It's all good now." I didn't want to mention my feeling that I had made myself a dangerous enemy in Misata Katsur. "We stopped them."  
  
"We lost Vanessa down a wormhole for a few days," Chiana said, "but other than that."  
  
D'Argo growled. "Wormholes aren't to be played with, Vanessa."  
  
"Hey, it was the only way I could think of to get rid of a Vigilante that was harassing us."  
  
As we stopped at the edge of the frotash field, Jool said, "John always thought he could control wormholes. Until he and Aeryn fell down one and disappeared."  
  
D'Argo sighed heavily and rested his hands on his hips. "I was just thinking about John and Aeryn. After everything we'd gone through, after everything fate and the universe threw at us, at least they ended up together, wherever they are." He looked at me side on. "Pity they have found a way back to his home."  
  
"You don't have to keep that a secret anymore, D'Argo," Chiana said. "Vanessa knows about our trip to Earth." In response to D'Argo's questioning look, she added, "Sikozu was working with the Peacekeepers."  
  
"I wondered what happened to her after all these cycles."  
  
"She's still the same arrogant little tralk she was before."  
  
I looked out over the frotash plants, inhaled deeply and smiled. "Crop looks like it's coming in good this cycle." I inhaled again and turned D'Argo and Jool away from the transport pod. A quick look past them was enough to send Tashina jogging back to the pod.  
  
"There is something else. We came across two people while we were dealing with the Peacekeepers. When they figured out who we were, they said they wanted to meet the two of you."  
  
D'Argo frowned. "Vanessa."  
  
"Look, I know how you feel about uninvited guests. But these two are all right. You'll like them." I glanced at the pod and nodded. Mom and Dad were almost here.  
  
With a loud sigh, D'Argo glanced at Jool and shrugged. "All right. Where are they?"  
  
D'Argo started to turn toward the pod. I stopped him and made sure he and Jool were looking out over the field. "Both of you just keep looking out that way, and you, don't inhale too deeply, D'Argo."  
  
I walked away, waving for everyone to follow me. I smiled at Mom and Dad as we past, then turned and watched.  
  
Dad stopped just behind D'Argo, a little off to his left. Mom went to the right, just behind Jool. They stood in silence for a microt, and I could tell D'Argo and Jool were getting impatient.  
  
Dad glanced at Mom, planted his hands on his hips and said, "Yo, D, I never pictured you as a farmer, dude."  
  
For another microt, nothing happened. Then both D'Argo and Jool turned, their faces showing shock and surprise. A microt later, they were all howling in joy.  
  
I watched them, smiled and leaned back against Mattis. "You were right," he said. "This was real good."  
  
My smile grew. "Yeah. I'm going to enjoy this vacation." I looked around and sighed, feeling myself relax.  
  
I don't know what the future holds for us. I don't know what we'll run into when we leave here. But for now, for today at least, I'm content.  
  
THE END  
  
The Story Of Vanessa Sun Is Not Finished 


End file.
